Black Hole
by daistaf
Summary: When Harry saw his godfather fall toward the Veil of Death in the department of Mysteries, he tried to push all his magic to reach Sirius in time before his demise, but life's never fair with Harry Potter, or is it? Harry in Star Wars universe. Force user Harry. Harry/Padmé. (AN 6 April 2015 : I'm still alive guys but very busy, updates are coming, I promise)
1. Prologue

****Chapter Edited 21/03/2013****

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hi guys ! I'm here to share an idea that was bugging me for some time now. It's a Harry Potter & Star Wars crossover where Harry will go to the Star Wars universe, and it will be strictly Star Wars after that. Because I really don't like crossover stories where we see what's happening in both universes. I prefer giving my all to only one of them.**

**This story will be a Harry/Padmé. And he will control the force. Well I won't say any more. On with the story.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

The department of Mysteries was in chaos; yes, pure and simple chaos. Spells were flying in all directions, and cries of rage or pain were the only things heard in this nightmare.

Harry was doing all in his power to overwhelm the death-eater he was facing, for now he was doing quite admirably, and he wasn't the only one. Neville with his new acquired confidence was launching spell after spell with perfect accuracy; Hermione, like her usual self was faring remarkably well against her opponent; Ron was helping Luna and Ginny to put down two death-eaters and if the Bludgeoned hex one of the death-eaters received from Ron was any indication, they were doing all right.

Harry looked around and saw that not unlike his friends, the Order of Phoenix was pushing the enemy to theirs limits. Five or six death-eaters were disarmed and bound, Remus and Tonks were facing Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange, Moody handled three by himself and Sirius was toying with Bellatrix. He looked like he was playing with a kid, launching jibs and insults at his cousin. And by the head of it he was doing a good job at provoking her. Her anger taking the better of her, she began launching more lethal spells at Sirius, and Harry decided to finish his own fight and help his godfather.

With a good placed Stupefy the Boy-Who-Lived ended his fight and the death-eater fell to the stone ground with a 'thud'. Not losing his time, Harry quickly broke his opponent's wand in half and turned toward his godfather. That's when his heart skipped a beat at what he saw: Sirius was hit by a spell from Bellatrix and began falling backwards, exactly towards the "Veil of death"! It was like time itself was stopping and Harry was seeing all these happen in slow motion. The surprised expression on his godfather's face, the gleeful smile on Bellatrix's one, and Sirius' slow fall towards his imminent death... He had to do something, he had to save Sirius! He couldn't lose another member of his family to this damned war! He had to do something!

And with all his might he willed his body to run and reach his godfather before his incoming demise. That's when he had this strange feeling, like magic was flowing through his every muscle, strengthening, quickening his body. And in an exceptional show of speed, Harry blurred toward the Veil. But even this burst of speed accomplished from a desperate need to save his godfather wasn't enough, because nearly all of Sirius' body had already passed through the deadly fabric, and only his right arm and his surprised face were visible. Panic was invading the young Potter's heart and he pushed even more magic to his legs. And every person in the now silent chamber watched, as if in slow motion, Harry jumped forward in a desperate move to grab his god-father's hand, without even thinking of the consequences that his act would have on the lives of so many people... He merely had time to brush Sirius' fingers before the cold feeling of the Veil of Death embraced him. And under the shocked eyes of his friends, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared through the Veil with Sirius Black.

.

-HARRYYYY !

.

.

**A/N: That's right fellows ! It's Harry Potter and Sirius Black Star Wars Crossover ! Yay ! I love Sirius !**

**That was the prologue, so say what you think. I will post the first chapter quickly. It's almost done.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1 : The voice

**Chapter Edited 21/03/2013**

**A/N : Hey guys! First of all thank you for your reviews! That makes me really happy that people are interested in Black Hole. ;-) Secondly I wanted to say (like in my profile) that English isn't my first language, and I learned it by myself without teachers, so mistakes are to be expected. And it will be nice of you to point where I make them. But no flames please!**

**Finally, I changed Harry Potter's prophecy to use it better. And with that I say enjoy! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Chapter 1: The Voice

.

.

.

It was like every fiber of his being was torn apart. The pain was unbearable, so unbearable that he was losing consciousness. But before fainting he took in his surroundings: the scenery was changing at an extremely rapid rate, like his was flying through the space and its stars...

.

.

He was hurting everywhere, every inch of his body was in flames, it was like he was using a super dose of skele-gro to regrow every bone he possessed. But even that wasn't enough to describe the pain he was feeling. He tried to open his eyes but that too was painful, still with an ultimate push of his willpower he opened them. And instantaneously regretted it, because the brightness of the day blinded his sensible pupils. With a groan he closed them and tried to remember what has happened. What has happened ? There was the false vision of Sirius, the department of Mysteries, the arrival of death-eaters, and then of the Order of Phoenix. His fight with death-eaters and...and Sirius' and his own fall towards the Veil of Death. Oh no!

Harry opened his eyes and sat down despite the unbearable pain in his limbs. He was in a sort of a room. A white and bare little room. Well not completely bare, as he could see a silhouette standing at the other end of the room, near some metallic bars…oh no a cell !

.

"Sirius?" Harry asked not very sure of himself.

"Harry? You are awake !" cried out his god-father with a smile.

"Sirius, is it really you?"

"Yeah pup, it's really me. How do you feel ?"

"I feel like I've been torn apart and reassembled piece by piece." answered Harry with a groan.

"Oh, that bad?"

"Yes, but where are we? Are we dead?"

"Well, if you think it's the after-life you are wrong."

"Why?"

"Because there are no babes massaging me..."

"...wha...Sirius!"

"Hey hey! Only joking! said his godfather after seeing the intense glare send his way. But speaking seriously, we are not in London, hell, we're not even in England..."

"How do you know?"

"Well...ehm...all I've found in the past week.." Sirius began but was interrupted by Harry's cry.

"What? It's been a whole week we are in this place?"

"Hey you know it's rude to interrupt your elders...well as for your question, yes it's been a week now. So where were I..ah yes..as I was saying before you shamelessly interrupted me, all I've found in the past week is that we are on some sort of facility, a science facility to be exact. And that people running this place, well, they are not really _people_, if you see what I mean."

"No I don't ."

"Duh..well they are not _human_, they are like..euh..you know, the muggle word : ale..aliens...yeah..aliens. Really freaky if you want to know. With green skin, big black eyes and some sort of beard like thingy which moves by itself. And to not forget they are speaking some sort of super-freaky language."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, when I awoke the first day they came to the cell and began dragging me somewhere. At first I was too exhausted to react, and to say the truth, too freaked out to do anything. But after some time, I was feeling better so I punched one of them, and man that was a punch. The little fellow blacked-out instantaneously." Sirius said with a grin. "But after that stunt they injected me with some sedative and brought me to a room with many sort of muggle stuff. You know like the stuff muggle healers have."

"They're called doctors."

"Then they put me in a bed and restrained me with metallic handcuffs. The following wasn't really pleasant. They made many tests on my body and I couldn't do anything."

"But why are we here? We passed through the Veil of Death, we should be dead, not imprisoned in some strange place."

"Yeah I know. At first I too couldn't fathom any possibility. But with time I came to think that the Veil isn't a door to the after-life, but a door to another world."

"Another world? Sirius we are not in some fiction book! And even if that was a possibility, which is not, what will happen to us? What will happen to my friends? We...we have to find a way home. I...I have to stop Voldemort!"

"We have to go home? Harry, what home are talking about? England is not your home. You're just born there. That's all. And it sure as hell is not my home after all they've done to me. And as for your friends Harry, sorry but someone has to open your eyes, they are not the friends you think they are."

"Why are you saying this? They were my friends since the very first year, and they will be forever! And we have to return!"

"You may return by yourself then. Because I'm not coming. We are in a strange place, imprisoned, I'll give you that, but it's not like we couldn't escape! And I prefer to begin another life with those green freaks than return to that place!"

"But why are you so angry Sirius?"

"Because we are manipulated all the time!"

"Sirius..."

"You know that Dumbledore being the Chef Warlock in the Wizengamot and having all his pretty titles could have stopped my imprisonment and make a real trial with Veritaserum to prove my innocence? But he hadn't even tried in all the 13 years I was in Azkaban! Why do you think? Because me being your godfather, you were under my custody, but locking me in prison made _him_ your legal Guardian. A perfect way to control your life and manipulate you."

"But why would he manipulate me?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"Because of the night when people began calling you the Boy-Who-Lived. You destroyed Vodemort that night, and that showed how powerful you were. And with you growing, your power could only grow with you. So you were a wild card in Albus Dumbledore's plans. And what better than to have that exact wild card under your thumb?"

"I don't understand."

"Harry, the exact reason you were brought to the Department of Mysteries was because of a prophecy concerning Voldemort and yourself."

"Yeah, it broke during the battle."

"Yes but it was only the copy of the original. The original is in Dumbledore's head because he was the one who listened to the prophecy from a Seer. And I know its content because after he showed it to your parents, James shared the information with me. It goes like this: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...born as the seventh month dies ... he will be the Dark Lord's equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"S-so I am his equal. And it makes me the only person able to stop him... Sirius, that's another reason to return. If I _am_ really the chosen one, it's my duty to stop the war."

"Humph...your duty Harry, is to make your parents proud, to live a good live, to build a family and all that fluffy stuff. Not fighting wannabe Dark Lords."

"But the prophecy says..."

"Pup, sorry to be so blunt but, do you really feel like someone capable of stopping Voldemort? Yes, you're a hell lot powerful for a teen. But seriously, do you think you can match Voldemort's prowess in magic and his knowledge of the Dark Arts? The night of Voldemort's demise, it was only your power and Lily's ultimate sacrifice that stopped him. You could have matched him if you were trained since your young age, but you weren't trained. Dumbledore deemed it better to let you in the dark for the first eleven years, and then show himself before you like some sort of grandfather figure. A perfectly planed strategy to manipulate you."

"I-I can't believe this Sirius."

"Harry, all the things that happened to you in your life _were_ results of manipulation."

"No! I can't believe that my friends betrayed me!"

"They haven't betrayed you for they were never your friends. Well maybe Hermione was, but Ron and the Weasleys, they were there just for money and fame." Sirius said, but then stopped as if stunned for a second, with his eyes widening. "Now that I think about it, I remember overhearing Molly talking to Ginny at one time in the summer. They were talking about Love potions. For you Harry. And I remember my anger that night! I wanted to inform you about it, but never did... Why? Because Albus Freaking Dumbledore Obliviated me!" the Black exclaimed, now seething. "That bastard! The veil must have done something and unlocked my memories! And don't forget about Ron, he was and will ever be his jealous self, dreaming of your money and fame. And I'm sure Dumbledore promised a part of your fortune to him after you'll be out of the picture. Because that's what he wants. To push you to fight Voldemort unprepared and ultimately lead to your demise."

"No..." said Harry in a whisper. He couldn't believe his godfather, or was it that he didn't want to believe in it. Still, all the things Sirius said were true. He wasn't powerful enough to take on Voldemort. His first eleven years were pure hell. All the things happened to him were planed events to manipulate him, because what normal headmaster would let three first years battle a grown wizard possessed by Voldemort? What normal headmaster would let the Chamber of Secrets fiasco go that far, without finding the culprit? Not even speaking about letting him battle a 60ft Basilisk? And the Tri-Wizards Tournament? A fourteen years old boy against peers three or four years his seniors? Dumbledore was pushing danger after danger on his path, like on a chess board with a pawn. He wanted Harry dead, but every time, the young Potter came out the winner. That thought made him smile. But it rapidly transformed into a scowl.

All this time, he was a pawn on a game of chess played between Dumbledore and Voldemort. But Sirius' and his fall in the Veil was a sucker punch that neither _King _expected. And that was perfectly fine by him.

.

.

"And you know Harry..." his godfather said, not seeing Harry's mental struggle. "It's not like Dumbledore can't stop Voldemort. Because he can. Even if he is a manipulative bastard he nevertheless is one of the most powerful wizards alive. He can stop the war, but even if he couldn't, for all I care wizarding Britain can burn to the ground." Sirius said with a solemn face. "And I think it's time to stop talking about this matter."

"So, what will we do?" asked Harry with a monotonous voice."

"I...actually...haven't thought about that, well not very deeply anyway."

"In one week, you couldn't even find a proper plan? I thought you were a Marauder.."

"Hey don't be a smart-ass, for your information I was more worried about your health. You were out cold the whole week if you don't remember."

"Can we do magic in this place?" Harry asked hopefully."

"That was a stupid question! Do you really think I wouldn't have tried to bust us out if I could do magic? No, I can't do magic, it's like..like it doesn't even exist.. Scary no?"

"Haven't those green people tested you several times?"

"No, only the first day. And I think once they see that's your awake they'll come to examine you too."

"Sirius, what have you felt when...when we fell through the Veil?"

"Ehm…like I was using a floo, but it was more intense. A little painful too. And you?"

"...Like every inch of my body was torn apart. The pain was unbearable.."

"Oh..." was all Sirius could voice. To say that it was unexpected was an understatement. Why in heaven's name Harry felt that way? "Were you doing anything in particular while falling towards the Veil?"

"I...I pushed every ounce of my magic in my muscles. I thought that, that way I could be quicker and reach you in time."

"Not very stupid of you, if you want to know. To push magic in your muscles is very hard. It's a technique taught to young Aurrors. Well that means that your whole body was saturated with magic. And my, wasn't. That's the only explanation I can think of."

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why I was feeling this way."

"Don't worry, we will find it one way or another." his godfather said with a comforting smile. "Hey? Do you hear that? I think those green fellows are coming for you pup. Prepare yourself, it will not be pleasant. And Harry, don't do anything reckless."

.

And directly after that comment, the door to their cell opened and four green goblin-like beings entered. They wore some strange white tunics, surely the equivalent of doctors' blouses. One of them said something but neither Harry nor Sirius understood the meaning behind that strange language. Finally the one who spoke advanced toward the younger wizard and made some sort of hand gesture to follow him. Harry turned towards his godfather and smiled before following his captors.

The walk wasn't long, and they arrived to a room with many computers and other unknown technology like Sirius described. Sometime after that, he was seated in a sort-of bed like structure, handcuffed. Harry was sure that he saw his captors' surprised expressions caused by his calm behavior, but it was hard to tell with their alien faces.

One of the scientists came and took a blood simple from Harry, that made the young Potter a little angry, because that made him remember how Wormtail used his blood to resurrect his master.

Harry looked to his left and saw how the one who took his blood sample was analyzing it with the computer. After some seconds the green alien cried out and looked at Harry with a mixture of fascination, surprise and...fear? The alien called then his peers to watch the results and together they began to talk excitedly.

Harry wasn't liking it one bit. What have they found about him that fascinated them that much?

Finally the one who tested his blood left the room and Harry was left with three green aliens.

.

.##########

.

Jajo Ugu was an extremely smart being. Despite his medium height, green skin and beard like tentacles he found himself quite dashing for a Khil.

And after informing his master of the boy's test results, he would be rich too. Yes! His master would be pleased. After all, who could have thought that the two humans he had found unconscious not far away from the facility would be that interesting!?

Finally after two minutes he arrived before his master's door. And if he could smile it would have certainly been a face splitting one. He knocked on the door. After an approval he opened the door and entered the bureau.

.

"Jajo, have you found something of interest in those humans?" - his master Trao Wen asked. A scary looking Zabrak with white tattoos and little horns on his face.

"Yes master. To begin we tested the older one a week ago and we've found some anomalies. So we've waited for the young one to awake so we could test him, to make sure that the older human's anomalies weren't just due to a disease. And we've found that it wasn't."

"What anomaly?"

"Well actually it's anomalies master.. To begin with, their blood isn't like any I've ever seen. Contrary to simple humans their blood contains some healing agent which accelerates their healing factor. Secondly, their muscles are more developed which makes them stronger and quicker than simple humans. And finally the older one has 6,000 midi-chlorians per cell."

"Very interesting indeed Jajo." - his Master said. "And what about the young one's midi-chlorians?"

"Well that's where things get very interesting. And we have even made the test several times, but the result is always the same."

"How much?"

"50,000 midi-chlorians per cell..."

"What? Are-are you sure about this?"

"Yes master. Like I said we tested it several times."

"Impossible..." the stupefied Trao said. To say that he was surprised was the understatement of the millennium. But what to do now? "Does he seem to control the Force?" - the Zabrak asked.

"No master. And to say the truth, I don't even think he knows how much midi-chlorians he has. But he seems strangely calm though. They don't even understand Basic. And that's nearly impossible, which makes them humans from the Wild space. The question is why they are here?"

"Why they are here doesn't interest me. All I want to know is, if I can reproduce this anomaly, or if it will work to clone him. Now go and come back when you have good news."

"Yes master." the scientist said before leaving the bureau.

.

.##########

.

It was getting on his nerves. Those green freaks were testing his body for nearly 30 minutes now. Picking, stinging, cutting and hitting him everywhere. Finally his last captor came back, and the sick glint in his black eyes wasn't comforting at all. He was like those crazy scientists in Dudley's movies. The green alien told something to his others peers and together they began working on computers. And Harry began to hope that his session of torture was coming to an end. But when was the last time his life was that simple?

.

The four scientists approached him and began sticking him with strange metallic needles connected to a computer. The needles began giving him electric shocks. At first it was just a little stinging sensation, but after some time the intensity of the shock reached his pain resistance limits and despite of not wanting to show any weakness to his captor he couldn't stop the silent cry of pain that escaped him. Harry tightened his hands into fists and his knuckles began to go white. Another cry of pain escaped him but his captor weren't stopping the test. They were behaving like they hadn't heard him, or was it that they just didn't care? It was the later, because suddenly one of the scientists pushed a button and the shock intensity increased even more, reaching unbearable heights. The young wizard began trashing violently and screaming with all his might. The Crucio couldn't even compare to the pain he was feeling. And to know that he couldn't do a thing to stop it was adding anguish to his already unbearable torture. Why couldn't he live a normal life?

Why couldn't he ever protect himself? Why couldn't he ever make any decisions for himself? And why in Merlin's name did he let the others decide of his fate? Why? He was angry, so very angry! He wanted to destroy everything and wanted to make his captors feel the pain he was feeling. His cries stopped.

And he was so livid that he didn't see the growing fear on the four aliens' faces and the growing blue-violet energy around his body.

All he saw was the blind red rage. Suddenly, Harry heard a voice in his head. A calm and comforting woman's voice, saying the two words he needed to hear: "Destroy them..."

With a war cry, Harry exploded with energy creating a violet wave that destroyed and disintegrated everything and everyone in the radius of two hundred yards. But he wasn't lucky enough to see his handy work because he passed out and fell to the ground in the small crater he created.

.

.##########

.

Alarms were making noise everywhere in the science facility. And Trao Wen couldn't understand what was going on. What was that explosion? Were they under attack? If it was the case and the Republic has found about his illegal studies, it was in his best interest leave this place, the others be damned! But if it wasn't an attack? No! He couldn't take the risk. He should leave while taking the products of his researches.

And that was exactly what he did. After rapidly taking the pad with all the results of his tests he ran towards the barn with the spaceships.

.

.##########

.

After waiting for a long time for Harry's return, Sirius began to panic. What was taking them so much? What were they doing to hi-...

But an explosion shook the building and before the wizard could think of anything, the door of his cell opened by itself.

"What the-..."

No! Right now wasn't the time to ponder on those things; he was freed and could go deliver his godson. Sirius left the room and watched the other cells, they too were opened. A system deficiency maybe? Well, good! That way the other prisoners could spread havoc in the facility and it will be easier to slip unnoticed.

"I'm coming Harry! Just wait a little bit." Sirius said before dashing toward the room he knew the young Potter to be.

.

Two hundred yards before the said room he stopped in his tracks. No... Everything was destroyed around. Like an explosion caused it. And by the looks of it, the room was the epicenter of the explosion. No, Harry! You have to be alive! thought Sirius before running towards the center. There lied Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Alive and breathing. Oh how fitting was his title…

Sirius put his hand under his godson and lifted him in his arms. Looking around, and not really knowing where to go Sirius quickly began backtracking to the cell. Maybe he would meet some escaping prisoners.

The walk back was quicker, certainly because of the stress. Finally he saw the other prisoners. They were all aliens and didn't seem very friendly. Well, it wasn't like he could ask for help; they were all talking a strange language. All he could do was to follow them and get away from this place.

Walking behind some strange big furry being he arrived in a giant room with many other test subjects which were boarding some strange ship like things. Some of those ships were leaving by...by flying away! How could those big things fly? There were no magic in this place, because he couldn't sense any, so how in Merlin's beard could they fly? Well, to say the truth it didn't really matter, what he needed was to find a way to leave this place but controlling those...things, wasn't an option. He needed someone's help. And quick.

.

Fortunately for the two wizards, Luck was on their side. Because one of the prisoners approached them, and this time he wasn't some strange creature but a human. Yes, a grim looking man approached Sirius and stopped just four feet away. He said something but the wizard couldn't understand, so the man explained with hand gestures, to follow him quickly and that he was a friend. How he understood the meanings of those hand gestures Sirius didn't know but it wasn't important. So with a nod Sirius followed the stranger in one of the strange ships. And to say the ship was strange was an understatement. There were screens, buttons and handles everywhere. After he entered the main room, the doors closed and the stranger sat himself in a chair and began clicking on the board and twisting handles. And not long after that, Sirius felt that the ship rose of the ground and began hovering, before quickly flying away, leaving the past week behind them...

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Just wanted to add that I have to do some bashing to erase Harry's will to return to Earth, and accept his new life in the Star Wars universe.**

**And continue to review please because that's what pushes me to write faster.**

**PS: I edited the chapter, because like pointed by Naginator, I used dashes instead of quotes, because I was too used to the French writing style and forgot that in English you use quotes. -_-"**

**Daistaf**


	3. Chapter 2 : Adla Kotack

****Chapter Edited 21/03/2013****

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hey guys! I'm already back ! Crazy no? Lol. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for the reviews, it really helps! Ah yeah, and another thing. Right now, Harry and Sirius' arrival is in 29 BBY, and Harry is 15. I've made some changes in the time-line, but you'll discover it in later chapters. On with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Chapter 2 : Adla Kotack

.

.

.

With a groan Harry opened his eyes. Why was he feeling pain? What had happened? And where was he?

He looked around and it wasn't the white cell, neither was it the testing room...wait the testing room! All the memories came back with a rush. The tests, the torture, his anger, the voice and the explosion of energy...

Harry stood up and walked toward a door-like structure and before he could find a way to open the said door without handle, the door slid by itself. Without asking questions the young wizard stepped through the door and began advancing in the hall. Once in a circular room with giant windows Harry stopped.

What the hell? Was he seeing right? Because right now he was seeing planets and stars!

"Harry? You're awake! "

"Sirius? I think I have a feeling of Déjà-vu. Where are we? What happened after I blacked out? And why aren't we in a cell?"

"Ehm...we are in a sort of flying ship. What happened? Well after an explosion, our cell's door opened, surely because of some mechanical problem. Anyway, I left the cell and saw that the other prisoners were freed too. And not really knowing what was happening I came to the testing room where you were held. And you know what I found? Everything destroyed in a radius of two hundred yards with you in the epicenter of the destruction. I took you and followed some other prisoners and saw that they were all leading somewhere. It was a giant barn with many flying ship like things which were boarded by prisoners. It was the only way to leave that damned place, so I began searching for help. But you know, when all people around you are scary strange creatures and you have no idea how to speak to them, well, you could say that it's really not an easy task. Anyway, I began walking with you in my arms when a human looking male approached me and made me understand that he was a friend and wanted to help us. I don't know if it was due to stress or something else but…I-I could swear I heard a voice in my head saying to believe the man and follow him. And frankly, I have thought that our situation couldn't get any worse, so I boarded this ship and well...we flew away." Sirius finished with a smile.

"You heard a woman's voice? Harry asked."

"Well, like I said I think I imagined the...hey! Wait, I never said that the voice was of a woman! How did you-... Have you heard it too? I thought you were out cold! "

"I was out Sirius. And I heard the voice, but before you. It was in the testing room. Those green scientists were torturing me and at one moment I got really angry and heard a voice in my head. A woman's voice, that said: destroy them. Sirius, I-I don't know how but I used a sort-of energy and exploded! And I think the massive two hundred yards of destruction was my doing. Padfoot, I think I killed them all..."

"I thought so. But don't worry pup, there were no bodies around you. So that means they got away in time. Even if I would prefer that they were killed by the blast..."

"Sirius!"

"Hey! Don't forget they tortured us. If they are dead, they got what they deserved. But let's return to our matter at hand. You said you used some sort of energy? Do you think it was magic? You know like accidental magic brought by strong emotion? Because if it was magic, that means we were rendered unable to use it for some reason."

"I don't know Sirius; I wasn't really in a state to think about it. But let's stop talking about that. Where is that man that saved us and where are we going…euh...flying right now?"

"He is at the front of the ship. He is the one driving." his godfather answered pointing forward. "Let's go, I will introduce him to you."

Harry followed Sirius and entered the room facing them. There was a grim looking man sitting in a red pilot chair. He was tall, something like 6 feet 4 inches, had short brown hair, blue eyes and a scar going along his jaw line. He wore gray pants, a brown jacket with many belts on it and metallic bracers on his arms. All in all he seemed like a dangerous man to cross, and Harry wondered how such an imposing man was captured by those green freaks in the facility in the first place.

.

"Eum..I don't understand his language but in the time you were out, which was three days, I succeed to communicate with him. His name is Bade Garell."

The said man stood up and offered hid hand to Harry, who shook it without hesitation. Sirius, for his part made a hand gesture towards his godson and said: Harry Potter.

Bade nodded his head to show that he understood and turned towards Sirius. He began making hand gestures and after some time, the older wizard nodded.

"Harry, Bade said that he will use some sort of acceleration and we should brace ourselves because it will shake a little."

"Ehh.. Ok. How you caught the meaning behind his gestures is a mystery to me though"

"Like I said before, I had time to create some sort of understanding between us. And don't forget that I'm a Marauder." Sirius said happily. "Well now better do what he advised before he uses his acceleration thing."

.

.

And both wizards sat down in seats not far from Bade's and the man pulled a handle. Instantaneously the ship made a jump-like movement and began flying at an incredibly fast speed. All the stars they were seeing before the jump were now only white lines of light. It was fascinating and at the same time very scary.

Taking a look at Bade, Harry remarked that the man was calmly watching the screen on the board. He should be used to this sort of travel.

"Hey Sirius, where are we going?" Harry asked after some time.

"To his home, well, I think." his godfather answered with a smile. "He seems like a good person to me, so I think he really wants to help us. Ah yeah! I nearly forgot! You must be famished! You haven't eaten anything since we arrived in this strange place, and it's like what? 10 days? Anyway, Bade showed me a little room with things to eat. I think we should go once he stops the accelerator or whatever it is."

"Ok, Sirius."

.

After something like 15 minutes, Bade pulled the handle again and the spaceship reduced its speed. And when it wasn't uncomfortable anymore to walk along the ship, the two wizards stood up and walked towards the said room to find something to eat.

.

.##########

.

They were flying already for 10 hours when Bade called for the two wizards and after showing them where they were going, he landed the spaceship in a desert under the hot sun on a gray little planet.

Sirius and Harry stood up and followed Bade, who began descending the ship. After all of them were out in the dry air of the desert, Garell made some hand signs to follow him quickly and the two English-men went after him at a rapid pace. But suddenly he stopped and indicated to go behind him. Without asking questions the wizards followed his instruction.

Bade for his part walked some steps in the ship's direction and began to focus. And few seconds later... he launched a violet lightning bolt towards the ship. The reaction was instantaneous and under the surprised and confused eyes of the two wizards the ship was destroyed in a mighty explosion. Creating a big shower of sand.

"What in Merlin's name? What was that for?" a surprised Harry asked.

"I do have a feeling it was to erase the traces. Well maybe that way those freaks from the facility wouldn't find us?" Sirius answered.

"I hope you're right, because if you're not…well...let's just say we got ourselves in another shity situation. And seeing him use some magical energy doesn't comfort me at all."

"But you already used that sort of energy; surely you can do it again."

"I don't think it will be wise to try without even knowing what it is."

.

Sirius remained silent after that one.

Bade returned to them and showed a comforting smile, if you could say that a slightly crazy smirk was comforting…

Not losing any more time, the three men began walking in the sun's direction.

.

.##########

.

It was already a hour since they left the destroyed ship and still there was nothing around them but the hot sand. Sirius and Harry were in sweats but the other man wasn't really paying attention. The young Potter was remembering all the things that happened to them since their _tragic_ fall through the Veil of Death. Well, like Sirius said, it wasn't a Veil to the after-life, but more likely to another world, or galaxy. Hell it could even be to another universe altogether. Because he had no freaking idea of where they were right now.

But like his godfather said, it was for the better. Yes, he will miss Hogwarts, flying on his broom, all the adventures, and most of all his friends, even if many of them were fake. But now he could have a new life, without death-eaters, without Dark Lords, without prophecies, and without horrible politicians. Yes, now he could have a simple life with his godfather. And that made him smile. A new and better life without worries awaited him!

He was right about the first two aspects, but the last...well, Harry Potter was never someone normal, and now that he was in the place he was fated to be, his destiny could begin at last...

.

.##########

.

Bade Garell was many things, but a guardian wasn't one of them. And that's exactly what he was doing. He was helping and protecting two strange humans: Sirius Black and Harry Potter.

Just after that explosion in the facility on the planet Ogaran where he was detained with many others "interesting" species, he had sensed a great disturbance in the Force unlike any he had ever felt. He didn't really know what to do at the beginning. Sure, he got himself out of his Force-suppressing handcuffs after the security system failed, caused by the explosion. And that's when he sensed through the Force that he had to help two people escape.

Not knowing what they looked like and feeling that the Force will let him know it in due time, Bade ran towards the hangar and searched for a good ship before preparing everything for the long flight that awaited them. And not long after that, he recognized through the Force the two people he had to help. After discovering that the man couldn't speak Basic, he explained with some hand gestures to the man that he was a friend and wanted to help. And the said man accepted without hesitation. A very strange occurrence by itself.

They boarded the ship and quickly soared away. And only when they were quite far from the planet did he let his guard down. And that's when he really sensed the Force around the two people he saved. Around the man, which he discovered was Sirius, the Force was like a blanket that protected him. It was strange; because he was sure the man wasn't even Force sensitive.

But what was truly incredible was the boy's connection to the Force. He had the most powerful connection to it he'd ever seen. But what was even stranger, was that the boy had some sort of pull... Like he was a magnet.

Anyway, right now they were walking in the hot desert of the Planet Betha II for nearly an hour now. He smiled. It was amusing how surprised they were when he destroyed the ship with Force-lightning. It has been a long time since he last used that particular Force ability. But he had to destroy the ship because he couldn't afford someone finding the place he was heading to and the person waiting for him there. And he needed to make sure that the ship was destroyed, and what better than use the Dark side of the Force which was only for destruction?

Finally he saw a little house something like 2 miles ahead of them and smiled. They were finally there.

.

.##########

.

"Hey Harry, look" said Sirius pointing ahead of them. They could see a little house not far away and by the look on Bade's face, they had arrived to the final destination.

"A house in the middle of desert? Why am I not surprised anymore?" asked the young Potter in sarcastic manner.

"Well because in the last ten days you've seen the craziest things the world has to offer." answered his godfather with a smirk. "And to say the truth, I'm not really impressed by all those things."

"Riiight...you aren't." said Harry rolling his eyes.

They were already only thirty yards from the house.

"Yes! I'm not impressed at all. The only thing that can impress me is a gorgeous woman. And we haven't seen a woman since we're in this strange word." said Sirius with a whine.

"Hey Padfoot, it's your lucky day, a woman for you." said Harry while pointing ahead.

Sirius who wasn't paying attention to the house while speaking to his godson, turned towards the house with a hopeful expression, but instantaneously he froze mid-step and watched the woman ahead of him...

She was of medium height, with long gray hair and piercing blue eyes, she was wearing a blue robe made of some strange silk-like material and a scarf of the same structure. She had sandals on her feet. But most of all...she was like _super-old_!

His expression must have been obvious because he heard a burst of laughing from Harry. And smiling himself after hearing the first laugh from his godson since, well... a long time, Sirius preferred to remain calm and get him back in the future, Marauder's honor!

.

.

Bade approached the old woman and embraced her in a hug. The two wizards shared a look; they were surprised by this move. Well, they hadn't imagined the tall man who saved them be one of those mushy men. And after the woman released him, Garell made them approach and introduced the two wizards to the old lady, and after she got the pronunciation right, she said that her name was: Adla Kotack.

And right after that, she led them in the little house. It was surprising how the modern inside wasn't in anything like the old battered outside.

Leading the three men through the house, they arrived in a big living-room, and sat down on some sofas after been allowed to.

And for some minutes, Bade talked to Adla, surely explaining all that happened if the quick glances she was launching their way were any indications.

Suddenly the old lady said something loudly but it wasn't to either of them. That was proved by a human looking red robot that entered the room.

'What the hell? A robot? Oh well, it was time to get used to all the strange things in this world.' thought Harry, watching the strange _entity._

Finally, the red robot stood before Adla and talked to her with his mechanical voice. And awhile it turned to face them and fixed them with his electronic yellow eyes.

Sirius rose an eyebrow and turned to Harry: "What is he doing?"

His godson was beginning to reply but stopped himself when he heard the mechanical voice of the robot reply :

"What is he doing".

"What the hell?" said a surprised Sirius and instantaneously the robot repeated in the same mechanical voice.

Turning toward the old lady, Harry remarked her little smile, and directly understood what was going on.

"Sirius, I think this robot is trying to understand our language."

"Really?"

And instantaneously the two sentences were repeated by the robot.

"You know, that repeating thing is really beginning to freak me out" said Sirius eying suspiciously the robot. And Harry hadn't to wait for long before the sentence was repeated and Sirius let out a frustrated cry.

With a smile he turned toward the two strangers and nodded to show his understanding.

Adla clapped her hands and stood up, and after making sure that everyone was following her, she led the to another room, probably the kitchen.

When the three men were seated around a square table, the old lady began putting some sorts of food on the table.

She served plates with some ball shaped things, some sort of syrup and rectangular things that reminded the two wizards of bread. And after a slight shared look, the two wizards began eating. The ball shaped food was like spicy meat-balls, the syrup was like water saturated with sugar, but it had a pleasant taste. And finally the bread like things were actually bread!

Haven't had a normal meal for a long time, the two English-men ate very quickly and Sirius even asked for more.

Finally, after everyone had finished eating Adla showed them a room with two beds where they could rest. Harry found it strange. It was like she knew of their arrival. Oh well, it wasn't the strangest thing in his "List of strange things in strangely strange world". Right now they needed some rest.

.

.##########

.

"Harry...I-I think I'm getting crazy!"

"Oh please, Sirius, not again. Spare me with your useless complaints." said the young Potter.

"You-you ungrateful godson! Can't you see that this blasted metal machine is doing everything in its power to drive me crazy! It's been four days that we are in this place and that...that robot hadn't left me alone for a minute! Can you believe it? Following me everywhere, repeating all the things I say! Why? Why me and not you?"

"Well, maybe because I asked Adla to do it?" answered Harry with a smirk.

"Wh..what? WHAT? You're the one behind this? No. No! NO! Yeeees!"

"Euh..Sirius, I think the last cry should have been a 'Nooooo!', don't you think?" asked a confused Harry.

"Don't get me wrong pup, I want to kick your ass so badly, that you wouldn't be able to sit for a year! But another feeling overwhelms that. I'm proud of you Harry! You got me two times in four days! A Marauder no less! I think that you are becoming a real prankster. Oh your old man would have been proud!"

"Thanks Sirius. That means a lot to me."

"No problem Pup." said his godfather. "And you, you will stop repeating what I say you little metallic man." finished Sirius speaking to the robot.

"I am not a metallic little man, I am a BDG-series Droid ." replied the robot in his metallic voice.

"Whoa...wait! He can talk English now?" asked a dumbfounded Sirius.

"So, your language is called 'English'" stated the droid.

"You've entirely learned the language I presume?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I was ordered to learn your language by mistress Adla. So that I can be a translator." answered BDG.

"Well, let's go then." said the young wizard before opening the house's door. "Are you coming Sirius, or will you stay there with a dropped jaw?"

Sirius said nothing but followed them inside anyway.

And after they were all seated on sofas in the living-room, Adla began the discussion. She said something and the droid translated it to the two wizards: "First of all, mistress Adla wants to welcome you to her home. And that it makes her happy to have some new visitors apart master Bade. "

"Say that we are very thankful to her hospitality and thanks to her we feel much better." said Sirius.

"Mistress Adla says you're welcome. And she asks what happened to you and where you two are from."

After looking at Sirius and seeing him nod, Harry began to tell their story. The magic, wizards, the war, Voldemort, the Veil, their arrival in this strange world, the torture, the voice and finally the explosion caused by Harry which was the very thing that gave the three men freedom.

After that, Bade began talking to Adla, surely sharing his point of view on their escape.

Finally, the old woman told something to the droid and after she finished, he turned to the two wizards and spoke again:

"Mistress Adla said that the energy you used is called the Force. It is like a magnetic field that is everywhere. The Force binds everything and everyone together, and without the Force life could not exist. Every life being has a certain number of bacteria per cell called Midi-chlorians. They are beings that have a contact with the Force. And when someone has about 7,000 or more midi-chlorians per cell, he is called force-sensitive, because the great number of those bacteria makes him able to use and control the Force."

"Sounds like magic to me" said Sirius.

"But there are two types of Force" continued the droid. "The Light side of the Force and the Dark side of the Force"

"Hey, that sounds even more like magic"

"There are those who use the light side of the Force to keep peace in the universe, they are called Jedi. And there are those who use its dark side for their own benefit and war, they are called Sith."

"Oh man! Now I'm sure it's magic!"

"Sirius calm down! And it's not magic. Now that I think about it, the feeling was different. It was not magic." said Harry turning to his godfather. "Continue please" he said to the droid.

"The Jedi use the Force by controlling themselves. Since their young age they learn to never be controlled by their emotions. Because emotions are the fuel to the dark side of the Force.

Both Sith and Jedi use special weapons called 'Lightsabers'. It's a powerful laser sword that can cut through anything. And finally they use the Force, which grants them special abilities. And master Bade said that you've already seen one of them. The Force lightning." finished the droid.

"But why tell us all that?"-asked Harry.

"Mistress Adla said, because she senses that the Force is strong in you, Harry Potter. And she wants to take a blood sample from the both of you to count your midi-chlorians." answered BDG.

"But what about the voice I heard?" asked Harry.

And after speaking to the old lady, the droid answered.

"Mistress Adla doesn't know what that voice could be. She never heard of something like that, she is sorry."

"Alright, let's go then." said the young wizard standing up.

The old lady smiled and led the three men in the back of her house and going near one of the walls, she pushed something. Instantaneously a trap door appeared on the floor and Adla descended the stairs and was quickly followed by the others.

To Harry's surprise the basement was like a little laboratory, with computers, strange electronic things etc.

Adla stopped near a big computer and said something to the droid who translated it. "Mistress Adla said that you have to put your finger on this square and a sample of your blood will be taken."

"I will go first Harry. I hope you don't mind. '' asked Sirius.

"No, of course not" answered the youth.

"I just have the feeling that whatever we will discover about you will dwarf my results." said Sirius and Harry rolled his eyes.

Then the older wizard approached the computer and put his thumb on the indicated square. He felt a little needle stick him, and after Adla said that he could remove his finger they waited for the test results.

The old lady frowned, and began speaking to the droid. And after they finished he turned towards Sirius.

"The results show that your blood contains healing agents that accelerate your healing factor and strengthen your muscles making you faster and stronger than normal humans. And finally you have 6,000 midi-chlorians per cell." finished the robot.

"Oh that's strange. Maybe the Veil caused some changes in us?" said Sirius turning to Harry. "Hey, wait! Haven't you said that you must have 7,000 to be Force-sensitive? Does that mean that I can't control the Force?" asked an outraged Sirius.

"I am sorry Sirius Black, but you have to compensate with something else." said the droid.

"Oh no! It's not fair!"

"Harry Potter, would you please step forwards?" said the metallic voice of the droid.

The young wizard repeated the same process and they waited for the results.

But when the results appeared on the screen, Adla and Bade's eyes widened and they looked at Harry with stupefaction.

"What is it?" asked Harry, remembering the same reaction from the green freaks that tortured him.

Adla rapidly spoke to the droid and finally he turned towards Harry.

"The results show that you have the same blood structure as Sirius Black. With the healing agents and strong muscles. But your midi-chlorian count is amazing to say the last, Harry Potter you have the highest midi-chlorian count ever recorded in 5,000 thousand years, with 50,000 midi-chlorians per cell. The highest record being 27,500." said the droid.

"Ow...s-so what does that mean for me?" asked Harry.

The droid spoke to the old lady and turned again towards the young wizard.

"Mistress Adla said, that she was thinking about teaching you in the way of the Force after she sensed you for the first time. But now that she discovered your unbelievable midi-chlorian count, she has no other choice but to teach you."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"With your number of midi-chlorians you have an incredible connection with the Force. Your connection is so great that even a little change in your emotions can endanger everyone around you." answered the droid's electronic voice.

"Endanger? But how?"

"The explosion you caused in the science facility was the result of the Force responding to your anger." said BDG.

"Oh no! I don't want it to repeat itself! I have to control my emotions. But how does she know so much? Is she a Jedi?"

"Mistress was refused to become a Jedi, so she learned to control the Force by herself. She is a 700 years old Force user, and her knowledge in the Force is only surpassed by one being. You will not find a better Master in the entire Galaxy. She is Adla Kotack..."

.

.

**Review please !**

**Daistaf**


	4. Chapter 3 : Training

**Chapter Edited 21/03/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hey guys I'm back ! In this chapter I will show you some of Harry's training. I preferred to keep his new awesome moves for later. You will discover them in action. And to say the truth GenoBeast is very close to some of them. Anyway in this chapter you will understand the meaning of the title Black Hole. Ahh and another thing! His training will be 4 years long. Because I want Harry to meet the others at 19. Over that, it makes him too old for my liking. You will discover other characters' age later. And now on with the story. Hope you enjoy !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Chapter 3 : Training

.

.

.

"Harry! Concentrate!" an old woman's voice cried out.

"I'm doing what I can Adla!" Harry replied in a perfect Basic. "Shit! It's more difficult than I expected." the younger man whispered.

.

Of course it was difficult! To raise tones and tons of sand using the Force wasn't an easy task. Even if when Adla showed it to him it seemed like child's play. But now, he wasn't so sure of himself. And his temper was getting the better of him. His temper...yes, it was his biggest enemy. It has been already four months since he arrived on the arid wastes of the planet Betha II, the second planet of the system Betha and sector Corva situated in the Outer Rim.

Adla especially chose this planet to make it her home because there were neither humans nor other alien races. It was just a bare freaking wasteland of sand. A very hot and arid wasteland of sand. Oh well, if he took in consideration the fact that the old lady had lived here for nearly 600 years and was never discovered, he could say that the planet was safe.

But let's return at the matter at hand. His temper...

.

Adla was right when she said that he was too dangerous, those four months ago. She was right too about the Force responding to his emotions. Get him a little angry and Force lightning was flying everywhere. He was like a time bomb. Just waiting for the perfect time to explode. But he couldn't let that happen. He needed to control his emotions.

The young apprentice concentrated again and let the Force flow through him. Slowly more and more sand around him rose some feet from the ground. He opened his eyes and watched his progress, or more likely the lack of it. The sand was for the 20th time hovering only two feet above the ground. He frowned and pushed more Force into it. But the sand was still at the same height.

.

"Why aren't you..." Harry began, tightening his hands into fists. "LISTENING TO ME!" he cried out and instantaneously tons of sand around him that just before were hovering some feet above the ground, skyrocketed by several hundred yards, blocking the sun's rays and creating complete darkness. Oh no...

The young man turned towards his Master who was watching him one hundred yards away and began running in her direction.

.

"Harry! Get away from there."

.

But it was a fruitless attempt, because the sand was rapidly falling to the ground, pushed by its own weight. He was doomed.

Seeing that her young apprentice wouldn't make it in time, she began concentrating the Force around her hand and when the sand was only 20 yards above Harry, Adla launched the compressed Force-push towards him. And the part of the sand that was above the boy was thrown away, saving him. But the rest tons of sand crashed to the ground with a tremendous force creating cloud upon cloud of dust.

A coughing Harry emerged from the dust and walked towards Adla.

.

"What happened?" she asked with a frown.

"I lost control,...again." the young Potter answered.

"And why this time?" Adla asked.

"I got frustrated…"

"By what?"

"The sand wasn't listening to me. But I've tried everything I could! What am I doing wrong? What do I have to do?"

"For starters, begin considering the Force like an ally, and not like a weapon, and it will respond to you Harry."

"But I can't! My emotions get the better of me!"

"You know Harry? That was the major reason why I was dismissed by the Jedi Council. I was too old and too driven by my emotions. And like I said before, to control the Force, you have to let go of any emotions."

"I will try." said the young Potter.

"Ok. But for now you will take a break. You have to let your body recover."

"What is Sirius doing?" asked Harry.

"He is training with Bade in the lightsaber fighting. Like usual."

"He hasn't stopped since the beginning! It's like he wants to prove something." Harry said.

"Of course he wants to prove something. He wants to prove that he can beat a Jedi even if he hasn't the Force. And I think that he is doing a good job. At the pace he is going, he will master all seven forms of Lightsaber fighting styles in no time." said Adla with a smile.

"What about his strange Force shield? Have you found something new about it?" the young Potter asked.

"I have a theory." the old lady said, and after a little pause continued. "You said that when you two fell through the Veil your circumstances weren't the same. You, had all your Magic spread in your body, saturating your cells with energy. Whereas, Sirius' Magic was in his core. But you said that he was hit with a 'Magic spell' before falling through the Veil. And I think that while you two were transported in this realm, the residues of the Spell on Sirius were converted by the Force into a constant energy blanket around his body. Thus, he got the Force shield that protects him." Adla finished.

"And about me? Do you have a theory about my high midi-chlorian amount and my strange connection with the Force?" a hopeful Harry asked.

"I do have one about your connection with the Force." the old woman said. "I..I haven't told it to you, but I discovered what your connection was about, four months ago."

"What!? You knew all this time and you didn't deem it necessary to inform me?" an outraged Harry asked. "That suddenly reminds me of someone..."

"I'm sorry Harry, I just wasn't sure about it at the time."

"And you are now?"

"Yes, now I'm sure about it."

"So what is it?"

"When I concentrate on you through the Force, I see something that shouldn't exist."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a frown.

"You are like a tear in the Force. Wherever you are, you create a great disturbance in it. You are like a Black Hole...absorbing everything around you. And I think that the voice you've heard is actually...the Force." Adla finished in a calm voice.

"What! But..but we can't talk to the Force, we can only feel it!"

"Well, you are the only one who can." his Master stated.

"Do you mean to say that, unlike any other Jedi, who could only feel what the Force wants, I can hear what the Force says?"

"Yes, that's what I believe. And I think that with time and control, you will understand the Force unlike any other."

"And what about me being a Black Hole?"

"You are absorbing the Force around you and your body saves it like a battery. The problem is, the Force is unlimited so you will never stop absorbing it. And at one point, the energy sucked by your body will be too great for you to control. And what happens when a battery is overcharged? "

"It explodes.." Harry said in a whisper.

"Yes. And the only way to prevent it is to limit or stop the absorption."

"But how do I do that?"

"If only I knew Harry..."

"Isn't there anything?"

"I think that if you succeed in controlling your emotions and being in a complete equilibrium with the Force, you could calm your chaotic absorption." the old lady answered.

.

The two Force users stayed in silence for half an hour. Adla letting her apprentice assimilate the revelations.

.

"Hey, Adla. Do you remember what you've said to me when I began the training?" Harry asked.

"That I will tell you of my story after you've learned Basic, no?"

"Yeah. And don't you think it's time?

"You are right. Let's return home and find the other two. And I will tell you my story."

.

.##########

.

"So, how did it all begin?" an eager Sirius asked.

"By her birth." stated the monotonous and electronic voice of BDG.

"Can..can I cut him in half?" Sirius asked igniting his red lightsaber.

"You humans are so predictable." BDG said.

"What do you mean, predictable?" the black haired man asked with anger.

"Already knowing the reaction you would have, I calculated 3,537,836 ways to counter your attack." the BDG's electronic voice said.

"I will KILL YOU!" Sirius cried out standing up.

"That statement is completely illogical, because I am not a living being, thus you cannot kill me." BDG simply stated.

"Will you stop please?" Harry asked. "Can you begin Adla?"

"It all began when I was 18. I discovered that I was Force-sensitive. And it was by pure luck; well, if you can call a fight for your life 'luck'. Anyway, some bandits wanted to steal all my belongings and attacked me with knifes. Being used to all that, I fought them back and cut their chief on the face. That enraged him and they began fighting me for real this time, I was overpowered. The chief caught me and began to strangle me. I was really panicking and had trouble breathing. At the time I didn't know what happened but it was the first time I used the Force. I Force-pushed all of them 20 yards back. And while they were dizzy I ran away.

Later, I tested my blood and discovered that I had 16,000 midi-chlorians.

So I went to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant and pleaded them to teach me the way of the Force. They tested me with some physical exercises and asked me some strange question. I thought that I succeeded but the Jedi Council refused. Saying that I was too old to be a padawan and that I was too controlled by my emotions." Adla said.

"What a bunch of assholes." Sirius interrupted. "So what next?"

"Well after they dismissed me, I got really angry. I wanted so badly to learn to control the Force that I.." Adla stopped and laughed. "That I infiltrated the Jedi Library and stole many books and pads made for padawans." she continued.

"And you weren't caught ? Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well, actually I was. By a Jedi Master."

"No..."

"His name was...Yoda."

"Wait! Are you talking about THE Master Yoda? Like, the best and oldest Jedi?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. And he was already 200 years old by then. Anyway, when he caught me, he said that the Force wasn't a weapon but an ally, and... said that I should better begin with the red book. And in an instant he was gone." Adla continued with a smile

"After that I found a place to stay on a little planet called Acatal, and learned the way of the force for 20 years."

"That long?"-Sirius asked.

"Well, when you don't have a teacher who can show how it's done, it takes you much more time." the old woman responded. "And after I mastered the use of the Force, I returned to the Jedi Temple and proposed to work with them to keep the peace in the galaxy. But again I was dismissed.

That time I was really seething, and I'm sure if a Jedi had approached me I would have ended up in a fight. I really hoped to meet the little green Master, but at the time Yoda wasn't on Coruscant. So I left in a very bad mood.

Later, I decided to become a bounty-hunter and hunt down criminals in the galaxy.

I worked in the shadows, spying, catching and killing. And to say the truth, I killed more than I arrested…

And I continued to live that way for many years, but the old age was catching up on me and it was more and more difficult to take new missions.

One day, when I was 62 years old, I took a mission. To spy on a criminal on the planet Circarpous V. And while spying, I stumbled upon a Temple. It was called the Temple of Pomojema. There, I found the Kaiburr crystal."

"Was it a lightsaber focusing crystal?" Harry asked.

"No, it was a Magical crystal."

"Magical?"

"It was one of the most sought crystal in the galaxy. And its legendary powers were known by everyone."

"What could it do?"

"For starters, the crystal gave its wielder exceptional healing powers that could heal any wound, be it a little cut or mortal injury. Secondly, with its incredible connection with the Force, it increased the wielder's control over the Force 1000 times over." Adla said smiling at their bewildered expressions and continued. "It has an energetic effect when you touch it and finally, you can use it like a focusing crystal for a lightsaber." the old lady finished.

"Pretty powerful for a stone."-Sirius remarked.

"Anyway, I took the crystal and left the Temple, because I had to finish my mission. So I rapidly found the criminal and discovered why he was on that planet. He was there to sell an old Force artifact he had found, a Holocron."

"What's that?"-Harry asked.

"A Holocron is an object in which the Force user put all his knowledge and memories." Adla explained.

"It strangely reminds me of Tom Marvolo's Diary." Harry remarked. "Well, what happened next?"

"When I discovered it was a Holocron, I decided to take it from the criminal. So I rendered him unconscious, took the Holocron and rapidly left the planet and returned to my safe-house, here on Betha II. I haven't remarked it on my way back, but the Kaiburr crystal lost its magical powers once I left the planet Circarpous V."

"Why?"

"Because its power was connected with the planet, or more likely with what the planet was composed. Nevertheless, I kept the crystal, because I was sure that I could discover a way to make it work. And while I was here, one Betha II, I studied the Holocron and found out who had made it. It was no other but Lord Darth Revan. The most powerful Sith Lord and one the most knowledgeable Force users. I was more than surprised that a mere criminal found such a priceless artifact. Because Lord Revan had put in that Holocron a worth of nearly 3,000 years of knowledge and memories."

"Whoa! He was that old?" Harry asked.

"Yes he was, but he died a thousand of years ago." Adla answered. "Anyway, I began studying with the Holocron and discovered secrets about the Force and the Galaxy among many other things. But most of all, I found out that he had used a Kaiburr crystal, away from Circarpous V. Because he had discovered a way to wake its powers. He fused the Kaiburr crystal with a Qixoni crystal, which is another rare lightsaber focusing crystal, and created a pure pink one.

And I found out that it was thanks to the Kaiburr crystal that he lived for 3,000 years." the old woman explained.

"So that's how you've lived for so long?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I used its power to enhance my life span. And with the knowledge that I couldn't die while in possession of the Kaiburr crystal, I began to study the Holocron and its 3,000 years of knowledge.

It took me 600 years without any break to learn it all."

"600 years non-stop? That's insane!" Sirius said with wide eyes.

"Indeed. And after 600 years, I finally left this planet and began traveling the galaxy. I no longer wanted to help Jedi to keep peace, but I wasn't considering joining the Dark side either. I was for the balance in the Force. Because, whatever Jedi say, I believe that both sides of the Force should exist. So I began creating a spy-network in the Galaxy. To keep an eye on both sides and intervene only when the Dark side will be on the verge of winning."

"But why wait so much when you could save many lives!" Harry cried out in outrage.

"There is no Death, there is the Force. This is the last sentence in the Jedi code. Whatever happens, it's the Force doing." Adla stated.

"I don't believe in that bullshit! If you have the power to save lives you should use it, and not sit in the shadows and intervene when it's too late!" the young apprentice shouted.

"Yes, you are right, and that's exactly why you must become powerful rapidly." his Master said.

"What!?"

"We all have our destiny Harry. My destiny was to live all those years and learn all I could about the Force, to teach it to you, once you arrived. And your destiny, is to change the world." Adla said with a smile.

"No...no, I don't have a destiny! My arrival in this place is completely accidental!"

"That's what you believe Harry. But all things are linked in the Universe..."

"No! I have enough of this 'Chosen One' bullshit! On Earth I was the freaking Boy-Who-Lived and had to save the world because of that damned prophecy and now that I am in a completely new realm, the freaking story repeats itself!" Harry cried out. "You're sure that there is not a prophecy about me, because that will crown it all!" the young Force user said with sarcasm and stormed out of the house.

"Excuse him; he had had a difficult life." Sirius said. "I will go talk to him."

.

.

.##########

.

Harry was sitting on a big rock not far from the house.

'Why had she said that he will have to save the world? That he had a destiny? On what assumptions was she saying that?

Well, if he thought about it, his abnormally high midi-chlorian count and his strange connection to the Force made him a unique being. So his destiny was more important than he wanted to believe.

Well, at last there wasn't a prophecy to accomplish, and it was already a good start.

.

"Hey pup. How are you?" his godfather asked, sitting next to him.

"Fine, I guess." Harry answered.

"You know, it's funny how all the time you get yourself in such complicated situations." Sirius said with a small grin.

"Yeah well, I would have preferred to have a normal and simple life."

"You have a point there. But I know you miss your adventures and all that dangerous stuff. It's the way your life is Harry. And you have to accept it the way it is." Sirius said.

"But I don't want it to repeat itself! We have a second chance, to live a new and better life."

"I don't think it a second chance pup. I think that we were meant to be here and it's a part of our destiny."

"I..I don't know what to do Sirius. If all that Adla said is true, the Dark side will strike hard once revealed. And a war will begin. With us in the middle."

"And I think I will use your own words pup: If you have the power to save lives, you should intervene and not sit in the shadows. You have that power Harry, and you can save many lives. Stop the war before it begins."

"You are right. I was being childish. I have the power to changes tides so I shall use it. And when I think about it, I am a unique individual, a wild card in the Game." the young Force user said.

"You are Harry, you are." his godfather stated. "And now let's go back and let Adla finish her story, which I find really entertaining." he finished with a smirk.

.

The two former wizards entered the house where Bade was silently talking to the old woman.

.

"Sorry about the outburst. I.. I was-…" Harry began but was interrupted by Adla.

"Don't feel the need to apologize, I understand perfectly."

"So, what was next?" Sirius asked as if nothing had happened.

"Well, I continued to live here and kept an eye with my spy-network on the Republic, before a starship crashed down not far away from here. I was surprised to say the least, because few ever come in those regions. Nevertheless, I found the ship and searched for survivors. But there was only one person. Bade Garell..."-Adla said.

"Wait! Your ship crashed here Bade?" Sirius asked with surprise.

"Yes. I was a bounty hunter at the time, and while I was trying to capture a quite dangerous criminal, I entered some forbidden zone and got shot by giant Stardestroyer. I escaped but couldn't go too far, so my Starfighter Delta-7 crashed on Betha II.

I lost consciousness and woke up a week later, on a bed and in this house." Bade explained.

"That's right. After I found him, I took him here and healed his injuries. And when he woke up, he explained to me what happened. So I let him stay for a little bit, the time for him to repair his ship. It actually took him a month. But after that month, he didn't want to leave." the old lady said with a warm smile toward Bade.

"That's right. Adla and her hospitality charmed me, a dangerous Bounty Hunter. So I stayed here and began living with her, and her crazy droid. And she actually taught me how to better use the Force and helped me master all seven forms of Lightsaber fighting." Bade said. "And it's been 10 years since that crash."

"That's quite a story!" Sirius said.

"Hey Bade, I have one question though. How you found yourself on that science laboratory with those green bastards? " Harry asked.

"Well, I had left Betha II for some business. I was in Coruscant when a group of masked beings attacked me. They were quite good, but in no way a match for me. And when I was on the verge of winning, they used some strange poles that created a Force deprived field around me. Because of sudden disconnection from the Force, I lost consciousness. And when I woke up, I had Force-suppressing handcuffs. After that, you know the rest." Bade answered.

"Hmm...we should be wary of those things." Sirius stated.

"Let's go Adla, I have to continue my training." Harry said standing.

The old lady followed her apprentice and the two Force users left the house.

.

.

.##########

.

Harry was sitting cross legged with his eyes closed in the hot sun of Betha II. He was meditating. Well, it was more likely that he was trying to meditate. Because every so often a sigh could be heard coming from him. Since the very moment Adla described his connection with the Force three months ago, he just couldn't think straight. To know that he was a tear in the Force and the only being that could converse with it made him feel...different.

How amusing that wherever he was going, he was always an anomaly. A freak among freaks. Freak. That was the word he hated the most. It forced him to relieve his years with the Dursleys. And how they always called him a freak. Well they were right for once.

It wasn't some sort of self-pity. It was just that he knew that the secret of his anomaly will one day be discovered, and he would be again the center of attention.

And he wasn't really eager to be the center of attention again. The little and simple life he was having with Sirius and the three new members in his new family suited him perfectly. Even if the said family was more than a little strange. A young man with the highest midi-chlorian count ever recorded, former wizard. His godfather, a swordsman prodigy, and also a former wizard. A tall scary looking man, a former Bounty Hunter. A crazy red droid whose life purpose was to drive Sirius crazy. And of course a crazy 700 years old woman, which was the most experienced Force user apart Master Yoda in the galaxy. So his life didn't miss in originality.

Of course he missed the constant danger with which he grew up. But it wasn't that important. Oh well, he should better continue with his meditation.

.

.

.##########

.

"It's time for you to begin your lightsaber training." Adla said. "I will give you my old lightsaber for your training and once you've mastered the seven forms, you will make your own."

"Finally! After a year of body and Force training, it's bloody time!" said an excited Harry.

"Don't be too eager to begin pup. It's a living hell! Believe me, I can vouch for it." Sirius said.

"Yeah, yeah! You're just trying to find some lame excuse to delay the major ass-kicking I'll give you." the young Force user said with a large smirk.

"What?! You little brat! Bring it on and I will show you the real meaning of ass-kicking!"

"It will not be today Sirius. He doesn't even know the first form." Adla said. "Take this lightsaber and go with Bade, he will show you the moves of the first form, Shii-Cho." the old lady finished giving the young Potter a hilt.

Harry took and ignited the lightsaber with a snap-hiss. The young Force user watched in fascination as the yellow beam of the lightsaber hummed.

"Wicked..."

.

.

.##########

.

"Hey pup, why are your slashes becoming so sloppy? I thought that you wanted to kick my ass." Sirius said with a smirk jumping several steps back and swinging his red lightsaber in a circular motion.

"Don't get cocky! You may be a better swordsman but I can roast your ass with my Force lightning despite your Force shield, don't forget that." Harry replied pointing his yellow lightsaber in his godfather's direction.

"Bring it on smart-ass." Sirius said with a smirk.

And not waiting for it to be said twice, Harry attacked his godfather with a vertical slash. Sirius, for his part side-stepped the swing and tried to slash Harry's neck with his own lightsaber, but the latter bended back, narrowly escaping the red humming beam. He instantaneously counterattacked by swinging his yellow blade to the left. The two lightsabers met in a hiss, and the two men were in a deadlock, both trying to overpower the other. Finally, the two former wizards jumped backwards and smirked. What better than the rush that a good fight brought?

Sirius swung rapidly his red sword and settled in his favorite lightsaber form: Makashi, the elegant and refined second form.

Harry for his part got in his own form: Ataru. The most acrobatic and Force relying form of the seven.

And in a blink of an eye the two warriors met in a deadlock and exchanged lightning quick blows. It will be one of many spars they will have...

.

.

.##########

.

"Today I will show you the secret behind the Force manipulation." Adla said. "In the last two years you've learned to wield a lightsaber and use every Force ability. But to use an ability and master it aren't the same things.

Until now I taught you to control yourself and to be emotionless during a fight. Because if you let yourself being controlled by your emotions, you know what will happen.

I'm taking a great risk by teaching you the real Force manipulation. For the secret is in the intent.

For example, with the Force lightning, if you want just to stop or render your opponent unconscious, willing it will only shock him slightly. But if you want to kill, the intensity of your lightning can not only kill on touch, but vaporize him completely." she continued. The problem is, when using the Dark side of the Force, the intent is always violent, and so emotions tend to get out of control." Adla finished. "Because of that, your task is much harder. You can't let yourself be driven by your emotions, or the Black Hole will open anew."

.

The old lady waited a little bit, to let her apprentice absorb the news and spoke again.

"I brought you here, near those rocks for your first exercise. Do you see this big rock?" the old Master said pointing to an 8 feet tall and 6 feet wide rock. "You have to destroy that with a Force-push. But the rock cannot move. It has to stay in the same place all the time."

"But how will I destroy the rock with a Force-push without 'pushing' it?" a bewildered Harry asked.

"Don't forget that the intent is the secret." the old lady answered. "I'll come back later."

.

Harry for his part glared at the rock and walked towards it, stopping 10 yards away. 'Hmpf...Destroy but not move...' Well, let's go...

He began to focus the Force around his hand, and after the amassed energy was enough, he launched it with all his might at the rock.

The said rock was flung 30 yards back and Harry cursed under his breath. Well, it wasn't like he hoped to succeed at the first try, didn't he? Ehm…Well, actually he did...

With a flick of his hand, the stone was returned to its original place. He had to try again.

Again, he concentrated the energy around his hand and completely deafened his emotions, before launching the Force push towards the rock. The result was nearly the same. So with another flick, he returned the rock to its original place.

'The secret is the intent? Hmm...'

He focused the energy and launched the wave of Force at the rock, willing with all his might to destroy it.

This time the rock was sent back only 10 feet and adorned a slight crack on the middle. That was a start. Harry made the big stone fly back and again concentrated the Force around his hand. The problem was that his intent wasn't strong enough. How could he make it stronger? Well, he knew a way...by using his emotions. But that was out of the question. If he used his emotions he not only would lose control of himself, but his damned Black Hole would absorb any energy around him, and then…well that wouldn't be pretty. It took him two years to calm it. No, he couldn't use his emotions and endanger his family.

The young Force user tightened his fists and narrowed his eyes. He had to succeed! He couldn't stop now!

And with a unbreakable determination he launched the Force push at the rock, and it exploded in thousands of pieces.

Harry smiled. He was starting to get the hang of it. And without wasting time, he began launching Force pushes everywhere, destroying every rock in the vicinity. Yes, he was starting to get the hang of it...

.

.

.

**Review please !**

**Daistaf**


	5. Chapter 4 : Coruscant

**Chapter Edited 21/03/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Thank yooou for the reviews ! That makes me really happy! Here is the real beginning of the story. I just wanted to say that I've changed the time-line a little bit, so the Episode II : Attack of the Clones will be in 25 BBY. Padmé will be 21, Anakin 18 and Harry..you'll see. And now on with the story! Hope you enjoy !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Chapter 4 : Coruscant.

.

.

Harry was sitting in the shadows of a large rock some hundred yards from the house. His eyes were closed, and anyone who would look at him would think that he was meditating, or... sleeping.

But it was neither of them. Actually he was training in his new ability. He called it the Far-sight. With enough concentration, he could sense anything and anyone miles around him. And he wasn't limited to only the senses. No. He could even move things!

He heard someone approaching, it was his godfather. Hn...He knew it was him even before Sirius left the house.

.

"Hey pup. What are you doing? Are you meditating?" the man asked.

"No, I'm training my Far-sight." Harry answered.

"Your sensitive power? Isn't it a little useless in here? I mean, there is no one on this planet apart from us."

"It's not a problem. I sense not only living beings but objects too. I am actually moving some stones right now." the young Force user answered.

"Where? I don't see stones flying anywhere?" Sirius said looking around.

"They are 3 miles from here."

"Oh...So you increased your range? Didn't expect any less from you."

"Why are you here Sirius?" Harry asked opening his eyes.

"What? Can't I just come to check on my godson?" an indignant Black asked.

"I'm not my naive self anymore Sirius."

"Well, that's what bothers me. Two years ago you would have done everything to have a normal life, but now you've completely changed and all you're doing is training alone!"

"That's partly your doing."

"Yeah well, I've only advised you to accept your destiny and prepare yourself! But not to become an emotionless killing machine!" Sirius cried out.

"I'm not broadcasting my thoughts, I'll give you that. But I'm not emotionless. However I didn't have any other way to calm the Black Hole. And to say the truth, I'm better without doing so. Look at all that happened in the past, because I was too driven by my emotions. Now that sort of things won't happen. And it's not like I've lost my playfulness!" Harry said, and seeing his godfather face, he added. "And I still love you, you old dog!"

"Ok, ok. I accept this part of you. But what about the 'killing machine' ?"

"For your information, I killed no one since we are in this realm. So your accusation is completely out of line." the young man answered.

"Not completely. I can see that you've changed. You are ready to kill!"

"Yes, I've changed. Because I had enough of my self-pitying! Before, I never wanted to answer back to my aggressors. I never wanted to impose my will. I was always hiding in the shadows. But that time is over! I will not let myself be controlled ever again. And you know what Sirius,…" Harry began after standing up and tightening his fists. "If I ever have to kill..." his godson said while launching a little Force push at the rock he was standing near to. The said rock exploded in thousands of pieces. "Then I will kill..."

The two former wizards remained there in a silence for a minute.

.

"Okay pup. I will not bring that up again. But know that I will always be behind you wherever you go and whatever you do." Sirius finally said.

"Thank you Padfoot. That means a lot." Harry said with a rare smile.

"Anyway, Adla wants to see you." his godfather continued.

"Let's go."

.

His godson stood up and followed him.

.

.##########

.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Harry asked the old lady.

"Yes. I think that the time has come for you to make your own lightsaber. After those four years, you've mastered the lightsaber fighting and the Force manipulation. I think that you are ready." Adla answered.

"Finally..."

"Take those crystals." the old lady said showing Harry three crystals. They were glowing a strong pink color.

"K-Kaiburr crystals?" a bewildered Harry asked.

"Yes. I've cut them from my larger crystal. I think that they will be very useful. Its healing and energetic powers will help you in your quest." the old lady said. "I never used them like focusing crystals, so I can't really help you in your lightsaber creation. But I have all the parts you need. They are in this sack." she finished, giving her apprentice the said sSack.

"Thank you Adla...I..I don't know what to say." said Harry taking the crystals, and on contact feeling their great power.

"Then don't say anything." the old Master said with a smile. "Now go and find some place where you can begin to meditate and infuse your Force into them."

"Will do." Harry said before leaving the house.

.

.##########

.

He was sitting in a cave that he found the first year he was on Betha II. It was a little circular grotto with nothing but stones inside. The temperature wasn't as hot as in the outside, perfect for meditation. It was already 12 hours since he had initiated his meditation.

Every Jedi or Sith had to infuse their focusing stone with the Force. It was one of the most important steps in the making of a lightsaber. And that way, the crystal was unique for each wielder. Normally the process of meditation was about 3 or 4 days. But it strongly depended on the focusing crystal used and the Force user's power. And in Harry's case, having much more power than normal Force users and using the most powerful focusing crystal, his meditation time could easily reach one week, if not more.

But Harry, not thinking about all that, continued to infuse the Force in his three Kaiburr crystals.

.

. ##########

.

"Is it normal that he has been meditating for three days already?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, of course. Three to four days is the normal meditation time." Bade answered.

"But with his high midi-chlorian amount and the use of Kaiburr crystals, it will take him more." Adla said.

"All right." Sirius said with a sigh. "Hey Bade, what do you say about a little spar?"

"Why not." the former bounty hunter answered with a smirk.

The two men left the house and walked some distance from it to make sure not to damage anything.

"With or without the Force?" Bade asked

"With. I want to perfect my moves." Sirius answered. "Ok, let's go!"

Bade ignited his violet lightsaber while Sirius ignited his red one. The two swordsmen stood still for some seconds. Sirius swung his blade in a 'X' flourish and got in the stance of his favorite form: Makashi, the elegant and precise defense form. Bade was a master of any form, but his favorite was Djem-So, the powerful and aggressive form. He took his lightsaber in two hands and positioned it above his head, angled back a little.

And in the blink of an eye, Bade attacked his opponent with an overhand power blow enhanced with the Force. Sirius swirled to the left and got out of the way immediately attacking back with a fluid circular motion. But the bounty hunter ducked under it and slashed his blade in an upward move meeting the red beam with a hiss. The two men were in a deadlock and were trying to overpower the other. Finally, Sirius stopped pushing and that caused his opponent to lose his footing and stumble forward. Using the momentum, Sirius swirled to his left and slashed in Bade's head direction. Garell, for his part jumped forward and rolled on the ground. Rapidly standing, he turned around in time to block Sirius' strike. They were again in a deadlock.

Bade smiled and jumped several steps back, and not losing time launched a Force push at his opponent. Sirius, not surprised in the slightest moved his hand forward, on the path of the Force push, and when the said Force technique got in contact with his hand, his Force shield absorbed the energy. And only a micro-second later he launched the Force push back with a smirk.

Bade, already knowing that that would happen, avoided it with ease and rapidly approached Sirius swinging his violet blade upside-down at him. The former wizard bent backwards narrowly escaping the humming beam and slashed to the left with his own lightsaber. Bade continued his assault with powerful Force infused blows. And Sirius for his part was completely on the defense, dodging, bending, swirling and only counter-attacking with quick jabs. He was waiting for the perfect opening. And there it was! When Bade's swing had gone to the left some inches more than usual, Sirius struck to his opponent's abdomen and caught him. If it would have been a real fight, Bade would have had a very nasty cut. But he only got a little stinging sensation, because their lightsabers were on training mode. Not wanting to get another blow, the bounty hunter gave a left hook to Sirius and with a Force enhanced jump rose ten yards into the air. Bade focused the energy around his left hand and launched a powerful Force lightning.

Sirius braced himself and waited for the incoming attack by pointing his left hand towards it. And once the lightning struck its target, it traveled along his left hand, his abdomen and finally was launched back by his right hand.

Bade fended it away with his lightsaber and landed on the ground.

"Your Force shield is really a unique and remarkable ability." Bade said. "To absorb and launch back any Force based attack is just incredible!"

"Yeah. I'm invulnerable to them. I'm sure that, when I will fight a Force user, he will be so surprised that he wouldn't know what'll hit him." a smiling Sirius said. "Let's continue."

"With pleasure."

.

.

. ##########

.

It was only after eight days and six hours that Harry opened his eyes. He was feeling a little exhausted. His limbs were numb after sitting in the same position for more than a week. His muscles were sore. His eyelids were heavy, but he adorned a slight smirk. The first part was over. Harry looked at the three crystals in his hands: they were pulsing with power, glowing a strong pink color. The Kaiburr crystals…

He stood up slowly and walked a bit around the cave to stretch his limbs. Finally, when he was ready, he sat down again and opened the bag with all the parts he needed. There were two Diatium Power cells, Cycling field energizers, energy modulation circuits, blade adjustment pieces, blade power adjustment pieces, grips, some strong magnets and finally some blade emitters. Perfect for the Dual-Phase lightsaber he planned on making. Laying all the parts on the ground before him, Harry began.

.

.

.##########

.

Some hours later he was observing his brand-new and unique lightsaber.

The pommel was 8 inches long, composed of silver and black stripes made from some comfortable material for a better hand-grip. The pommel cap was spherical, and was composed of a very strong magnet. Harry chose a magnet that would stick to his belt instead of a belt ring. That way he could take his lightsaber with the Force.

Then, there was the part where his Kaiburr crystals were installed. He had made a rectangular opening on the one side, that way he could see and touch his crystals to tap in their healing and energizing powers.

The part that contained the Cycling field energizers and energy modulation circuits was a pure gold color and had the red switch button with power and blade adjustments at its sides.

And all that was topped by a magnetic stabilizing ring and blade emitter shroud containing the emitter matrix. All in all, the hilt was 12 inches, black, silver and gold.

Harry pushed the red button and his lightsaber switched with a snap-hiss. The humming pink beam illuminated the dark cave. The young man smirked sensing the great power from his Force weapon, augmenting his already unique one.

He made some practice swings and noted with pleasure that the blade was perfect. He had his own lightsaber now and could give Adla back the old one he used.

Switching off the beam he stuck the hilt to his belt and left the cave. It was time to return back, and actually eat something. Because even if his body was stronger and could heal faster, that didn't mean he could live forever without eating. And after eight days without a meal, well, you could get quite famished.

.

. ##########

.

"Hi everyone." Harry said entering the house.

"Pup! Finally! I was getting really worried. Eight days! That's insane!" Sirius said seeing his godson for the first time in a week.

"Yeah well, I couldn't make any faster."

"So? How is it?" his godfather asked. "Show us the lightsaber!"

Smirking, and with the use of the Force, Harry took his lightsaber in hand.

"Oh! A magnetic pommel cap! That alone is impressive." Sirius interrupted.

His godson for his part, continued and switched on his lightsaber and with a snap-hiss, the pink humming beam came to life.

Adla and Bade could feel the power coming from the sword. The Kaiburr crystal was truly a powerful item.

"Well, enough with the theatrics, I'm starving." Harry said switching off his lightsaber and sticking it back to his belt with the Force.

"Come, I will make you something to eat." Adla said standing up.

And Master with apprentice left for the kitchen.

.

.

. ##########

.

Harry was meditating in the room he shared with his godfather. Sirius was soundlessly sleeping on his own bed at the other end of the room. A week had passed since he had created his lightsaber and he was already fighting with it like he had used it for a long time.

The young Force user meditated many times those last days. It was like he sensed that something important would happen. But sadly, he hadn't found what the event would be. Like the Force refused to reveal it. The former wizard sighed, it was useless. He opened his eyes and stood up, preparing to leave the room, when a voice stopped him.

"Harry..."

The young man frowned.

"Harry..."

It was the same comforting woman's voice he had heard four years ago. And to say that in all those past four years the voice hadn't talked to him even once.

"Harry...Coruscant..."

"What? Coruscant?"

He was ridiculous! It wasn't like the Force will answer to him! No, he had to concentrate. And that was what he did.

Slowly sitting back on his bed, he concentrated on the Force and let it flow through him. Finally he heard the full sentence.

"Harry...you must go to Coruscant... protect Amidala...go to Coruscant…Harry...protect Amidala..."

.

Dear Merlin! The Force had really talked to him! And it wasn't some random stuff! The Force had called him by his name, and...wanted him to protect someone called Amidala on Coruscant.

He was more than surprised! Well, he always knew that he would hear the Force again, but to receive a mission from it...unbelievable!

"Hey Sirius! Wake up!" Harry said, but his godfather slept like a stone.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out, this time adding a little Force push. But that was a useless attempt, because his Force shield absorbed it instantaneously.

"Oh damn it, I completely forgot about that one!" the young Force user said. "Well Sirius, you let me no other choice."

Harry concentrated a massive amount energy in his arm and launched a powerful Force lightning towards his godfather's backside. The only way to bypass the Force shield was to overpower it. And even in that case, only an attack of Harry's power could bypass the shield.

The reaction from his Force lightning was instantaneous...Sirius jumped from the bed, screaming his lungs out while holding his sore behind.

"What the hell was that?" he screamed looking around the room and spotting his godson.

"It's my new way of waking you up." Harry responded.

"You..? It was you..? I will kill you!"

"Yeah yeah. But there was actually a reason as to why you are awake."

"And what is it, if I may ask?" said an irritated Sirius.

"The Force talked to me."

"After four years? So what did it say?"

"Euhm..Its actual words were : Harry, go to Coruscant and protect Amidala."

"Are you serious? Ah! No that's me...HaHa!"

"Sirius! I'm seri..humpf...It's a _grave_ matter."

"Well, is it some sort of mission? That's what it sounds to me. Go to Coruscant, save some asses, play the hero...Hey! Isn't Amidala a chick name?"

"Yeah..."

"Ha! Imagine she is a hot babe! That would be wonderful!"

"Or she can be an old woman that needs protection..."

"Hey! You don't have to be so pessimistic!"

"No, I'm just realistic."

"Right... Anyway, what are you thinking of doing?"

"I think that I will ask Adla for some information. She should know many things with her spy-network."

"Ok, let's go."

.

.

. ##########

.

The two former wizards entered the living room where Adla was watching the television. At their serious expressions, she understood that something was going on.

"What is it?" she asked before neither of them could make a sound.

"The Force talked to me." Harry answered.

"Oh...and what did it say?"

"That I had to go to Coruscant and protect Amidala."

"Amidala you say?"

"Yeah…do you know who it can be?"

"Actually, yes. The Naboo Senator Padmé Amidala should be in Coruscant by tomorrow evening. I think that she will be going to the Galactic Senate to vote on some Republic matter."

"Are you sure it's her?" Harry asked.

"She is the only Amidala I know that will be on Coruscant for a while. So yes, it should be her. And to say the truth, she is really a person that should be protected."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Before being Senator, she was the Queen of Naboo. A damn good Queen, despite her young age. Some even tried to assassinate her but failed. She is not corrupted unlike so many others politicians. She always fights for the right cause. And now that I think about it, the reason she will be on Coruscant is to vote against the creation of a Republic Clone army. I've heard that the majority of Senators are for the creation but she isn't. So maybe someone wants to get her out of the picture?" Adla finished.

"You said she should be on Coruscant by tomorrow evening?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"How much time will it take for us to get there?" the young man asked.

"About ten hours with the hyperdrive."

"Ok, then we will leave tomorrow early in the morning." said Harry.

"How do you want to go there?" Sirius asked.

"I think we will use Bade's old Delta-7 Starfighter. If he is ok with it of course." Harry said.

"I will go fetch him." his godfather said before leaving the room.

The Master and apprentice remained in silence for a little.

"Do you think I'm ready, Adla?"

The old woman looked at the young man. He was taller than before, about 6 feet and 2 inches. Had broad shoulders, was lean and muscled at the same time. His black hair was cut short. He wasn't wearing glasses anymore, his eyesight was corrected upon his arrival in this realm. He had baggy black pants that were tugged in gray boots. He wore two belts, one adorning his lightsaber and the other three pouches with little metallic spheres. He had a skin-tight black tee-shirt that was covered with a gray jacket with many belts and pockets. On his arms he wore bracers. But the most important feature was his expression. Or more likely the lack of it.

There stood an expressionless young man watching her with steel hard eyes, ready for anything that his destiny could throw on his path.

Was he ready for what awaited him? Yes he was ready.

"You are, Harry. But once you leave Betha II all decisions you'll take will have consequences. Be wary of everything and everyone around you. Always remember that you have the power to save many lives. And most of all, Harry, don't lose control of your emotions...or the Black Hole will open anew." the old lady answered.

"Thank you again Adla. For all you've done for us."

"You're welcome Harry Potter." his Master said with a smile.

.

"So you want to use my old Delta-7?" a voice asked behind the young man.

"Yes Bade. Will you let us drive it?" Harry said.

"Of course! Just don't destroy it."

"Don't worry about that Garell. I'll make sure it stays in one piece." Sirius replied with a smile.

"Ok Padfoot, let's prepare for tomorrow." the young Force user said.

The two former wizards left the room letting Adla and Bade alone.

"You haven't revealed the prophecy to him, have you?" the former bounty hunter asked.

"No. I think he will discover it in time by himself." the old Master answered.

"Are you sure it's wise? Don't you think he will be angry to discover yet another prophecy about him?"

"It's not another prophecy. The one made on his home-planet is the same as our own. Just said differently." Adla explained.

"So that makes him the real Child of the Prophecy." Bade stated.

"Indeed."

"And what about the other one, Skywalker?"

"Only time will tell..."

.

.

.##########

.

The two former wizards stood near the ship entrance, while Adla and Bade were saying their goodbyes.

"Good luck. And beware of some bounty hunters. Especially Jango Fett." Bade said.

"It really is sad that you will not be coming with us." Sirius said with a sad smile.

"My place is by Adla's side. And she won't enter on the scene for a while, if ever, so you have to return here one day."

"Oh come on! Stop with those theatrics! It's not like we will not see each-other again." Harry said.

"You should go now, or the Senator will arrive on Coruscant before you." Adla said.

"You're right. Let's go Padfoot." said the young man before walking to the ship staircase with Sirius following.

"Oh and Harry...don't forget that you always have a choice..."

.

.

. ##########

.

Godfather and godson were sitting before the old Delta-7's screens. They were preparing the course for their Hyperspace travel.

"I'm ready." Sirius said.

Harry nodded and pulled a handle; instantaneously the ship made the jump-like movement and entered the hyperspace.

It was the second time they were traveling with the speed of light but they were already used to the strange sensation.

"So, ten hours of hyperspace? A long trip if you ask me." Sirius said. "What do you think we will have to do once on Coruscant?"

"I have no idea. But we will have to protect that Senator. She must be someone of importance if the Force wants me to protect her." Harry replied.

"Well, I just hope she is gorgeous."

"We'll see."

.

.

.##########

.

"Whoa! Coruscant is amazing! Look at that! I have never seen something so...so…huge! Buildings everywhere, spaceships and speedsters flying in every direction... It's just so…so...Are those people crazy?" Sirius deflated after a few seconds.

"I agree with you there. I haven't seen anything more beautiful." Harry stated. "We will be going to land on the landing zone reserved for politicians. Where are the codes Bade gave us?"

"There." his godfather responded giving him an electronic pad. And not long after that they heard a voice coming from the ship's communication speakers and a man's face appeared on the main screen.

"You are entering Coruscant's restricted landing zone. What is your identification code?"

"Here is Delta-7 'Coron', identification code: 38048F939049BH." Harry answered without a beat.

"Identification code accepted, you may land Delta-7 Coron."

"Thank you." the young man said.

And a few minutes later they landed on one of the platforms and exited the Spaceship.

"So what will we do now 'Mister the Force user'?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"We will have to find the platform on which Senator Amidala will land."

"If she is not already there."

"She is not. I can sense through the Force that she is not around, yet."

"Okay, so how do you want to find out the good platform?"

"By asking someone who knows…"

"Right, and that someone will gladly reveal to you such restricted information." said Sirius with sarcasm.

"Oh I don't think he will have a choice in the matter..." Harry calmly said with a dangerous smirk. "Let's go."

The two men walked for a bit before the younger stopped.

"That one looks like someone who knows many things." Harry said pointing at a little looking man, one of the pier Guards.

Rapidly approaching the said man, the young Force user lifted his right hand towards the Guards head and said: "Hey you!"

The man turned towards them and had a surprised expression, but it didn't last long, because it was rapidly replaced by a blank one.

"Where is the landing platform of Nabooian Senator Amidala?" Harry asked.

" Nabooian Senator Amidala will land on platform 23." the guard said in an monotonous voice.

"You may continue your duties." Harry said before turning around and walking towards the said platform. Sirius blinked twice and quickly caught his godson.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That was a Force mind manipulation." Harry answered.

"Like the Imperio?"

"Something like that, but on a greater scale."

"You never said that you could do such a thing!"

"I haven't? Oh…it must have slipped my mind." Harry said with a smirk.

"Hmpf! You can use it on anyone, and make him do anything?"

"Yes, if his willpower is weaker than mine."

"Quite handy." Sirius remarked.

"Walk faster, I feel the ship is approaching."

"Hey Harry, I always wondered about one thing." Sirius began, in a very serious un-Sirius like manner. "Once we are revealed to the world, how will they call us?"

"By our names..."

"No, I'm talking about our titles. You know like Jedi, Sith etc. You are a Force user but neither Jedi nor Sith. And I am not force sensitive, even if I can throw back attacks. You don't really think they will call us the Force user young man and his non Force sensitive godfather!"

"You're right. We should find something."

"I actually have an idea, if you agree of course."

"What is it?"

"If you accept taking my name...we could be the Blacks." a hopeful Sirius said.

"Padfoot, are you proposing to adopt me?" the young Force user asked, completely baffled by the sudden proposition.

"Well, I always considered you like a son, so it won't be a great change."

"I happily accept, Sirius." his godson said with a rare smile.

"Thank you pup. So now on you will be Harry Potter-Black. And we are the Blacks."

Harry's smile widened and the two men walked towards the platform 23. They found a hiding place where they could see the landing perfectly.

"I will have to hide my Force signature. I feel Jedi are coming." Harry said.

And not a minute later, two Jedi with four Guards approached the platform 23.

"Look Sirius, the ship is here." Harry said pointing towards a big specially designed Nabooian travel-ship, that was nearing the landing zone.

The said ship landed calmly on the platform 23 and the Jedi began approaching the entrance. But suddenly, out of nowhere, five metallic spheres rolled towards the ship and stopped near the guards.

Harry heard the younger of the two Jedi ask what they were, but got his answer when the spheres rapidly changed into five assassin droids. The two Jedi reactions were instantaneous. They ignited their lightsabers and began fighting the droids.

"Don't you think we should help?" Sirius asked.

"They are just droids. Those Jedi can take care of them." Harry said. "See?" he added watching how the older Jedi finished off the last droid.

"So now we will finally see that Nabooian Senator." his godfather said with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah..."-Harry began but stopped. Something was wrong…the Force was agitated. He remarked that the older Jedi sensed it too. The young Black concentrated and listened to the Force..."Bomb..."

"A bomb..." he repeated.

"What? A bomb? Where?" Sirius asked, his eyes widening.

"!" Harry's eyes widened. "Under the ship!"

"What?!"

But the young man didn't respond and jumped towards the platform.

When he landed, the two Jedi turned towards him and ignited their lightsabers again, surely thinking he was another assassin.

"Get away from the ship! There is a bomb!" Harry said with force.

"Who are you?" asked the younger Jedi.

"Are you deaf? Evacuate the platform!"

"Listen you..." the younger Jedi began but was interrupted. Harry had enough of it. Lifting his hand horizontally at his sides, he launched a very fast Force push, and everyone around him, including the Jedi were sent flying 30 yards back.

He looked to the right and spotted a little Nabooian Guard ship approaching.

He couldn't let it land, or it would be caught in the explosion. So he lifted his right hand towards it and focused. He sensed the pilot and smirked.

"Do not land." he ordered and the pilot changed directions and began flying around the platform within an acceptable distance.

Now, he had to do something with the main ship. He would never evacuate it in time, and if he ordered the pilot to leave, he wouldn't be quick enough. Harry rapidly looked around him and spotted a 100 yards high tower just near the platform. Well, it wasn't like he had any other choice...

Harry turned towards the ship and braced himself. Lifting his hands in its direction he let the Force flow through him and slowly the ship rose by some yards from the ground and began hovering. But suddenly sensing a great danger, he pushed as much energy as he could and threw the Spaceship up, by 100 yards, under the incredulous eyes of the Jedi. But it wasn't finished yet. So Harry crouched and with a powerful motion, Force jumped to the spotted tower's top, arriving in perfect time to catch the Spaceship he previously threw, with the Force.

And not a second later, the platform 23 exploded, creating big flames and smoke.

Harry for his part, waited for the flames to die down and began descending the ship to the ground and towards the platform 22. And when the ship was deposed, he relaxed and jumped to the ground next to it. Finally remembering the other little ship, ordered to the pilot to land.

"That was totally awesome!" Sirius said landing next to his godson.

People who previously were thrown away, reassembled around the two Blacks. The main ship's entrance opened and the Senator Amidala with her Guards exited. At the same time, other guards and another woman strangely resembling the Senator exited the little Nabooian Guard Ship. The two Jedi advanced towards them.

"It was you who threw our ship away from the explosion?" the Senator asked Harry.

"Yes…" he answered calmly.

"You have our gratitude, stranger." she continued. "I'm the Nabooian Senator Amidala."

"So it was you who ordered the ship's pilot to not land." a guard from the little ship stated. "I'm Captain Panaka, Senator Amidala's Guard chief." he continued. "Thank you for your help, but how did you know that the platform would explode and how did you control the pilot?"

"I was near, and sensed the bomb through the Force." Harry answered. "As for the pilot, I used the Force manipulation."

"Who are you?" asked the older Jedi, still guarding his hand on his lightsaber, albeit a switched off one. "Were you sent by the Jedi Council?

"It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking names." Harry answered.

"You are right, I'm Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and that's my apprentice Anakin Skywalker.

"Harry and Sirius Black." Harry said. "And no, we weren't sent by the Jedi Council. Actually we weren't sent by anyone."

"So why are you here?" the younger Jedi asked.

"The Force guided me here." Harry answered impassively.

"The Force guided you?"

"Yes, it guided me here. And I don't want to boast, but all of are lucky I was here to save you." Harry said.

"We would have stopped it anyway." said Anakin with a frown. "And I don't trust you."

"Well, that's perfect, because I don't trust you either, little Jedi. But I'm not an enemy." Harry finished, turning toward the Knight. "You can sense it, don't you?"

"Yes…" Obi-Wan said, despite himself.

"And you sensed the disturbance in the Force before the explosion." the young Black continued.

"How do you know?"

"I have a great connection with the Force."

"Ok, we will trust you, for now." Kenobi said.

Harry nodded. But frowned afterward. That young man, Anakin, he was very strong in the Force. Much stronger than the Knight Kenobi. He should be wary of him.

.

"Are you alright, Senator?" Amidala's strangely resembling woman asked.

"Yes, thank you Cordé." the Senator answered.

The two women exchanged looks and Amidala nodded. Harry frowned. Something wasn't right… Her handmaiden had a strange presence...like she wasn't simply a handmaiden...and even the Force was strong around her...hmm...Ah! Yes...Very clever, Senator Amidala...

"Knight Kenobi, padawan Skywalker." Harry said. "I think it would be wise to escort the Senator rapidly to her quarters for her protection."

"Yes, I agree with you." Obi-Wan said.

"I can't go to my quarters now! I have to be in the Galactic Senate for the Vote!" the Senator exclaimed. "I can't miss it!"

"Someone tried to assassinate the Senator to stop her from voting against the creation of the Republic Army. That is another reason that she should go." Cordé stated.

"As you wish, Senator." Panaka agreed.

"Let's go then." the Jedi Knight said and began leading them toward the Galactic Senate.

.

"I don't know about the Senator, but her Handmaiden is just gorgeous!" Sirius whispered to his godson.

"Aren't you a little too old for her?"

"Hey, I'm only 39!"

"That's what I'm saying. You're like…what...20 years older than her?" Harry said with a grin.

"Smart-ass..."

At the same time, the Senator was talking to the Jedi.

"It has been a long time, Knight Obi-Wan, Anakin…"

"I'm glad to see you, Padmé." the younger Jedi said.

"Me too Annie, you've grown so much. You're not the little boy I met on Tatooine anymore."

Anakin blushed and turned away.

"You're even more beautiful than before." he said, making the Senator smile.

"Thank you."

.

Harry, seeing all that, hid his large smirk and walked faster to catch the handmaiden.

"Black, right?" she asked. "Are you a Jedi?"

"No, just a Force user." Harry answered.

"Well, thank you again for your courageous actions." she said. "I'm Cordé."

"Harry, glad to meet you." said the young man with a grin. "They seem quite close." he continued, speaking about the Senator and the padawan. Cordé frowned.

"They are good friends. He helped to stop the Trade Federation Blockade on Naboo ten years ago." she said.

"And has a big crush on her..." Harry added with a smile. "Poor him..."

"What do you mean?" Cordé said narrowing her eyes.

"He isn't even talking to the right person, is he…? Senator Padmé Amidala..."

Cordé's eyes widened and she stopped.

"How did you..."

"I have my ways." Harry answered, a predatory smile forming on his face. "Aren't you coming...Cordé? We shouldn't delay the Senator."

.

.

.

**Review please !**

**Daistaf**


	6. Chapter 5 : Aayla Secura

**Chapter Edited 21/03/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hey guys ! Thanks for the reviews ! Sorry but I couldn't make it any quicker with my studies. Anyway, you'll discover Padmé's most dangerous enemy...haha.. Hope you'll like it! Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Chapter 5 : Aayla Secura

.

.

.

Once arrived at the Galactic Senate, 'Cordé' and the Senator left the group. Amidala surely wanted to take her role back for the incoming vote.

Sirius approached his godson, where the latter was waiting with the Guards.

"Hey Harry. What will we do after the vote? The Force said to protect the Senator, but how exactly will we do that? Do you have a plan, after your little stunt?"

"I think that once Amidala accepts our protection and is safely escorted to her quarters, we should go to the Jedi Temple and talk to the Jedi Council." the young Black responded.

"And you are sure that she will accept because..?"

"We saved her life and the lives of her people. And because she knows that we are not her enemies." Harry said.

"Ok, we'll say she accepts our help; why do you want to talk to the Jedi Council?"

"Because once they discover our existence, they will want to hunt us down. The Jedi can't let dangerous Force users like us walk freely around, so they will take us down and then ask questions. That's why we should announce our presence to them before they decide that we are a danger to the Republic. And to say the truth, I don't want to be a wanted criminal on the run." Harry answered.

"Me neither." Sirius said. "Hey, looks like the Jedi wants to ask us some questions." he continued seeing the approaching Force users.

"Harry Black, Sirius Black, I wanted to talk to you." Knight Kenobi said. "

"Yes?"

"What is the real reason you are here? For I can feel that your presence here isn't from pure _luck_."

"You're right." Sirius said. "Harry, is sort of a seer. And yesterday, he had had a vision in which Senator Amidala was assassinated, therefore we decided to come to Coruscant and save her."

"You're not serious, are you?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"He is very serious, Jedi." Harry answered, continuing with Sirius' half-truth. "And we are here to protect the Senator."

"You have nothing to do here. Two Jedi like us will be enough to protect Padmé." Anakin continued. "We don't need help from…from…what are you anyway?"

"We are humans, isn't it obvious?" the younger Black answered with a roll of his eyes. "And for your information, we didn't enter any category. We are unique Force users. You can just call us the _Blacks_."

"I think it would be better to introduce yourselves to the Jedi Council, once the Senator is in safety." Obi-Wan proposed.

"I agree with you, Jedi Knight Kenobi." Harry said. "It was already on our schedule."

"Are you accepting their help?" the younger Jedi asked with a frown. "But they are complete strangers."

"We could use some help to protect the Senator, now that we know someone is really after her." his master answered. "And you have to agree that he saved us all."

"But..."

"Anakin! Get your emotions in check! You are a Jedi, don't disgrace yourself!" the Knight said with force.

"I'm sorry master." the Padawan said looking down in shame.

.

Finally the real Padmé exited the room she was in, wearing her black Senator dress, closely followed by the real Cordé. Harry watched them approach and smirked. He had to admit that the Nabooian Senator was really gorgeous. He glanced to his left and observed the younger Jedi. Anakin was watching the two similar women approach, with a frown. Harry's smirk widened when Skywalker walked towards them.

"Padmé, are you letting Cordé go to the Vote in your place?" he asked talking to Cordé.

The Handmaiden blushed and turned toward the Senator. Anakin not really understanding what was going on turned toward her, too. Padmé was looking forward, her head straight, her lips tightened in a little line.

Skywalker scrutinized her for a little bit and his eyes widened. Oh no!

And with an angry 'Humpf', Padmé walked past him and entered the Galaxy Senate's Chamber.

Harry couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, and looking around he spotted Sirius and even Obi-Wan adorning smiles. While Anakin stood in the same place, with a horror-struck face.

Life promised to be good for Harry…

.

Harry continued to smile, but it was rapidly replaced by a frown, because only seconds after Padmé entered the Senate Chamber, he sensed a fluctuation in the Force. A very little fluctuation. But with his unique connection he caught it nonetheless. And he was sure he was the only one. He closed his eyes and surveyed rapidly his surroundings with his Far-sight. Nothing strange or threatening was in the vicinity. Maybe in the Senate Chamber? He began searching for the source of disturbance and suddenly sensed the presence of the Dark side of the Force, but it lasted only seconds before it disappeared. He opened his eyes. What the hell was that!?

"What is it?" Sirius asked him after seeing his godson frowning in concentration.

"I sensed a Dark disturbance in the Force." Harry answered. "Knight Kenobi, is there Jedi or Force users in the Senate?"

"No. Nothing of the sort. Why?" Obi-Wan said.

"I sensed a disturbance in the Force, a Dark one." the young Black answered with a grave voice.

"But I haven't sensed anything." the older Jedi stated.

"Like I said before, my connection with the Force is quite unique. And I sensed it in the Senate Chamber." Harry said.

"I want to believe you, but we can't confirm that by entering the chamber. It's forbidden to enter once the Vote begins." Obi-Wan said.

"So we can't do anything." Sirius stated with a frown.

"We could inform the Jedi Council" the Knight replied.

"We could try, but I don't think they will believe me." Harry said and looked toward the Chamber's doors. Whoever that was, was dangerous. And if what Adla said was true, only those who used the Dark side of the Force, like Sith, could produce such disturbances. That meant that the Sith were really plotting something under the Jedi Council's nose. And it wasn't comforting in the slightest.

.

.##########

.

.

Padmé sighed in relief. She had tried her hardest to delay the Vote for the Clone Army since she was sure all senators would vote for its creation, and her near death experience was a good way to change topics. The whole session, they only discussed about the lack of security in the Republic and ways to make it better. At the end, her own safety issue was dwelled on by Chancellor Palpatine.

"I think it would be wise to assign Jedi for your protection, Senator Amidala." said Palpatine.

"I already have Jedi to protect me. Actually Jedi Knight Kenobi and his padawan Skywalker were waiting for me at the landing platform. They saved me from the explosion." Padmé said, not revealing that the Blacks were the ones that had saved her delegation. She had a feeling that the lesser peoples knew about them, the better.

"Did they?" a surprised Chancellor asked.

"Yes, they were sent by the Jedi Council." the Nabooian Senator continued.

"Wonderful! That way you will be safe." Palpatine said. "Alright, the meeting is adjourned for one week."

.

Everyone began leaving the Chamber but the Chancellor caught Amidala before she left.

"Padmé, dear, I'm so glad you aren't hurt. You should be careful while on Coruscant. This planet is nothing like our peaceful Naboo.

"I will be careful Chancellor Palpatine, thank you for the concern." Amidala said.

"We will have a little meeting between selected Senators to discuss the Republic Clone army in details, in two days' time, in the old Senate building. I wanted you to be there, but with the assassination attempt, I think it would be wiser that you send a representative. What do you say?"

"I want to come by myself. It's an important matter."

"But Padmé! You should not risk your life like that! What will Queen Jamillia and the Nabooian people do if their former Queen and now best Senator dies? I insist that you send someone in your place." Palpatine said.

"Alright, I think that I will follow your advice and send someone, Jar Jar Binks." the Nabooian Senator suggested.

"Ah the Gungans representative of Naboo." Palpatine said. "Very well. I wish you a good day, Senator Amidala."

"You too." Padmé said before leaving the chamber.

.

.

Once the door closed, the smile he was adorning disappeared and he narrowed his eyes. How had she survived? And why had the Jedi Council sent two Jedi to protect her? And precisely the two he himself wanted to assign to her, once he discovered that she survived. Something very strange was going on.

"Uv, have you discovered what happened on the landing platform?" Palpatine asked the man that was staying next to the doors.

"Yes sir. The Guards described it like someone appeared out of nowhere and threw the ship in the air, thus escaping the bomb's explosion." said Gizen, his personal aide.

"Someone appeared out of nowhere you say? Hmm...a new player is entering the Game, and Padmé wants to hide it from me? I want to know everything about that stranger. Don't come back without information." the Chancellor and secretly the Dark Sith Lord Darth Sidious said with a dark smile.

"Yes sir."

.

.

.##########

.

The big Chamber's doors opened and countless Senators began leaving. But there was still no sign of Amidala after the last Senator left the chamber. Harry concentrated and with his Far-sight sensed the Nabooian Senator with another man. Hmm...The Force was behaving strangely around that person. Something wasn't right about that man. Could it be that he was the one that created the disturbance earlier?

He should later ask Padmé who was that man and find more about him.

Finally the Nabooian Senator exited the Chamber and walked towards them. And before anyone could say a word, Harry spoke up:

"By whom you were delayed Senator, if I may ask?"

"The Chancellor Palpatine was worried about my safety and wanted Jedi to protect me. But they are already protecting me." she answered surveying the two Jedi with her gaze.

Chancellor Palpatine? A man of power then. He should investigate more on it later.

"Senator,.." Harry began after glancing in Sirius' direction. "It is true that we appeared out of nowhere, and it's more than suspicious, but we, the Blacks, want to propose our help in protecting you. It was for a reason that the Force sent us to you. And to say the truth, after what happened earlier, you have to agree that only _two_ Jedi wouldn't be enough to properly protect you and your people." he finished.

Padmé had already reflected on that matter when she was in the Senate Chamber, and had actually decided to ask the two Blacks to help her. She had a strange feeling about them,…like they were different...and maybe that was the main reason she trusted them, complete strangers. But one thing was sure, they were powerful, and...she felt...well...safe around them. And now that they offered themselves to protect her, she only had to say yes.

"I accept your offer, but how much will it cost me?" Amidala asked.

"I think you haven't understood our offer. We are not doing this for money or recompense, the Force wants us to protect you, so we will protect you." the young Black answered.

"Then I gladly accept your offer, Mister Black." the Senator said with a smile. Yes, these two seemed very different from the others.

"But, Padmé! You shouldn't trust them! They're complete strangers! We don't know anything about them!" the younger Jedi cried out.

"Anakin! You overstep your boundaries!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I think that you should listen to Knight Kenobi. Do not forget that I am a Senator, padawan Skywalker. I am to decide on what I deem necessary." Padmé responded, narrowing her eyes.

Anakin was shocked to say the last. What was going on? Their first meeting since the Naboo Blockade wasn't supposed to be like this! First, he confounded Padmé for her handmaiden! What an idiot! And now, she called him 'Padawan Skywalker'? What was going on? It has been since those two Blacks' arrival that the world began crashing around him. And what got into Padmé and Obi-Wan to trust them like that? Hn... Maybe was he controlling them the same way he had controlled that Nabooian pilot? It was a possibility, but how could he control Obi-Wan? A Jedi Knight, who was on his way to become a Jedi Master. Maybe because that Harry, was more powerful than Kenobi? That could then explain, why Anakin himself wasn't controlled. After all, he was more powerful than Obi-Wan, and surely more powerful than that Harry.

He had to do something. But it would be too foolish to do something now and in their presence. After all, he had seen by himself how that Black threw the Ship, and he didn't know what other powers he could have. No. He should act once he was alone with Padmé and his Master.

"I presume that now we are going to your living quarters?" Sirius said to the Senator.

"Yes."

"Let's return to our ships then." the older Black continued.

"You have your own ship near?" Captain Panaka asked.

"Yes, we actually arrived to Coruscant only minutes before you. We landed on one of the reserved platforms." Sirius replied.

The group began walking and after a while, arrived before the platform 22 where the main Nabooian ship was parked.

"Where is your ship?" Panaka asked Harry.

"Just there." he answered showing Bade's Delta-7, some hundred yards away.

"A Starfighter?" an incredulous Captain asked.

"Yeah. That's an old model, but a very fast one." Harry answered. "Anyway, enter the ship and fly to Senator Amidala's quarters. We will fly behind and protect you if a problem arises. And the two Jedi will accompany you, I presume?"

"Indeed." Obi-Wan said with a nod.

"Alright. Let's go." Captain Panaka said, as the Nabooian delegation and the two Jedi took the main ship. While the two Blacks rapidly approached their Delta-7, entered it and rose off the ground, waiting for the Senator's ship to take away.

After a few minutes, the three ships flew away.

.

.

.##########

.

The main Nabooian ship was flying for some minutes now, and Anakin was trying to think of a better way to solve the '_Black_' problem. But the best solution was quite dangerous and could back-fire...use the Jedi mind trick on Obi-Wan and Padmé to cancel the one Harry used on them. Padmé wouldn't be a problem, being non Force-sensitive, but Obi-Wan would feel the mind invading touch. Well, he didn't have any other choice…

First off, he should deal with the Senator.

Anakin walked toward her room on the ship and knocked. The door slid and there stood Padmé, watching him with an expressionless face.

"What do you want, Anakin?"

"Padmé...I'm sorry of what happened before. My behavior was out of place. I shouldn't take decisions for you. I was...I was just worried about you. You trusted a complete stranger, which appeared out of nowhere." he began, and seeing that she wanted to object continued. "Please, hear me out."

"Alright, enter." she said with resignation.

Anakin smiled and followed her in. Once seated on a sofa, he concentrated the Force around his left hand that was hidden behind his back and waited for the perfect time.

"Padmé, I always had your best interest at heart. You are very dear to me, and I can't lose you." Anakin said and sent a little Force toward the Senators head. "You have to agree that their arrival and actions are more than suspicious. They saved your ship to make you believe them. And I'm sure they were the ones that planted that bomb under the ship." he continued pushing more Force.

"I...I.." Padmé began but was interrupted.

"They are impostors!" Anakin said completely using the mind Force manipulation.

"Yes...you are right. I never should have doubted you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that." Anakin said smiling. "I will go; I have to talk to Obi-Wan." he continued and stood up. After a wave of his hand he left the room.

He was happy that he succeeded in making Padmé trust him, but one little part of him was against the methods he used. After all, wasn't he doing the same thing as Harry by controlling the Senator? No! Anakin was doing it for the Greater Good. And for his love for Padmé.

Once he got the Blacks out of the picture, then he could release Padmé.

The young Jedi smiled. 'You should never have crossed my path, Harry Black.'

.

.

. ##########

.

"They are landing." Harry observed pointing toward the blue building they were approaching. "Land next to their ship."

The older Black nodded and landed the Starfighter.

"Once the Senator is in safety, we will go to the Jedi Temple." his godson continued. "Those two Jedi and her Nabooian guard could protect her while we are away."

"Let's go then." Sirius said and began leaving the Delta-7, closely followed by his godson.

The two Blacks met the other group next to the big blue building.

"Let's accompany the Senator to her quarters, and then we will go to the Jedi Temple." Harry said to Obi-Wan.

"Alright. By the way, I contacted the Jedi Temple. They are waiting for your arrival. A friend of mine will be waiting for you at the building entrance and will escort you towards the Council." the older Jedi said.

"Thank you Knight Kenobi." Harry said with a nod, and remarked the frown on Skywalker's face. Obi-Wan turned toward his apprentice and sent him a cold glare. What was going on between those two? Had something happened on the ship?

"Are you coming Mister Black?" the handmaiden said, startling the young man.

"Oh…yes Cordé."

They caught the group and entered the building.

.

.

. ##########

.

Just after checking the Senator's living quarters and agreeing that it was safe, the two Blacks left the building and entered their Starfighter.

The flight lasted a few minutes and they arrived before the gold Jedi Temple. Landing the ship on a platform, the two Blacks exited and began walking toward the building. Not far from the entrance they spotted someone. That was probably the person Obi-Wan was talking about.

The said person was actually a woman...a gorgeous...blue skinned woman, maybe about 21 of age.

Sirius took his godson's arm and stopped him. He then whispered something to him, making Harry raise an eyebrow and nod. They continued toward the stranger.

.

"Hello. You should be Sirius and Harry Black." she said.

"Indeed." Harry said. "And you are?"

"An angel..."-Sirius whispered with an awed voice.

"Actually no, I'm Aayla Secura, a Twi'lek Jedi Master." she responded with a smile, being used to that sort of reaction from men.

"Are you here to escort us?" the younger Black asked.

"Oh come on Harry! Stop being a workaholic all the time! You have probably the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy before you, and all you can say is: Are you here to escort us? What the hell?" Sirius exclaimed not in the slightest disturbed that the said woman could hear everything.

"Sirius..."

"Don't Sirius me!"

"I'll admit she is quite beautiful, but I've seen better..." Harry said very seriously.

"Are you crazy?" Sirius cried out.

Aayla could only blink in surprise. That young man didn't find her attractive? Her? One of the most beautiful Twi'lek in the Galaxy? And he said that he had seen _better_? What a joke! Had he mud instead of eyes? Idiot... Hmm... Actually to say the truth, he was really handsome. A rarity in the Republic. And he wasn't drooling like every other male she met. A unique individual.

"Are you single, Miss Secura?" Sirius asked with hope.

"She is a Jedi; she can't have a relationship unlike us." his godson stated with a roll of his eyes.

That was true. They were forbidden to love. But Aayla Secura wasn't only known for her incredible beauty and her fighting prowess, but for her habit to break rules. And that _Harry_, really needed to be put in his place. So with a smirk, she seductively approached him and stopped only a few inches from him.

"You will discover that I don't play by the rules, Mister _Black_." she said leaning so much toward him that their lips were nearly touching.

A predatory smile formed on Harry's face.

"I was hoping you would say that." he said.

Aayla watched him with incredulous eyes, and was again surprised when Harry closed the small gap between them and kissed her on the lips. It lasted only a few seconds and Harry leaned back. He threw a glance in his godfather's direction and began walking toward the Temple. Sirius caught him and put his arm around his godson's shoulders.

"See, that worked." he said. "Now she will be all over you."

"You are really a good actor, Sirius." Harry said with a smirk.

"I'm a Marauder! It's in my nature!"

"Anyway, I wanted to say that... You are the best!"

"I know, I know...you lucky bastard." the older Black said. "She is really one of the most beautiful women I ever seen. And I've seen many women in my life."

Harry smiled and turned towards Aayla.

"Are you coming, Miss Secura? We shouldn't make the Council wait." he said using the same words he used with Padmé.

The Jedi was still shocked. That man had kissed her! What nerve! She was always the one controlling men, not the other way around. From what planet was he coming? Truly a unique individual. And only for that reason alone she wouldn't cut him in half...

Aayla smiled. Interesting; very interesting indeed...

.

.

. ##########

.

The two Blacks followed Aayla throughout the Jedi Temple. The building was incredible, inside like outside. They met many Force users on their way. Knights, Padawans and even Younglings.

"Stop watching her…_back_." Sirius said to his godson with a smirk.

"I'm not watching her ba-…oh shut up!" an indignant Harry said, blushing.

Sirius laughed. Life was good. His bond with his godson became only stronger with the years. Harry really trusted him now and had finally accepted him as his father figure. Even if Sirius behaved more like a crazy big brother.

.

"We arrived." Aayla said. "The Council is waiting behind this door."

"Thank you, Miss Secura." Harry said with a smile.

"Be careful of what you say, and be respectful." the Jedi Master advised. "Oh and...just Aayla is fine." she finished with a smirk.

"Will we see you again?" Sirius asked.

"I will find you after your meeting." Secura answered before turning around and walking away.

"She is really all over you already." Sirius whispered with a grin.

"Come on. It's time." Harry said with a smile, and pushed the door.

They entered the large circular Jedi Council's room and walked toward the center. Jedi Masters were seated in a circle around the two newcomers.

"So you are the famous Blacks that saved the Nabooian Senator Amidala." stated one of the Jedi. He was a tall bald human, with black skin, and seemed to be the Chief, if the authority and power he was emitting was any indication.

"Indeed we are Master Jedi. But who are you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm Grand Master Mace Windu." he answered. "Knight Kenobi informed us of your actions on the landing pad. And to say the truth we are impressed by your prowess. But your sudden arrival is more than suspicious. What have you to say about that matter?"

"Like we explained to Senator Amidala and Knight Kenobi, the Force guided me to Coruscant. It wanted me to save someone here. And when we arrived to the landing pad to which the Force guided me, we stumbled upon the reserved Naboo platform. I sensed a disturbance in the Force, Knight Kenobi sensed it too, so I concentrated on my surroundings and sensed a bomb under the Ship. After that I'm sure you know the rest."

"Indeed." Mace Windu said. "But many questions are unanswered yet. Like who you really are? What do you want to do now? And of course how you learned to use the Force and those Lightsabers you have?"

"You already know who we are." Harry answered.

"We are speaking of 'What' you are, little insolent brat." another Jedi exclaimed. He was small with a gray skin and had really long ears.

"With all due respect, Master Jedi, but I think that even a Padawan can sense that I'm Force sensitive and that my godfather isn't." Harry stated. "And we are humans, that much is obvious."

The said Jedi Master was furious. To be insulted like that by a mere kid, that wasn't even a Jedi...That boy needed to be put in his place.

"And we are here just to inform you that the Senator had accepted our help and we will be protecting her. We aren't trying to create problems, and we are certainly not against you, nor are we working for Separatist or Sith." Harry answered.

"How can we be sure of the legitimacy of your affirmations?" A beautiful red skinned woman asked.

"You can't." was Harry's simple answer.

"And what about all your knowledge?" a very long necked alien asked.

"I was taught by a self-learned Force user, as was my godfather."

"I can sense your connection with the Force, but your godfather is different." the Grand Master Jedi said. "What is your connection with it?" he asked Sirius.

"It's some sort of…" began the older Black but was interrupted.

"Sirius, I don't think we are forced to reveal our secrets." Harry said. "We are not Jedi. You don't have any authority over us, nor can you order us around. We are here just to inform you of our presence and avoid a misunderstanding. We have but one thing to add: I sensed a Dark disturbance in the Senate Chamber, and think that the Chancellor Palpatine is the one that created it. You should investigate and be careful around him."

"The Chancellor? Don't be ridiculous! If a Dark Force user was in the Senate, we would have discovered it." said a Jedi Master with horns.

"Open your eyes! Just because you are Jedi Masters doesn't mean you are some all-seeing entity." Harry continued with outrage. "I'm not lying to you.

"No fear I sense in you. That very strong in the Force you are, see I can." said a very little green alien. And like reading Harry's mind, he continued. "Grand Master Yoda I am.

"Master Yoda you say? Then you will know that we are not your enemies, for we are pupils of Adla Kotack." the younger Black retorted.

Yoda's eyes widened and surprise was unmistakable on his face.

"Lived a simple human that long had? Hm...hm. Truly an exceptional individual she is. Go you must now, ponder on this matter we would. Inform you Knight Kenobi will, once our decision taken is." the little Grand Master said.

Harry nodded and left the room followed by his godfather.

.

"I don't think that making them angry and more suspicious was a good Idea." the older Black said.

"They should know that we aren't little puppets they can control. And I think we have a new ally." Harry said.

"Yeah, Master Yoda can really be very helpful." his godfather agreed. "But what will we do now?"

"Let's get away from this chamber."

"Haven't that Twi'lek said that she will meet us after the meeting?"

"I have a feeling we will cross her on our path." Harry said and began retracing their steps back to the entrance, closely followed by Sirius.

.

.

.##########

.

"So, what do you think about them?" Mace Windu asked, after the door was closed.

"That Harry is an insolent brat, with no respect for his elders and betters!" the long eared Jedi Master exclaimed.

"I agree with Master Piell." the long necked Yarael Poof said.

"Don't be too quick to judge." Master Shaak Ti said. "The boy is right; we have no authority on him and his godfather. He is just a Force user, not a Jedi."

"But very powerful in the Force he is. Only one other person is known to have such a connection, young Skywalker." Yoda remarked.

"You aren't trying to say that this boy is as powerful as the Chosen One, are you?" Plo Koon asked.

"Right he is to state that becoming too narrow-minded we are." the little Jedi Master continued. "A great help he could be in the approaching war."

"It's only a guess. You couldn't be sure that a war is oncoming." Kit Fisto said.

"Respecting your elders you are not. Too young you are, a connection with the Force like mine to have. Sense the incoming conflict I can." Yoda explained. "Trust the young Black I do, and not wasting time you should too."

"I think that Master Yoda is right. A little help will only benefit us." Mace said. "And I will have an eye on them, if it makes you more comfortable."

"Leave you I must, meditate on this matter I will."

"Alright, the meeting is adjourned."

.

.

.##########

.

The two Blacks were already walking for a few minutes, when they've heard a familiar voice calling.

"You've taken less time than I thought."

"Miss Secura." Sirius said. "What exactly you have on your mind?"

"Follow me and you'll see."

Harry shrugged and the trio walked away.

.

.

After five minutes they arrived to a immense metallic door, and with a wave of her hand, Aayla opened it.

It was a large room, a very large room. About two times the Hogwarts's Great Hall. And it was full of people, sparing hand-to-hand, fighting with lightsabers, moving objects with the Force…etc... All in all it was a training room.

The blue Twi'lek walked toward the center, and not really having a choice in the matter, the Blacks followed her, thus attracting attention to them. And once the trio was in the right middle of the room, the female Jedi turned toward Harry.

"I want a little spar with you."

"What? No, I'm not really in the mood." Harry said with a frown.

"It wasn't a request, Mister Black." she said with a smirk. "You will fight me, whether you want it or not."

"I thought we were past all that 'Mister' crap?" the young Black asked raising an eyebrow.

"Right, Harry, anyway, you will fight me."

"And if I say no?"

"Then your godfather would have to assemble your parts, once I'm done with you…" Master Secura replied taking one of her lightsabers in hand.

"You are too sure of yourself, Aayla. Being over confident is the quickest way to lose." Harry stated. "But…it doesn't really matter, over confident or not, you will lose anyway." Harry continued as a matter of fact.

"Hn...And I am the overconfident one...?" the Twi'lek said rolling her eyes.

Their little exchange had attracted more attention and now padawans, Knights and even some Masters had stopped what they were doing to observe Master Secura and the stranger.

"Who is that man?" a young girl padawan asked her Master.

"I've never seen him before."

"Is he Master Secura's new Padawan?" continued the girl.

"No, Gina, Master Secura doesn't take Padawans. He must be a Knight, but his face is really new to me."

"Oh look, she ignited her lightsaber!" Gina exclaimed.

"Watch closely, and you may catch some moves. Aayla Secura is a lightsaber prodigy." the Master spoke.

.

.

"Do you want a lightsaber spar?" Harry asked.

"No, I want a real fight; you can use everything you know, in the limit of lethal attacks." the Twi'lek answered.

"Are you sure it's..." the young Black began, but was interrupted because he had to dodge Aayla's upside-down slash. Once he dodged the slash he jumped back and took a hand-to-hand fighting stance, his left leg a few inches before the right a little bent. His right arm pointed a bit towards Aayla, his left, stuck to his side with his hand pointing upward. It was called 'Silent Storm', a fighting style that Adla taught him, saying that there was no better weapon than your own body. And she was probably right.

The Silent Storm was composed of fluid and very powerful strikes, and mainly used the user's physical strength. But when used properly, it could be empowered by the Force, making the user even more dangerous. And Harry discovered the real power of this fighting style, the hard way... While training, he caught Adla's Force enhanced punch and his left hand's bones broke in ten different places! That wasn't pretty...

Anyway, now he was a master at it, and he would show Aayla of what he was made of, without even using his lightsaber.

Aayla rose an eyebrow after seeing that he decide to fight her hand-to-hand. Was he that proficient or was it a bluff? Never mind, she only wanted to see how skilled he was, how he fought wasn't that important.

Bending her legs she prepared for the fight. And with inhuman speed she dashed toward him, brandishing her blue lightsaber.

Harry easily escaped her vertical slash by stepping to the right but the following circular swing passed only inches from his face when he bended backwards.

Not losing time, the Master Jedi continued attacking the young Black with quick jibs and slashes. Harry for his part dodged every swing without problem, thus irritating his opponent. Finally, during his twentieth dodge, he caught Aayla's right hand and not letting her go, delivered a powerful Force enhanced punch to her stomach.

Secura's eyes widened before she was launched 20 feet back, losing her lightsaber in the process.

She coughed in pain and rapidly stood up, calling her sword toward her with the Force.

She had underestimated him, thinking that her Mastery of the Jedi ways would advantage her, so she held back. But now she would be serious.

Aayla took her second lightsaber with her left hand and ignited it. A smile formed on her lips.

Harry, seeing the Jedi Master's renewed vigor, prepared himself. And not a second later, she rushed toward him at a speed that eyes had difficulties to follow, and he was assailed with lightning-fast slashes. The young Black began rapidly dodging her attacks, bending to the side, jumping backward, swirling; her rapid swings making him unable to counter-strike. Nevertheless, she wasn't successful in cutting Harry. He was skillfully evading her. That of course unnerved the Twi'lek and her slashes became even faster.

After dodging a particularly close circular swing, Harry swirled and brought his right foot toward Aayla, certain that the blow was too fast for her to block, but he forgot that Jedi never fought alone. So when Aayla used the Force to freeze him in the air, he was completely caught off guard. With no ability to move, he was launched 30 yards back, hitting the hard floor.

With a groan he stood up, and was again caught off guard when he saw the humming blue beam of the Twi'lek's sword approach him at an extremely rapid pace, and was only inches from his head.

Time seemed to slow down...he could see the surprised expression on Aayla's face, the shocked on Sirius one...and finally Master Yoda's eternally calm face. What was he doing here? Had he come to see us fight, or was it something else..?

Oh! Aayla! He hadn't time to ponder on those questions, right now he was inches from his death…

Dying during a training spar...how lame...

"Harry...feel me...Feel me Harry..."

The Force, it was again talking to him. Feel it? Alright…

A wave of galactic energy flowed through him and gave him power…

The humming beam was only an inch from his right cheek, when he sidestepped it, with his left hand taking a hold of Aayla's right hand that only moments ago was to cut him in half, and with his right leg encircled her waist, and in a powerful and rapid motion, he lifted her and spinning, tackled the Twi'lek to the ground.

His breath was ragged, as was hers.

The training room was in a complete silence. Many were shocked; others impressed, the rest were trying to hide their anger. But all that wasn't important, the only thing that mattered was the young man atop her. He had bested her without even using his lightsaber, her...a Jedi Master. And his last stunt had completely shocked her. Aayla thought that she was going to wound him mortally, but no...he dodged her strike, as if it was his plan since the beginning. He was truly a unique individual.

"You could have killed me, you know?" he asked with a grin.

"It was a test." she answered breathless.

"And how did I perform?"

"Some good moves, quick reflexes, a good grasp in the Force, a little overconfident, but not bad."

"Not bad?" Harry asked again with a raised eyebrow. "I think that I can live with that."

Aayla was really beginning to feel strange...her ragged breath wasn't due to her fight, but to the close proximity of their bodies. What was going on? She was feeling like a little school-girl...Was she beginning to feel something for the Black? No, she wasn't, she couldn't...the Jedi Code...

To hell the Jedi Code and the Council! Now that she had finally found someone that made her feel special, she wouldn't let a Code made by old geezers ruin her chances of happiness.

"Don't you think that our position is not very appropriate..?" she spoke with a sly smirk.

"Hum? No, I'm good." Harry retorted, but after a few seconds he stood up and helped Aayla to do the same.

She stuck her lightsabers back to her belt and looked around. The Jedi had made a big circle around them and were watching with interest.

"Let's get out of here, you attracted too much attention." she said to the young Black.

"Me? You mean you attracted too much attention..."

"What can I say, I'm a beautiful woman." stated the Twi'lek.

"I can't disagree with that." Harry whispered.

"Hey pup, I think that someone wants to talk to you." Sirius said pointing toward the little Jedi Grand Master.

Harry nodded and walked toward the green skinned Jedi.

"Master Yoda."

"Reckless you were during your fight." he began. "Not using your lightsaber dangerous was. Died you could have, by trying to hide your skills."

"I wasn't hiding my skills." Harry replied.

"Fool me you cannot. Sense your power I can."

The young Black sighed.

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but what exactly do you want?"

"To warn you I came. Wary of your actions you should be."

"And why is that?"

"Too dangerous you are." Yoda simply stated.

Harry narrowed his eyes. Did he know something about his secrets?

"I'm I danger to no one. What makes you think differently?"

"In peace with the Force you are, use the both sides of it you can, but too great your power is and you will lose to it your mind." the Grand Master explained.

"It won't happen." Harry strongly stated. "You should worry more about your little Jedi, Skywalker."

"The chosen one is, Padawan Skywalker, peace to the Force he will bring. But a mystery to me you are, and your role is uncertain."

"Hum...a prophecy...never liked them." Harry said with distaste. "So that was your advice, Master Yoda, 'To be wary of my actions'. Well don't worry about that, I learned it the hard way."

"In that case, leave you I will." the Jedi said and turning around, he walked away.

"I can lose my mind to the power? Hn...I think you are a bit too late with your advice, old man." Harry whispered with a faraway look.

.

.

. ##########

.

Aayla watched as Harry talked to Master Yoda. What was he doing here?

"Master Secura." someone spoke behind her.

"Yes?" the Twi'lek asked turning around.

"That was a good fight, but...who is that man?" a young woman Knight asked.

"He, Trisha, is a friend of mine, and I just wanted a little spar. As you can see he is quite strong."

"Yes, but is he a Jedi? I've never seen him before."

"No, he is not. He is just a Force user that came to help us."

"A Force user? I've heard of a Force user that saved the Senator Amidala, is he the one?" Trisha asked.

"That's right, his name is..." Aayla began.

"Harry Black, glad to meet you." the young Black finished.

"Ohh, I haven't seen you approach, what did Master Yoda want?" the Twi'lek asked.

"Nothing important, he just wanted to chat." Harry answered with a smile. "I think that Sirius and I should go, Aayla. We have to protect the Senator after all."

"Alright, I will escort you to the ship." she said.

"Let's go then." he said and walked away, closely followed by the Jedi Master. "Hey Sirius, are you coming?" he continued, speaking to his godfather that was flirting with no success with an attractive Jedi Master.

"'Coming! The women around here are heartless anyway." he said aloud, and followed his godson.

.

.

**Review please !**

**Daistaf**


	7. Chapter 6 : Second Chances

**Chapter Edited 21/03/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hey guys ! 100 reviews and 33k+ hits ! Thank you all! Many of you liked the idea of Harry/Aayla/Padmé, and it being quite tempting, the paring will be Harry/Padmé only. Padmé's greatest challenge is to get her hands on our Harry before Aayla .^^ And with that, I say enjoy !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Chapter 6 : Second Chances

.

After Harry received a warning and a kiss on the cheek from Aayla, the two Blacks flew away from the Jedi Temple. Harry was still surprised by her confession. She had really expressed her interest in him. But how he succeeded in making her fall for him in such a short time was still a mystery for the young Black. Sirius had talked about a woman magnet thing, but he was being...well...Sirius. But the main question was about something else...What will he do now that he knew about Aayla's feelings?

Sure, she was a very beautiful woman; she was a Jedi Master, a big plus, but...was he really ready for a relationship? He wasn't that sure...

.

.

. ##########

.

Padmé had just finished her communication with her Nabooian friend. Jar Jar Binks had agreed to go to the Private meeting in her stead in two days. Now that she had no more political matters to think about for one week until the main meeting, she should think about important things, like repairing her relationship with Anakin.

Before, she considered him a good friend, he had saved her planet after all, but now that she met him after so many years, she had to admit he was attractive. He wasn't the excited little boy anymore. He was a Jedi, a powerful Jedi, if what people say was true. And she was dear to him.

Yes…she knew that he was attracted by her. And she would lie, if she said that she wasn't attracted by him, too. And now, her feelings for him had only strengthened. She had a complete faith in him, and would do everything in her power to make their relationship work.

She was smiling, when someone knocked on the door. Padmé stood up and opened it. There stood her handmaiden.

"Cordé, enter."

"Thank you, Senator."

"Ohh, how many times do I have to say, to call me Padmé? We are not in the Senate, nor in the presence of other people." Amidala said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry; it's just a question of habit." Cordé said. "So how are you?"

"Good." Padmé answered with a smile.

"Good?" the incredulous handmaiden asked. "I thought that after all that happened, you would be furious!"

"But I'm not Cordé, is it a crime to feel good?"

"What did Anakin want?" the handmaiden asked not deeming it necessary to answer the rhetorical question.

"Just came to say sorry and to give me some advice, and to say the truth, I do think he has valid points. He is right to be suspicious about the two Blacks. We know close to nothing about them. I shouldn't have trusted them and accepted their offer."

"But they saved us all!" Cordé exclaimed. "Without them we would be dead!"

"Anakin thinks that they were the ones that put the bomb under the ship. To make us believe them, once they 'Save' us."

Cordé's mouth was opened in a small 'o'. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Padmé taking advices from Anakin?! The same young man that was the reason of her anger only a few hours ago? And she didn't believe the Blacks? What was going on? Padmé was behaving strangely.

"What about Anakin?" Cordé asked, already guessing the answer.

"I think that, I am in love..." the Senator said in a whisper.

"In-In lov...I think that I should go, Mister Harry Black should be back by now, I...I will delay him until you find a...a way to deal with them." Cordé said, and not waiting for an answer, left the room. She had to talk to Knight Obi-Wan, or the Blacks, if they were back; something was really strange with Padmé...

After the door closed, Amidala began thinking of ways to deal with the Blacks, but suddenly her mind got blank and she blinked for several seconds...Where was she? What had happened? She was lost, something wasn't... And as sudden as it came, she returned to her previous state of mind, like the little lapse hadn't happened at all. Ah, yes, the Black matter...

.

.

. ##########

.

Sirius and Harry had just left their Starfighter and were approaching the high blue building where resided the Senator, when the younger Black stopped on his tracks and a frown appeared on his face.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"I sensed someone in the vicinity."

"Well, that's normal, people are everywhere on this planet."

"No, someone was spying on us." Harry said with a frown. He turned his head to the right and narrowed his eyes. "Go ahead and stay with the Senator, I think I will investigate."

"Harry…" Sirius began.

"There!" his godson cried out, and pointing his hand forward, unleashed a wave of Force. And not a second later, a silhouette was launched ten yards back. Sirius eyes widened. There was someone invisible spying on them!

"Go to the Senator and protect her!" Harry cried out and dashed toward the spy, without waiting for an answer.

Sirius, not wanting it to be said twice, rapidly entered the building and ran toward Amidala's quarters on one of the highest levels.

The young Black, for his part dashed behind the intruder. The person was in a complete black body suit, and judging by its curves was a female. And she was running very fast! Harry raised his right hand forward and sent a Force mind manipulation toward her. But nothing happened. It was like she didn't have a conscious mind...ah...a droid then. He closed his eyes and concentrated with his Far-sight. He sensed the rapidly escaping robot, and focused more on its body. It was like he was seeing every fiber of the electronic and metallic structure. And with a thought, Harry crushed all the circuits in its limbs, making the human looking droid fall flat on the ground. Using the Force again, he made the body fly toward him. A shape-shifting spy droid then. He should show it to Obi-Wan; he would know what to do with it.

.

.

. ##########

.

Sirius rapidly knocked on Amidala's quarter's door. Obi-Wan opened the said door and smiled a little.

"So, how was it?" he asked not seeing the serious face on the older Black face.

"How is the Senator?" Sirius hurriedly asked.

"Fine, what's the matter?"

"Someone was spying on us. Harry detected and is now surely interrogating him. He sent me here to make sure that she was alright."

"Come in then, we'll wait for him."

Sirius nodded and walked through the door.

They entered the living-room, and not a second later, Cordé ran into them.

"Knight Kenobi! Mister Black! You've returned." she exclaimed.

"Cordé? What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing...s-so...how was the meeting?"

"Not very good. They didn't believe us. They said something about deliberating and then making us know, through Knight Kenobi. How is the Senator?"

"Oh!..Eum..Good!"

Sirius frowned, something was going on. But right now, more important matters were at hand. And like reading his mind, the matter itself walked through the door. And he wasn't alone. A woman's body was floating behind Harry.

"Harry, who is..."

"The spy." his godson interrupted him with a monotonous voice.

"What is she doing...-"

"She...is a droid." Harry said. "With invisibility powers."

"The RT4-H Spy droid." Obi-Wan stated after hearing the young Black's explanation.

"Can you examine it and find who sent it to spy on us?" Harry asked him. "I think we should strike them before they try another method to assassinate the Senator."

"I will do what I can." the Knight answered.

"Alright, I think I will go rest for a bit. Those fights tore me a little." Harry said, and after putting the droid to the ground, walked toward an unused room.

"What fights?" the older Jedi asked, rising an eyebrow.

"That gorgeous Twi'lek, Aayla Secura, was so over him, that she requested a little fight, that he won by the way." Sirius explained with a smirk. "And I think he impressed her big deal, if the kiss she gave him was any indication." he continued, and laughed at the shocked expression on the Jedi's face.

Aayla had kissed him? And she was interested in him? Sure she loved to break rules, but to actually show affection was...well...forbidden. He would talk to her later. Now, he would examine the droid. And with that, he walked toward the room he shared with Anakin.

.

.

.

Only seconds after Harry entered the room, he heard a knock on the door. Rolling his eyes as he lied on a bed, he gave a wave of his hand opened the door.

There stood the Senator's Handmaiden, with a worried look on her face. She entered and the door closed behind her.

"Hello Cordé. What is the matter?"

"Mister Black…" she began.

"Call me Harry, I'm not a politician." he said with a smile.

"Alright, Harry. I came here because I think that something is wrong with Senator Amidala."

"What exactly makes you think that?"

"I don't know...she is behaving strangely."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"She isn't angry with Anakin anymore; she is even listening to his advices..."

"What advices?"

"Like not trusting you." she answered. "And she...she said that...that..."

"What, Cordé?"

"She is in love with Anakin."

They stayed in silence.

"She had feelings for him, hadn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yes...she was more or less attracted to him. But to love him...after so little time. It's a little strange for the Senator."

Harry frowned. 'Looks like a Force mind trick to me' he thought. But better keep that a secret for now.

"Alright, I will go see her." the younger Black said, and stood up.

"Be cautious. She may react a little aggressive toward you." Cordé advised.

"Don't worry about me." he said with a charming smile, and left the room.

.

.

. ##########

.

Harry knocked on the Senator's room door. A few seconds later, she stood before him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want, Mister Black?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you." the Force user said, and not waiting for permission, walked in her room and sat down on a sofa.

"Don't you think your actions are out of place?" an indignant Amidala asked.

"You are too stressed, Padmé." Harry said.

"Padmé!? I don't remember allowing you to call me by my name!"

"Sit down." Harry said, and with a wave of his hand, she was launched next to him on the sofa.

"How dare you!?"

"Calm down, I'm here to help you."

"I don't need help, and surely not yours!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why do you hate me so much out of a sudden?"

"Because...because…" Padmé began, but words couldn't come.

"Strange, isn't it? You have so much hate and distrust for me, but you can't find a reason."

"I...I…just know that you can't be trusted!"

"Your mind thinks that, but your heart says otherwise." Harry calmly said.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"You are being manipulated. You have to fight it."

"Nonsense!" the Senator cried out, standing. "And now leave my room!"

Harry stood up and with a thought, froze her. Very slowly he approached Amidala and looked her in the eyes. She had some sort of power; he could sense the Force around her and hoped that she could fight the mind trick.

"Fight it." he said.

"Let me go!"

"Fight it! Break the influence in your mind!"

"Let me go!" Padmé cried out, and tried again to free herself, but she was still frozen and couldn't move.

"Listen to you heart, Padmé." Harry whispered to her.

She was really angry. Being in such a position, restrained, was more than humiliating. But the last sentence awoke something in her. Something strong...something powerful...

The Senator's eyes glazed over. Her face became blank for a second and finally she awoke.

She was lost; the surprise was obvious on her face. She looked around and observed that Harry was standing only inches from her.

'What had happened? She couldn't remember anything! Why was she alone with the young Black, and why was he so close to her? Had she done something inappropriate? Oh God!'

Seeing the distressed expression on the Senator, Harry finally decided to speak.

"I don't think that having a date now would be safe a thing, Senator." Harry said with a smile. "Maybe sometime later, when all that 'vote' danger is behind us?"

"Date? What date?" a surprised Padmé asked.

"Well the Date, that just a minute ago you asked me for." Harry explained. "Aayla wouldn't like that, though." he continued, like talking to himself. "But I can't refuse, you were quite...persuasive." he finished with a smirk. "Don't say you forgot what you said a minute ago!"

Horror was evident on her face.

"No! No…I...didn't forget. My mind was elsewhere." she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Oh how right she was.

"Well, I will go then." the young Force user said. "Goodbye."

Padmé was still shocked. What was that about? She should talk to Cordé.

.

.

Harry left the room and his smile disappeared. At the last second he had decided to keep that mind manipulation a secret, for now. Starting a conflict wouldn't be a good thing. But he would have to talk to Anakin and shake him a little. 'He may hate me, but that little stunt of his was completely out of place.'

.

.

. ##########

.

Anakin was helping Obi-Wan to examine the droid, when suddenly he couldn't sense his slight connection with Padmé anymore. What had happened? She couldn't have broken the connection by herself, could she? No, that was unlikely. Something was really off, and he should better go and verify.

"It's like that Black said. That droid is a modified version of RT4-H, with upgraded spying abilities." he said to his master. "They are mainly used by the Coruscant security agents."

"Why would they spy on them?" Obi-Wan asked. "Maybe the Blacks weren't actually the real target? Maybe it was spying on Padmé?"

"It's a possibility." his padawan said. "I will go. I have to talk to her." he opened the door and was going to walk away, when the Knight stopped him.

"Anakin,...don't do anything stupid like your little stunt on the spaceship." he said, talking about the young padawan's try to mind trick him. "One day, because of your reckless moves, you would cause a great conflict, and even your incredible power won't save you."

Anakin nodded and left the room. He was walking toward Padmé's quarters, when suddenly he was thrown into a room by a wave of the Force. What the hell? He hadn't even sensed the arriving attack!

He quickly stood up and taking a hold of his lightsaber, looked around the room. At the door stood Harry Black. His eyes narrowed.

"What is the meaning of this?" the young Jedi asked.

"You are an idiot." Harry coldly answered. "Don't you ever think of your actions beforehand?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can hate me all you want, I don't really mind, but think, before doing stupid things that could lead to a conflict or even a war!"

"I didn't do anything stupid!"

"Oh, really? Then what do you call a Force mind manipulation you've done on the Senator? A friendly gesture?"

Anakin's eyes widened. How did he know? Had the Black discovered that the mind trick he had put on Padmé was overpowered by the one Anakin made? Well, that's even better then. That way he would know not to mess with him.

"I only countered your own mind trick!" the Jedi retorted.

"My mind trick? What nonsense."

"You know very well what I'm talking about! You manipulated Padmé to make her trust you! I don't know what you were planning to do, but I sure as Hell will not let you harm my loved ones!" Anakin cried out.

"You think that I used the Force to make her trust me? Oh come on! The only thing that's left is that you accuse me of being the one that put the bomb under her ship!" Harry exclaimed not really believing his ears. But seeing Anakin's expression, his face became grim. "You do think I was the one that put the bomb under the ship." the young Black stated.

Anakin reminded quiet. Harry sighed and his expression changed, it became more relaxed.

"I don't blame you from being suspicious of me, and your desire to protect your loved ones is noble, but for God's sake, don't do such reckless things." Harry simply said.

The young Force user was surprised and it could be easily seen on his face.

"You've made a big mistake by trying to mind trick the senator. Haven't you thought that if discovered, such an act could lead to a war between Naboo and the Jedi, or even your execution?" the young Black continued. "Couldn't you find a better solution? Like confronting me, or spying on me to find if I was really a threat?"

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I will answer that question for you."-Harry said. "You were jealous...jealous that a perfect stranger had gained so much trust in such a short time. Jealous that the Senator would be more interested in me because 'I' saved her and not you. You have feelings for her, and her trust in another man was making you furious. That's very simple. Feelings lead to love, love to obsession, obsession to jealousy, jealousy to anger, and anger leads you to the Dark side of the Force."

The young Black stared at Anakin and continued. "Your obsession with Amidala leaded you to jealousy and that blinded you. You weren't thinking straight. That jealousy pushed you to do a dangerous thing. To mind trick the woman you love...A human can go very far when he thinks that his actions are for the better. I'm not your enemy, Anakin. We are brothers by the Force. And I'm here to protect the Senator. Don't make an enemy out of me."

The young Jedi was at loss of words. But finally he spoke.

"Yes,...I agree that my actions were horrible. I...don't know what got into me..."

"You are too driven by your emotions. You are a Jedi; they shouldn't lead your actions." Harry stated. Anakin wanted to protest but stopped himself.

"I don't agree with the Jedi Code; everyone needs emotions, but they are right about one thing: they lead you to the Dark side." the Black said. "I don't ask you to throw away your emotions for the Senator, but get them in check, or you will regret it dearly later."

Anakin wasn't very sure of himself. The Black wasn't behaving like he thought he would. He seemed really sincere about Padmé's protection.

"I haven't revealed your mind trick to the Senator. She knows nothing about what happened." Harry said and made the Jedi's eyes go wide. "You owe me a big one." he continued with a dangerous smirk. "I will go now. Be careful..."

"The spy-droid was sent by the Coruscant security agents." Anakin said.

Harry nodded and with that left the room. Anakin for his part was still surprised. This Harry Black was really a strange one. But he would give him a chance, after all, he himself was given a second chance.

.

.

.##########

.

Harry was walking back toward the room he was using, when he crossed Cordé on his path. Another little problem...

"I'm sorry." he said and without letting her a chance to do anything, he waived his hand before her face, while saying 'Forget the discussions you had with Padmé and myself'.

The handmaiden blinked several times and looked around.

"Mister Black? I heard that your meeting with the Jedi Council wasn't a very good one." she said after a while.

"Indeed Cordé. But don't worry about that, and you can call me Harry." he said with a smile. "I will go lie down, need a bit of rest."

And with that, the young Force user walked away. It was better to erase any memories of her discussion with the Senator. It wouldn't be a good thing if Padmé got suspicious of Anakin. Or worse, that someone discovered Anakin's stunt…

.

.

. ##########

.

The Chancellor Palpatine was more than intrigued. What his agent had informed him about was very interesting. So, the one that saved the Senator Amidala was some Harry Black. And after seeing with his own eyes the video transmission that the spy droid sent before being destroyed was, quite frankly remarkable. The boy had a very good grasp of the Force, without speaking of his strong Force awareness. He had, after all spotted the invisible droid that was spying on him. That one could become a threat to his plans, and was already becoming one by protecting Amidala. He should maybe try to bring him to the Dark side along with the young Skywalker. Yes, that could be very beneficial. A maniacal grin formed on his old fleshed face. Hmhmhm...

.

.

. ##########

.

Two days had passed since the spy incident. The first private meeting had ended only a few hours ago. And to say the truth, Padmé wasn't really happy about it. She wasn't at the meeting, but Jar Jar told her all that happened. Nearly all but Binks and Organa of the present people had agreed to create a Clone army. Not a very good thing for the Peace-keeping Senator Amidala. On the one side, if the army was created, a war would break in the Republic, and the peaceful times would be over. But on the other hand, if the Republic refused to create an army, they were doomed to the Separatist's attacks. A hard decision to take.

Padmé's thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Senator Amidala."

"Mister Black." she responded, surprised by his sudden arrival.

"How are you doing? You seem quite concerned." the young Force user asked, taking a step toward the balcony on which she was standing.

"Nothing to worry about." she lied.

"The creation of the Clone Army is an unimportant matter then?" he asked with sarcasm.

"What...No! It's just...Why you are even asking?"

"I'm here to protect and help you. If something is bothering you, you could talk to me, and I can try to be of any use." he explained.

"A body-guard becoming a consultant? Excuse me for my bluntness Mister Black, but you don't look like someone that knows politics." Padmé said.

Harry laughed at her and turned toward the horizon, leaning on the metallic bar of the balcony.

"Appearances can be misleading." he said. "I do know politics. And to say the truth, I think that my whole life was made of politics."

"How so?" an intrigued Senator asked.

"Maybe a story for another time." Harry answered.

"I do think that the time is perfect. If you want me to trust you, you should trust me too."

The young Black glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, but smiled after a few seconds.

"Right." he said, and returned to watching the horizon. Neither of them spoke for a moment and they stayed in silence. Finally Harry decided to begin.

"Back on the planet I came from, I was some sort of celebrity. Everyone knew me. My status of...well...Hero…followed me everywhere. People wanted to befriend me because of my wealth and fame, or wanted to curse me because of it. Anyway, since I was a little kid, politicians always tried to use me and my image for their own good." Harry explained.

"A Hero?" asked the Senator. "What had you done?"

"To say the truth, I never liked that title...but the reason I received it, was because I...sort of stopped a... Dark Lord." the young Black answered, saying the last part bitterly.

"A Dark Lord? Like the Sith?"

"Yes." Harry answered. "But don't get too impressed, my actions weren't like some heroic battle against the Dark Side. I was an infant at the time and my parents were killed that same night."

The Senator's eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! ...What happened?"

"Voldemort, the Dark Lord, came to kill my family. My parents were ones of those that were fighting him back. He wanted do dominate our world." Harry said, with a half-truth. "Anyway, he killed them, and when he came to kill me, something happened and his attack was redirected toward him. He died, and I was proclaimed a Hero, the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry finished with distaste. "And my life was a living hell after that."

"But…but why didn't the Jedi help you? If there was a Dark Lord, they should have stopped him, shouldn't they?" asked the Senator.

"My planet isn't in this Galaxy. It's not even in this realm. Never mind that. Anyway, I've told you my story. I've trusted you with very secret information, now it's your turn to trust me."

Padmé nodded and began speaking. "You were right earlier; it is the Clone Army matter that is on my mind for a while now. I...I just can't decide which choice is better."

"I understand that you want to keep peace in the Republic, but if you refuse to create a Clone Army, Separatists will strike and there would be many deaths on our side. I think that a war is unavoidable."

"You may be right, and I agree with you on certain points, but there is always a choice without blood spiting, we only have to find it." Amidala stated.

"Sometimes, violence is the only choice. Back on my planet, the resistant never killed the Dark Lord's followers. Therefore when they were released or escaped from prison, they continued to wreak havoc. But if since the beginning we've thought to dispose of them, many lives could have been spared, and the war would have stopped sooner." the young Black explained.

Padmé stayed silent for a while. He had very good points and she couldn't disagree with his logic.

Maybe she should accept the Army after all. And if she was honest with herself, times of peace were over. A war was approaching, and she hasn't to be a seer to see the incoming conflict. To prepare for it was their best bet.

"I think that I will follow your advice and vote for the Clone Army, even if I hope against hope that a more peaceful way will be revealed to us in the future." Padmé said to her guardian.

"I will go then. Have a nice day, Senator." Harry said, and with a mock salute left the balcony.

'A very mysterious person this one.' she thought and continued to watch the giant buildings on the horizon of the most powerful of worlds.

.

.

. ##########

.

The Chancellor Palpatine was in his quarters, doing some boring paperwork, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." he said, and in walked his assistant.

"Chancellor Palpatine, you have an urgent call from the Senator Amidala." he informed.

"Urgent you say? Transfer the call in here." said the older man.

"Yes sir!"

And a few seconds later, a miniature silhouette of the Senator Amidala appeared before him.

"Padmé, how are you? Nothing bad happened I hope? Your call was said to be urgent."

"I'm fine Chancellor, nothing bad happened, thank you for the concern. But it's true that the call is urgent." she said. "I would like to advance the date of the Clone Army vote to tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"I think that it would be in our interests to create the army. Peace is no more an option. We should do everything in our power to protect our people." said Padmé.

"I must agree with you on this one. A wise decision Senator. I will do as you asked and advance the vote to tomorrow. You can count on me." said the older Nabooian.

"Thank you Chancellor."

"Nothing to thank me for, my dear. Well, until tomorrow then."

"Good bye."

And with that the communication was ended. And a maniacal grin formed on the Chancellor's face, making his facade slip a little and showing the monster that was hiding in the dark, Darth Sidious.

"Hn...Perfect..."

.

.

. ##########

.

"And who is for the creation of the Clone Army?" the Chancellor Palpatine asked in his microphone. Nearly every Senator in the Council Chamber pushed the green button, and their platforms shined a strong green color, they were all for.

"The majority of the Senate vote for the Creation of the Clone Army. Our decision is taken then. I will begin the preparations immediately." Palpatine said. "I know we've made the right decision, my friends. Our main duty is to protect the people of our Republic."

His announcement was met with an acclamation. "I will leave you then, no time to waste. The meeting is over."

And with that, the Chancellor turned around and exited the Chamber.

All was going according to plan. The Republic was in his hands...

.

.

.

Senator Padmé Amidala left the Chamber and walked toward her little security group. But they were one man short. She frowned. "Where is Harry Black?" she asked.

"He said something about investigating. He will come back by himself." answered Sirius. "We should go now."

Everyone nodded and the group walked toward the Nabooian ship and flew back to the Senator's quarters.

.

.

.

Harry skillfully walked through the Senate Hall. Something wasn't right here. He had a tingling sensation that said to be wary of something, or someone. And right now he was doing his little investigation, beginning by the Senate.

He had completely hidden his presence, and even a Jedi Master wouldn't be able to sense him. The young Black rapidly crossed the Hall and arriving at a window, jumped out with a Force enhanced jump. In seconds he was standing on another window three floors higher. Watching through, he saw a few Guards talking between them. Strengthening his senses with the Force he heard their discussion a little:

"Hey Deno, have you seen that new Senate Guard?" asked one of them.

"The new girl? Yeah! Really hot that one!" Deno answered.

"Oh shut up you two." said another one, with a frown.

"Come on Claire! You are just jealous that you aren't the prettiest girl anymore!" said the first, and received a smack to his head.

Harry rolled his eyes and with another Force jump he entered an opened window some floors higher. He silently entered the office and made some steps before a sudden rush of information invaded his head. He was seeing places, faces, explosions...all was blurry...his head was hurting badly...and finally it stopped.

He sighed and observed that he was on his knees. The pain had completely numbed his senses. What was that about? A vision? A premonition maybe? The only problem was that, he couldn't really discern what he saw. All had been very blurry and it lasted only seconds...but now that he thought about it, something was familiar. A face...Padmé's face...

His eyes widened. Another assassination attempt!

.

.

. ##########

.

Sirius sat down on the couch in the living room of the Senator's quarters. They came back from the Vote an hour ago, and there were still no sign of Harry. What was he doing, and most importantly, why hadn't he called? It wasn't like him to be silent...well actually it was, but never-mind that. Something strange was happening, he could feel it. He sighed and looked in the window. Coruscant was an impressive City-Planet, but he didn't really like it in here. Something...foul was poisoning the air. He couldn't really describe the feeling but it was like...the City was contaminated. But by what, was a good question.

A voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Mister Black, haven't you received a message from Harry?"

"No Cordé. And you know, if you call Harry by his name, you should do the same for me. 'Mister' makes me feel old, and I'm not old, am I?" Sirius asked with a charming grin.

"No, Mister Black..euh..Sirius." a blushing Handmaiden stuttered.

"How is the Senator doing?"

"Fine, she is talking with the Jedi, about her protection, and future actions."

"Well, if all is good, we can rest calmly." the Black said.

After a little silence, Cordé spoke again. "Can...can you tell me your story? I'm a little intrigued."

"Hmm...I don't really see a problem with revealing some personal info about us." Sirius said. "Well, where to begin? Back on our planet, I was working as an Auror. It's some sort of Bounty Hunter but working for the State, anyway I was..."

.

.

. ##########

.

Harry was running with all his might, pushing all the Force he could in his muscles. To a normal being he was just a black blur, passing at an extremely rapid pace. He had to arrive in time, because he was sure that the new attempt on the Senator's life would be very soon. Damn it! Why hadn't he used Bade's Starfighter instead of coming with the Nabooian ship? And now because of that he was forced to run across Coruscant, and Amidala's quarters weren't very close to the Senate. He closed his eyes, and bringing the dormant power inside him, pushed harder, making him run even faster. No normal being would see him run now, only the path of destruction he left showed that he passed here.

.

.

.

Obi-Wan was making a security check, when he sensed a light modification in the Force. He frowned and concentrated more, widening his senses. Something was approaching them, and approaching very quickly. The Jedi Knight rapidly walked toward the living room and stared through the window. By the force! A missile was flying in their direction, and was only a hundred yards away.

"Anakin!" he cried out. "Anakin!"

Not a second later his padawan stormed the room with his lightsaber in hand.

"What's going on?"

"Make sure to protect Padmé! A missile is approaching." his Master answered.

Anakin's eyes widened and he ran toward the Senator's room. Obi-Wan ran toward the balcony and just in time stopped the missile with the Force. It hovered in the air, 20 yards away and finally ran out of power.

Throwing it away wasn't an option; they were in a city after all. The only choice was to slowly make it land to the ground, hoping that it wouldn't explode. Therefore, guarding an eye on the bomb and another on the horizon, he levitated the weapon down.

.

.

.

Harry stopped. He had finally arrived before the high blue Hotel where the senator resided. With a slightly ragged breath he looked up, toward the higher floors. And seeing a missile slowly descending to the ground, he was surprised. Watching closely he saw Obi-Wan on the balcony. What was going on? He began walking rapidly toward the entrance, when he sensed something approaching at a rapid pace. He looked to his right and saw...at last six missiles heading toward the blue building.

With his quick reflexes, he stopped all of them with the Force, and with a thought, destroyed all the circuits in the missiles. With a frown he levitated them towards the ground. This new attempt on Padmé's life was more than daring. To launch missiles in the middle of Coruscant was too crazy. Innocent people's lives were at stake; and to sacrifice so many lives to destroy only one was an over-kill. It wasn't about killing a noisy Senator anymore. No, there was something grater behind it all. And he would discover that.

Once the now useless weapons were on the ground, Harry blurred toward the blue building with the use of the Force. He rapidly opened the main door with a wave of his hand and ran toward the stairs, a much quicker way than the lift. In only seconds he was on the tenth floor, only seventy to go. He pushed more Force into his muscles and speeded up, when suddenly his instincts kicked in, but a bit too late, because not a millisecond later, the flat he was passing by exploded, creating a massive chock-wave that sent him through the hall...and out of the window.

He was in a stunned state...the explosion had completely took him by surprise, and only the feeling of falling brought him back to his senses. Harry rapidly swirled in the air to a standing position and with the help of the Force landed unharmed on the hard ground. He looked toward the blue building and what he saw shocked him to the core...beginning from the tenth floor and up, each one was destroyed after another in a chain of explosions. That of course could only lead to one end...the destroyed floors were crushed under the weight of the ones still intact, and the higher half of the big blue building, the Hotel Gerino, the one with the Nabooian Senator, began falling to the side...

The eyes of the young Black widened. It couldn't be! He was supposed to protect Amidala! And Sirius! No...NO!

He immersed in his Far-sight and searched every sentient being in the vicinity...

Harry sensed them...all of them...everyone in the big Hotel...the unscathed ones...the hurt ones...the dying...and finally Padmé, Sirius, the Jedi and the Nabooian delegation. All that happened in milliseconds...

There were people in that building which had nothing to do with the Senator, but they were still paying the price... He had to help them!

And with a new indestructible resolve, he raised his hands toward the falling Hotel, and using an impossible amount of Force, stopped the building. The sudden pressure took his breath away and he stumbled, crating cracks on the floor beneath him. He was actually surprised that he was able to stop it. But making hover a giant piece of building was taking a lot, even from him.

His hand and legs were shaking; his muscles were strained from the massive Force flow. His body wouldn't take it for too long...

.

.

. ##########

.

When Anakin stormed in her room and announced that a missile was heading toward her quarters, she was surprised. When Obi-Wan stopped the first and cried out, that six others were coming, she was horrified. Someone was really after her! And whoever it was, was endangering innocent people...

"Harry! He had stopped them!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing to the little figure, eighty floors down.

A little smile appeared on the Senator's face. It was the second time he had saved her life and the lives of her people.

"We have to evacuate the building, quickly!" the Jedi Knight said hurriedly. Everyone agreed and began rapidly leaving the compartments when suddenly an explosion shook the building.

"What the hell?" Sirius cried out, surprised. And as if to answer his question, the first explosion was followed by many others, making the Hotel tremble immensely.

Suddenly, their floor, as well as all the building began to fall to the side and everyone with it...

.

.

. ##########

.

The pressure was unbearable. He was nearly on his knees. The massive amount of Force was ripping his muscles. His body was coming to its limits. But he couldn't stop now. Not now...He had to hold for all those people in there. But they wouldn't be able to evacuate the building... He had to help them...

Finally with a war cry of pain, he stood up and absorbing all the Force in the vicinity, pushed the Hotel back with one hand. His eyes were glowing a strong white color, little stones where floating around him, the floor under him was crackled even more, and little Force lightnings were flowing through his body. Using his Force-sight he destroyed all the doors and windows in the building and grasping all the sentient beings in the Hotel... in a trance like state, levitated all of them outside.

Hundreds and hundreds of peoples were flying next to the destroyed Hotel, all of them levitated by a lone man...

.

.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what was happening... First the building was falling to the ground, and suddenly it was stopped, and all of them were levitated out of the Hotel with the Force. Once they were outside, he saw the incredible number of people hovering in the air. Slowly, all of them were landed to the ground. No one really understanding what was happening, but one thing was clear...the young man with dark hair and with glowing eyes had saved them all. And he was still stopping the destroyed Hotel from falling.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan sensed a presence in his head. "Leave this place! Get away from here quickly!" And seeing that his surprised expression was mirrored by everyone around him, he understood that it was Harry.

The Jedi Knight couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry Black had stopped the Hotel from falling, he had evacuated everyone out from there...all that, alone. Such a thing shouldn't be possible. A lone man wasn't supposed to levitate a one hundred store Hotel. It was against any beliefs and knowledge he had. Harry Black wasn't human; that alone was certain.

Again, he sensed the mind manipulation in his head. Looking around he understood why. Nearly everyone was still here, and Harry wasn't very happy about it. Finally, the mind trick took on a completely another level. It was like being struck by a lightning bolt. His mind got blank and the only thing that mattered was to get out of here, to safety.

.

.

.

Harry trembled...his breath was ragged, his muscles ached and his head was on the verge of explosion. Finally all those people had evacuated the vicinity...finally he could release his hold on the Hotel...

He closed his eyes...his hands slid to his sides...he fell to his knees and took a big breath of oxygen. He was losing consciousness under the sound of the crumbling Hotel...he could sense it, but with the consciousness he was losing something else...control.

.

.

.

**Review please !**

**Daistaf**


	8. Chapter 7 : The beginning of an end

**Chapter Edited 21/03/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys ! Sorry for the super long wait, but I couldn't make it any quicker. I'm just completely and utterly overwhelmed by my Med Studies. My exams are nearing, I have courses from 7am to 10 pm every day, and finding time to breathe is already difficult, let alone write the Black Hole. Anyway, I do what I can. Again, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, that helps a lot. And with that I say enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7 : The beginning of an end

.

.

"Good evening my dear watchers, it's time for the Republic Flash News."

"Finally after two days of investigations, we can enlighten you on the horrible attack on the Hotel Gerino, in the 58th sector of Coruscant.

A dozen of Advanced War-type Missiles were sent toward the Hotel, in our opinion to kill the Nabooian Senator Amidala, but they were stopped by Jedi Kenobi and Skywalker which were guarding the Senator at the time. Everyone thought that the danger was behind them, but the now discovered, previously hidden bombs on each floor of the building exploded, destroying a part of the Hotel and making the higher part of it fall to the side.

All the residents were doomed to a certain death, but an unknown young man arrived on the scene and stopped the fall of the building with the use of the Force. He then evacuated everyone by levitating them through the doors or windows. And once everyone was in safety, he collapsed the destroyed Hotel.

Nothing is known about that mysterious young man; the Jedi Council refused to reveal his identity, but one thing is certain: if it wasn't for him, out of the 2560 residents of the Hotel, there would have been much more deaths than 153.

So, whoever you are, if you are listening, know that the people of Coruscant and many other in the Republic thank you for you incredible actions.

That was Genna Rijo, Republic Flash News.

.

.

. ##########

.

"It's not possible..." a female voice said, Master Shaak Ti.

"But it is, my dear friend." continued an older male, Master Yoda.

"53000 midi-chlorians per cell, it's just not possible! He is dwarfing all of us, even the Padawan Skywalker, the Boy of the Prophecy!" Kit Fisto exclaimed.

"Losing your emotions you are, Master Fisto. With a clear mind we should analyze the situation."

"The situation is, that we were wrong about Anakin being the Chosen One. This...young man, and I don't even think that '_man_' is a correct notion, is practically made of Midi-chlorians!" the Master Plo Koon continued.

"Indeed he is. But fluctuations in him I can sense. With his connection to the Force, something is happening. But what, a good question it is." Yoda said.

"He must be the boy of the Prophecy." the red skinned Togrutan Jedi said.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss Padawan Skywalker, Master Shaak Ti. Until now, all of us thought him being the Chosen One. And his incredible Midi-Chlorian count and his prowess in the Force can only vouch for it." Master Piell said. "For all we know, Harry Black could be the trigger to the Great Conflict. He can be the one that will unite the Sith again, and create the unbalance in the Force."

"I had to admit that if he turns toward the Dark side and the Sith rise again, with his potential, nothing would be able to stop them." Yarael Poof said.

"Apart Anakin Skywalker..." Kit Fisto whispered.

"Finally you see my point." Piell continued. "The boy cannot be trusted. He is way too strange for my liking. We should try to control him."

"Manipulate the boy we cannot. And even trying you should not!" the green sage advised.

"No, of course not. But having an eye on him wouldn't be too much." the long necked Jedi continued.

"Like it he will not. That spying on him we are, he will find." Yoda said.

"So we have to send someone he wouldn't mind following him." Mace Windu agreed.

"With Knight Secura he has a connection. Mind her presence he will not." the Grand Master proposed.

"Aayla Secura? Hmm...She is a good Jedi Master, but she is not really keen on the rules. I don't really believe that she will follow our orders, if she had a connection with him, as you say." Master Piell said.

"Agree she will, if our point clear we make." Yoda said.

Mace Windu nodded, and they stayed quiet for a while.

Finally, he spoke again.

"Another matter is still at hand. We can't ignore the two assassination attempts on Senator Amidala's life. The Vote is over; she is no longer needed in here. Coruscant is a dangerous place for her. I think that she will be safer on Naboo, with protection of course."

"Follow her to Naboo will Harry Black. That his intentions are to protect her, clear he made. And agree with him she will. Saved her life twice he had." Yoda said.

"And I'm in no way against that idea. He will protect her perfectly, but what about Knight Kenobi and young Skywalker? I don't think that he would let her leave alone, after what happened." the dark skinned Jedi remarked.

"Send we will Padawan Skywalker with Harry Black, for Amidala's protection, along with Aayla Secura. As for Knight Kenobi, he should investigate those assassination attempts, to find the culprit."

"What about the other? Sirius Black?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Decide by themselves on that they can. No authority over them we have." Yoda answered.

"Well then, I will go arrange all that." Grand Master Mace Windu said, and after a nod toward his old friends, he left the chamber of the Jedi Council.

.

.

. ##########

.

He opened his eyes, and the strong white light blinded him for some seconds. After adjusting to it he remarked the white ceiling and walls. Where was he?

He sat up on his bed and looked around. He was in a sort of hospital room, but the color white had left a bitter taste in his mouth. The secret laboratory he awoke in for the first time in this Galaxy, four years ago, wasn't a very good memory... Why was he here anyway? Ah… Yes... The Hotel... He had used much more Force than his body could handle. He remembered the feeling of his muscles ripping...his body being surcharged by energy... But strangely, right now he wasn't feeling any after effects. Maybe he was here for a long time now?

Suddenly he sensed a presence approaching the room, and not really thinking, he rapidly stood up and lifted his right hand toward the door.

And once the said door was slid open, Harry sent a powerful Force attraction toward the newcomer, and caught him by the neck. It was a man, and he was chocking because of the iron grip of the young Black.

"Where am I!?" the Force user asked strongly, but no reply came back. Maybe was it for his crushing grip, or the man simply refused to speak? Nevertheless, Harry's anger only increased, and he began to squeeze even more, not seeing that he was killing the man.

"Where am I!?" he cried out again, and nearly every devices in the room exploded. But fortunately for the man, and for Harry, the Hallo-graphic Communicator was intact and switched on, a figure appearing on the table.

"Harry!" the figure cried out.

The young man turned toward the source, and under the surprise, released the poor man.

"Adla! What...how did you...Where am I!?"

"Calm down Harry! You are in the Hospital wing of the Jedi Temple. You do remember why I presume?"

"Yes...hey! How did '_you_' know?"

"Everyone in the Republic knows it now. You were on the Flash News." the old woman answered. "Quite remarkable what you did. But your heroic actions completely changed everything, and it's not for the better..."

"Changed everything? What do you mean?" the young man asked incredulously.

"First off all, now everyone knows of your power, and they would try to control you, or destroy you. You will be a target for the both sides. But that isn't anything new, is it? No...What happened is that you accelerated the process." Adla said.

"What process?"

"Jenro will show you." she said pointing toward the man he had nearly strangled to death.

Harry's eyes widened, as if only now remarking the man, and remembering his actions.

"Adla, why I have been controlled by my emotions...?" he whispered.

"All will be explained later, now listen to Jenro, he is my contact in the Jedi Temple."

Harry nodded and turning toward the said man spoke up.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I don't know what got into me."

"Don't worry; Adla had explained to me what is happening with you. But first of all, you need to know that the Jedi are now familiar with your Midi-Chlorian count." the man explained and clicking on the screen of one of the still intact computers, showed him the results of the test.

"53000? But I had 50000! What happened?" the young Force user exclaimed.

"That is part of what happened." Adla said. "Sit down Harry, the explanation will take time."

And after he did as was asked, she finally began.

"When you stopped the falling Hotel, four days ago, and then evacuated everyone from it, you used too much Force. And I think you already know that. Anyway, the power flow was so great, that your body had to adapt to it, by creating more midi-chlorians to canalize the energy." she said. "And you know what happens when a being has many midi-chlorians."

"A connection is created with the Force. But when the connection, is already in place, it widens."

"Exactly, and you had already a great connection, so it expanded yours."

Harry's eyes widened. "So that means the Black Hole..."

"Yes. Your action created an endless chain. The rip in the Force you are creating is getting larger." Adla said. "Harry, if you use the Force for something greater than to lift a person, your connection will widen, and your body will produce more Midi-chlorians. That...will lead to a greater connection..."

"And a greater connection with the Force will make my body produce even more midi-chlorians..." Harry finished with shock.

"And once you reach about 69000 per cell, which I discovered after analysis, is the maximal amount that your cells can sustain,...the Black Hole will completely rip open the connection between our realm and the energy that binds us all, the Force..." the old lady explained. "You will be no longer able to restrain the flow of the Force, you will overcharge...and die...and everything around you will be destroyed."

"It can't be...isn't there a way?"

"No, you just have to stop using the Force."

"But what is a Force user, without Force? A swordsman!"

"Speaking of the sword, Harry... You can't use your lightsaber either."

"What!?"

"The Kaiburr crystal will widen your connection with the force hundreds times over...it will have the same end." Adla whispered.

"No! NO! I refuse! Do you hear me? I refuse! I will not sit down in the shadows and watch how people die, when I can stop all that! I will use my lightsaber, and I WILL use the Force! If I have to die, I prefer dying for something worthy!" Harry cried out.

Adla watched him for a few seconds and sighed.

"I knew you will say that. Take the device Jenro is offering you. It's a portable Blood Tester. A restricted device that will show your Midi-Chlorian count instantaneously. You just have to stick it in your artery." she explained, as Harry took the device in hand. It was a little rectangular metallic box, with a long needle.

"Harry, I will say it again, be careful. Use the Force only in extreme situation. If you over use it, you will die. And I don't think that by dying you can save the world." his old Master said.

"Alright Adla, I will be careful." Harry said. "But speaking of danger, do you know anything about what happened? Destroying the whole hotel to kill one Senator...I don't even know what to think."

"My contact in the Coruscant's Security informed me that they found little pieces of the missiles under the crumble. They weren't able to find its origins. At first sight, they were like typical War-Type Missiles, but upon further analysis, they concluded that they had never encountered anything of sorts." the old woman answered. "You can '_borrow_' those parts, and investigate by yourself. Some underground Weapon-dealers should know something about it."

"That's what I will do. Thank you again Adla."

"My pleasure."

Harry nodded and turned toward the man. "Where are my clothes and weapons?"

"Just there, sir." Jenro answered, pointing toward a closet.

"I will contact you if I find anything new Harry." Adla said. "Be careful."

And with that the communication was ended.

The young Black rapidly changed himself and turned toward the secret agent. He had to admit that Adla was quite resourceful.

"So, Jenro. What happened during those four days?"

"The Jedi Council was in an uproar. The attack was a big blow toward their pride, them being peacekeepers. But most of all, the Senate and well, people of the Republic, were very worried. Most of them say that it's the Separatist's doing, and that we should counter-attack without wasting time. On another note, you are considered a Hero by everyone, even if no one knows your identity. On another note, your friends were most worried about you. Mister Sirius Black even got in a fight with a Jedi, for being forbidden to enter in your room." the man answered. "Right now, the Senator Amidala is in her quarters not far from here, guarder by a two dozen Jedi."

"Alright, thank you for your help, and sorry again for my behavior." Harry said. "I will go now. No time to waste with my...new condition."

And with that, he left the room, taking the direction of the Jedi Council Chamber. He had to talk to those old coots.

.

.

. ##########

.

The Nabooian Senator was deep in thoughts when a voice shook her out of her reverie.

"Senator, the Jedi Council requests your presence."

"Oh...Knight Kenobi, you've startled me. Alright, I'm coming." she said and followed the Jedi through the halls of the Temple. "What is it now?"

"The usual, your protection." the Jedi answered.

The young woman huffed and started to take heavy steps. "My protection...humph! I admit that I was in danger those last days but, isn't protecting the people more important? Take that Hotel attack for example. No one even suspected that such a dramatic event could happen, and it's only by chance, that Harry Black was there to save us all. But what if he wasn't there? All those people could have died, and no one would have been the wiser. They should spread their forces to protect the Republic, and not sit on their seats while people are dying!" she finished with blazing eyes.

Obi-Wan was quite frankly of the same opinion, but expressing it outright wasn't very Jedi-like. So he simply nodded and said: "We would do everything in our power, Senator."

They were near the large doors of the Council Chamber, when Amidala spoke again, this time with a much softer voice.

"How is Harry? Have you any news of his condition?"

"Nothing new, I'm sorry." Kenobi answered. "I will be waiting here."

She nodded and entered the big circular room. And like usual, Jedi were seated in a circle around the chamber. But this time, someone was standing in the center. The said person turned around and smiled to her. Amidala's heart skipped a beat.

"Hello there, Senator. Having a nice day so far?"

There stood Harry Black, with his usual arrogant smirk, his dark hair a little longer than usual giving him a roguish look, the day's light creating a halo around his lean built, his emerald eyes shining with power. There stood the mysterious Force user, the Hero of Coruscant...and for the first time in so many years, she felt that tingling sensation in her heart...

.

.

. ##########

.

The Chancellor Palpatine was lost. For the first time in his long life he didn't know what to do. All his plans, meticulously calculated, could blow at any moment, and he would be unable to do anything about it.

Yes, he knew about the heroic action of Harry Black, the new _Hero _of Coruscant. He had after all saved nearly everyone in the attacked Hotel Gerino. He still had difficulties to believe that he stopped the building from falling. The tremendous power he must have... He had never heard of something on this scale. Even, himself, the Dark Lord, Darth Sidious with all his knowledge and experience, he wouldn't be able to repeat the same feat. The boy was a force of the nature. A wild card. An uncontrollable bishop. The only solution was to kill him, because trying to control him wasn't an option. No, Harry Black had to die...

He would send every Bounty-Hunter after him, even if many of them would decline the offer after seeing the boy's power. He would send the Separatist's Droid Army. He would send ex-Jedi that worked for him. Then he had other...more, delicate ways. And if all that, wouldn't be enough, he will have to kill the boy by himself, even taking the risk of being discovered.

One thing was certain, he had to get the Black out of the picture, one way…or another

.

.

. ##########

.

"Please enter Senator. We were just speaking about you." Master Shaak Ti said.

Amidala advanced toward the center and nodded. "Good day to you, dear Council." she said and turning toward her body-guard, continued. "Mister Black, I'm glad to see that you feel better. And once again, you have my gratitude..."

"And the gratitude of the people of Coruscant, as we were saying, Mister Black." Master Plo Koon continued. "But we have already discussed that matter. Right now, the safety of the Senator Amidala is our major concern."

"Indeed. And we think that you should return to Naboo, with protection of course." Grand Master Windu said.

"In less danger you will be, away from Coruscant." the little Jedi Master said. "Safer your home-planet would be."

Padmé wanted to protest, but knew that they were right. She was in danger in here. Plus, she was endangering innocent people by her presence. Yes, she could only accept their decision.

"Alright, I will do as you wish. I will return to Naboo." she said. "But who will be escorting me this time?"

"Mister Black proposed again his services, and we agreed to let him continue his work as your body-guard. After all, he proved to everyone present here, that he was worthy of our trust. That is if you accept his offer once again." Mace Windu said.

"Yes, of course I accept." Amidala said without hesitation. "Will there be someone else apart from my Nabooian guards?"

"Yes, we think that, even if Mister Black is very good at what he does, a pair of Jedi will accompany you. Padawan Skywalker and Jedi Master Secura." said Master Fit Kitso.

"Secura? Why not Knight Kenobi?" the Senator asked.

"Busy he will be; investigate the assassination attempts he will." Grand Master Yoda explained.

"Do you agree with our decisions?"-Mace Windu asked.

"Yes." was the short reply.

"Very well, your flight will be tomorrow. The meeting is adjourned." the dark skinned Grand Master said.

The Senator nodded and turning around left the circular chamber, closely followed by Harry.

Once they were outside, they saw two persons waiting for them.

There were Knight Obi-Wan, and a woman she didn't know, a Twi'lek. Amidala wanted to introduce herself, but the blue skinned woman was quicker.

"Senator Amidala, I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm Jedi Master Aayla Secura." she said.

"The pleasure is mine." the Nabooian answered.

Then the Twi'lek turned toward the young Black, and slowly approached him. "Hello Harry, missed me?"

A playful grin formed on the young man's face as he responded. "What can I say, you are hard to forget."

Aayla smiled and got even closer to him. "You know, you still owe me one stolen kiss." she said.

"It's not like you were complaining." Harry said absentmindedly.

The Jedi Master's smile transformed into a smirk, and putting both her hands on Harry's chest, approached her face to his. "So, you wanna' play that way. Alright then. But you should be wary, Twi'lek can be...'_very_' tricky."

The young Black's smirk got even larger, and he closed the distance between them like before, but stopped just a half-inch away. His voice was a whisper...

"I think that I will take the risk..."

Obi-Wan's eyes were big as saucers...he couldn't believe that it had just happened. OK, he had talked to Aayla, and by her response, he could have awaited something of sorts, but…seeing it, and even worse, in front of the Nabooian Senator, he was just stupefied. And he wasn't the only one...

Amidala approached the Jedi Knight.

"Aren't Jedi forbidden to be emotionally connected to someone?" she asked silently. Pushing the little part of herself that was berating her for asking such a hypocrite question, away.

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered. And then turning toward Harry and the Twi'lek, continued. "But Aayla isn't a simple Jedi. She doesn't follow the Jedi Code anymore."

The young Politician frowned. This new Jedi was strange, not following the Code and all that, but something else was irking her...Secura's closeness to Harry. Why she had a problem with that, was a good question. After all, she wasn't falling for the Black, was she? Was she? No, that was impossible... She shook her head, and her impassive face returned.

Harry stayed that way for a few seconds and stepped back.

"Well, let's get going. We have to find little Anakin and my dear old godfather." he said.

Hearing that, Knight Kenobi walked toward him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius isn't here."

"What do you mean, he isn't here?" the young Black asked with a frown.

"He left this morning. I don't really know where and why, but he seemed really bothered by something. He left you this." Obi-Wan said, showing Harry a little circular device. "It's a visual-recorder."

The young Force user nodded and took the recorder in hand. And seeing Harry's questioning look, the Knight spoke up.

"I haven't listened to its content. Nor had anyone else."

The young Black nodded. "Go and prepare for the flight, without me. I will catch you later." And without waiting for an answer, he turned around and walked away. A few seconds, and he was already behind the corner at the end of the hall. The sound of his steps was the only thing left behind.

"He doesn't trust us enough." Aayla remarked.

"I wouldn't, if I were him." Obi-Wan said. "Let's go. We have to prepare your flight, Senator."

Amidala stared in the direction he had left for a few more seconds, and nodded.

"Lead the way, Knight Kenobi."

.

.

. ##########

.

Harry closed the door to the empty room he had found, with a wave of his hand. And after walking to its center, he disposed the recorder on a table. With another wave, he switched the device, and a little silhouette of Sirius appeared before him.

"Hey Harry! Sorry that I was not by your side when you woke up, but something happened that forced me to leave. I can't say much, because I'm not one hundred percent sure yet of what I've found. But Harry, I've found something...something big. I...I will follow the lead I discovered, to investigate. And I'm taking the Delta-7. Oh, and don't worry for your old dog. I can defend myself. They wouldn't know what hit them. Ha! Anyway, do your mission, protect the Senator. She is very important in all this mess. It's not for nothing the Force sent you to her aid.

I will contact you trough Adla. I've talked to her before leaving. And don't bother asking her, she knows nothing. Oh, and Harry...be careful. Stop the recording."

The device died out and the room was silent once again.

The young Black frowned. What have you discovered of so important for you to leave without even waiting for me to wake up, Sirius? Hmm...Another problem to add to his already very long list of problems. Speaking of…

Harry opened his jacket's inside pocket and took a little rectangular device, the Blood Tester. Sticking the needle in his arm, he waited for the result...

53013...Damn it! Even without straining his body, the count was increasing. That was making his main task of stopping the incoming war a bit more difficult...to not say impossible... But 'impossible' didn't exist in Harry Black's vocabulary anymore. Yes...After all, his very existence was a proof of it...

.

.

. ##########

.

"I welcome all of you in my humble domain." an old and crippled voice said. "You must already know the reason of your presence here."

"Indeed old man." another said. "But why are there so many of us, is the question all of us want the answer for."

"Hmhmhm.,.I may be an old man, but you should show me respect nonetheless, little boy. Know that you are speaking to Lord Darth Sidious! A little whim of my finger..." the old man said, pointing his index finger toward the man. "And you will be begging for a swift death." he finished, and to show his point, the said man began trashing violently, as if strangled by an invisible force.

The Dark Lord continued to hold the man for some more seconds and then released his grasp.

"I called all of you for a reason…I need your skills for a mission. To kill a certain someone."

"Who is so important that you need three dozen of us?" a woman asked.

"You all may be the bests of the bests Bounty Hunters, but the target isn't like any you've hunted. I want for you to kill Harry Black." the Dark Lord said.

And instantaneously uproar began in the large room. Every one of them began talking about the new Hero of Coruscant. People may know little, but the Bounty Hunters had connections all over the Galaxy, and the identity of the mysterious Force user was known among them. And you could see hesitancy on their faces. But suddenly one of them spoke up.

"I will take the job. Don't lose your time on all those cowards."

"Irriz S'botess."-Sidious said. "Quite forward. I like it. But can you stand up for your words?"

"It's not a new little Jedi that will scare me. I killed many of those Force wavers, and I don't count on stopping now. The question that interests me though, is how much will you pay me?" she asked.

"Don't go over your head Irriz!" another Bounty Hunter exclaimed. "It is for a reason there are so many of us here. That 'Harry Black' is certainly someone to be not messed with. Am I wrong?" he finished turning toward the Lord.

"They haven't lied about your quick thinking, Cad Bane." the Sith answered. "Indeed. Harry Black is a very powerful Force user. His prowess and intuition are remarkable. And it is of my opinion, that you should ally yourselves. Create groups, or neither of you would be able to accomplish the mission."

"Groups! We are Bounty Hunters, not some vulgar Guards!" exclaimed another one. "We work alone, and in rare cases, by pairs. But never groups!"

"I second that." Irriz continued. "And you still haven't answered my question. How much will you pay?"

"10 million credits." Palpatine simply answered.

"Whoah! So why should we ally with someone if getting that much for ourselves is better?"-the woman Bounty Hunter asked.

"Because you wouldn't stand a chance against him by yourself..." the Lord continued. "But to say the truth, I don't really care what happens to you. All I want is that boy's death. The one that kills him and brings me his corpse will receive the reward."

"Well then, prepare the money! 'Cause your little Wonder-Boy will be at your feet in days' time." Irriz S'botess exclaimed, before storming out of the room.

And following her example, little by little, the Bounty Hunters left the chamber, with only some of them staying.

"I've heard that the Hotel Gerino disaster was caused by Jango Fett and his little transforming buddy. Is it the truth?" Bane asked.

"It may be, as it may not." Darth Sidious answered.

"It was him then." Cad stated. "I presume you aren't very fond of his style, are you?"

"Don't you know a little too much, Hunter?" the Lord asked, narrowing his shadowy hidden eyes.

"Just trying to get a little more information about the man that is paying so much, for a lone 'no one'." the Duros bounty hunter said, with a matter of hand voice. "I will leave you then, Lord Sidious. I will kill this Harry Potter, even if it would be the last thing I do." he said. And turning toward the other Bounty Hunters, spoke again. "Let's go, we have a prey to catch..."

And with that they all left the room, leaving the Sith Lord alone.

"Hmhmhm...How will you cope with this...Harry Black?"

.

.

.##########

.

The Nabooian delegation was standing on the landing platform. They were waiting for their Senator, and her Body Guards' arrival. All was prepared for the long flight to Naboo. Captain Panaka wasn't very happy that they would be using only one Spaceship. Him, being a Guard, a Soldier, and most of all a warrior, he wanted a way to defend the ship in case they were attacked. But the Jedi Council had decided that only one will be used, a Coruscant's one. That way, it would attract less attention. They had a good point, but he was still against it. Was it experience, or instincts, he had a bad felling about that flight. Well, he will try to speak to Amidala once again, before their departure. Maybe she will change her mind?

"Captain, Miss Senator is approaching with her Guards. Do we prepare the Ship for the flight, or will you try to dissuade her?" one of the Nabooian guards asked.

"Prepare the flight, Denn. Even if I don't want to admit it, our Senator is too headstrong. I will try once again, but I'm sure she will decline."

"Yes, sir!"

"What will I decline, Captain?" a voice said behind him.

"Oh, Senator Amidala. Well, like I said before, I think we should have a little battle-ship accompaniment. In a case of attack, we will have a better chance to defend ourselves." the Chief said.

"I thank you for your worries, Captain. You've did a great job in protecting me all those years, but I think we should trust the Council on this one." Amidala answered with a smile.

"As you wish, milady." Panaka conceded. "Well then, let's board the Ship."

The Senator nodded and entered the Aircraft, closely followed by Harry, Anakin and Aayla.

The Captain looked around for the last time, and boarded the ship himself.

It hovered for a few seconds, and flew away from the platform, away from Coruscant, but toward even more danger...

.

.

.##########

.

The Coruscant Spaceship was flying through the space for a few hours now. Harry was sitting alone in a room of the ship. Everyone else was in the main compartment. Why was he alone? He was meditating. His connection with the Force was greatly bothering him. The Black Hole was rendering him unstable. And he was sure it was only the beginning...

He opened his closed eyes, and raised his right hand toward a bottle on the shelf, and willed it to fly toward him. The said bottle rose from its standing position and began slowly flying toward the outstretched hand, but suddenly the Force's grasp on the glass item wavered, and it began falling to the ground. Harry frowned and rapidly concentrated more Force to catch the bottle before it broke. But another factor entered the equation...the amount of Force he used to catch it, actually caused it to break in thousands of pieces.

'Damn it!' His connection's fluctuations were becoming more and more frequent. He was losing control, too quickly.

"What do you want from me?" he cried out. "How can I fulfill your wishes if you don't even talk to me anymore? Is my death a part of your plans? Huh! Is it? Answer me!" Harry exclaimed and a wave of electrostatic energy escaped from him, causing every electronic device in the room to explode.

He was panting, his little outburst just showed how he was being overwhelmed by the power he possessed.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. 'The' voice...Finally, she had decided to speak. But it wasn't the answer Harry was waiting for...

"Death approaches..."

"What!?"

"Harry...death approa-..." but the sentence was cut short, as all of a sudden, a great explosion shook the Ship, and a millisecond later, a big part of the room he was in, was blown to smithereens... Harry was blown very violently toward a wall, making a dent in it...the air began rapidly escaping toward the vacuum, making breathing harder and harder with every second...every furniture in the room was sucked in the giant gap created by the explosion.

Harry was beginning to choke, the oxygen had nearly disappeared in the space, and his death grip on the wall was loosening...soon he will be sucked in the cold vacuum too.

Death approaches...Was the Force speaking about that? Had his death come so close? Would his life really end this way? No! He wouldn't give up without a fight!

His body was beginning to get very cold, he felt lightheaded, and his grip was nearly nonexistent. But with a mighty push of his Will, he summoned his lightsaber in his free hand, and switched it on. Instantaneously, he felt an incredible boost of energy. His lightheadedness disappeared, as if never been there, his body regained its former strength, his Force awareness was better than ever, and even his need in oxygen was gone. The Kaiburr crystal was really a remarkable artifact.

Turning toward the still intact wall, he cut a little passageway in it and entered the hall. The cut he made began sucking in the air, so with a rapid command, he closed the gap by compressing the metallic wall. Once he was done, he dashed through the hall of the violently shaking Spaceship...Time was not on his side, he had to hurry...

.

.

.##########

.

Irriz S'botess, watched with glee, how the Coruscant's Travel Spaceship flew in an uncontrolled manner. The first Laser beam of her G5X-Laser Cannons wasn't very accurate. She wanted to blow the ship with one shot, but...well; she had to admit the scene was forth it. She just had to blow that damned ship with her next shot. That Wonder-Boy, Harry Black would be blown to smithereens. Never mind that 'Bring me his corpse' crap.

"Jo! Prepare the second shot!" she cried out to her left.

"Ready!" her second in command exclaimed.

Irriz slowly walked toward the Main Pilot seat of her Battle Ship, the 'Executioner'. A greatly upgraded Starfighter, that could outflow any Republican Ship, that could not be matched by anything in the terms of weapons, her Laser Cannons being ones of the most powerful in the Galaxy. No, Irriz S'botess wasn't some lame Bounty Hunter. She was one of the best. And now, that Black will taste of her ruthlessness...

She took in hand the Cannon's control, and pushed the red button. A massive energy was accumulated on the tips of the Laser, and with a deafening sound, the second deadly beam flew toward the Coruscant's Spaceship with perfect accuracy.

"Adieu, Wonder-Boy..." she said with a predatory smile, as the beam closed on the ship...

.

.

.##########

.

The young Black stormed the main room and was met with a pandemonium of movements. Guards were running everywhere, with Captain Panaka giving orders, Anakin was seated at the main pilot seat, Padmé was standing near the window, away from everyone and was looking around with a worried look, and Aayla seemed to meditate.

"There you are." she exclaimed with closed eyes, after he entered the room. "I had lost you for a while after the first explosion."

"The room I was in is completely destroyed. I had some difficulties to fight the vacuum." Harry said. "How is the ship doing?"

"We still have the major control over it. But the ship wouldn't take on another of those laser beams." Panaka answered.

"Have you identified the attacking ship?"

"No, but we-..." began the Captain, but was interrupted by Aayla and Harry's shouts.

"Another one is heading toward us!"

"We can't dodge it time!" the Black continued. "Anakin, hit the Hyperdrive!"

"What!?"

"Do as I say!"

Anakin nodded and triggered the Hyperdrive. Harry looked toward the big window, and saw the rapidly approaching Laser beam.

Suddenly, everything starter moving in slow motion, as if time was slowing down. He already had had this feeling in the past, when he had fought Aayla. The Force was helping him again. He looked around and like the first time, he was the only one that was aware of what was happening.

The Hyperdrive had built up the necessary energy to go at the speed of light, but Harry knew that the Laser beam would touch the ship before it had time to enter the Hyperspace.

If he had calculated it right, the Laser's power and direction would cut the ship in half, and they all would die in the cold vacuum of the space. But they still had a little hope. If he got everyone in the little Escape Pod, made for the purpose of evasion in the case the ship was attacked, in time.

The ex-wizard pushed as much Force as he could in his muscles, and blurred toward the closest persons he found. Once he had a good grip on the three guards, he ran as fast as he could toward the Pod at the other end of the ship, disintegrating every door on his path. Once they were safe, he blurred again toward the main room, and grabbed Captain Panaka, Cordé and another Guard. He repeated the same procedure, and returned to the main room, after taking them to the Capsule. He gave a glance toward the window and saw that the Beam was nearly there and that the space around the ship was becoming blurry...they were entering the Hyperspace!

Harry pushed even more Force, if it was possible, and he too blurred again, taking the last guard, Aayla and Anakin toward the Capsule. When he returned to make sure that he had everyone, his heart skipped a beat...the Laser Beam had touched the ship and was slowly penetrating its metallic structure ; it had already cut a good 7 feet, and was only growing, but one last person was just in its way...Padmé! How could he have forgotten her? She had stood away from the others, but it wasn't a reason to miss her!

Harry rapidly took a good hold around her waist and began running toward the Pod at a break-neck speed. But halfway, he felt something...or more likely, he couldn't feel anything! No! His control was wavering!

He lost his balance and fell to the ground, bringing Padmé with him. The fall felt like receiving a sledgehammer hit to his chest. His breath was cut, he had probably broken some ribs, but more importantly...the time was returning to its normal speed...Oh no! God!

Harry rapidly stood up numbing his pain, and started running with the Senator on his back. He could sense the Laser beam closing on him, creating explosions, and Amidala becoming aware of her surroundings.

The time's speed was becoming normal...he would never be able to escape in time.

"Harry! What's happening?!" Padmé cried out.

"Hold me firmly!" he answered, continuing to run. The ship was shaking more and more violently.

Shit! He had no other choices...

The young Black concentrated on the Escape Pod with his Far-sight and switched the engine. He could sense the surprise from those that were in the said pod. He ordered it to fly away. And not a second later he sensed its rapid escape from the nearly destroyed ship.

All of a sudden, the time's flow returned to normal, and Harry with all his might jumped as far away from the Laser beam. And just as he hit the floor, the ship was cut in half by the second shot of the 'Executioner'. Like Harry imagined it, the vacuum began to suck everything away. His hold on Padmé tightened, the air was escaping, and they would be next in a short time. But something more dangerous happened...they entered the Hyperspace...

.

.

.##########

.

Irriz S'botess watched as her second Laser shot cut the Coruscant's ship in half, with a maniac smile. And not a second later the ship entered the hyperspace. How was it possible? Maybe the ship had a double engine, with each having its own separated Hyperdrive? But it didn't matter, really. They were surely dead by now. After all, who would survive in the Hyperspace on a Space-open ship, without air, and at such a speed? The old coot should better prepare her 10 million.

Suddenly, she caught a sign of something, a little Escape Pod. Damn Wonder-Boy! How could they have escaped that shot so quickly?

"Jo! Shot that bug there, don't let him escape!"

The said man rapidly sat next to her and took in hand the Blasters Control. And aiming to the little Capsule, he began firing continuously. Much to his surprise, the ship began dodging very skillfully. Jo greeted his teeth and began firing more furiously. But it was still to no avail, because not a second later, the Pod too disappeared in a burst of the speed of Light.

"Damn it Jo! You let them get away!" Irriz cried out.

"Sorry, Iz…"

"Don't lose time. They will probably return to Coruscant. It's the closest Republican planet from here. We have to catch the ship."

Her second in command nodded and began giving orders, and like the other spaceships, the 'Executioner' disappeared in the Hyperspace.

.

.

.##########

.

When they found themselves in the little Pod, and not in the main room, under the beam of the second Laser shot, they were surprised. The two Jedi were quick to analyze the situation, and found out that Harry and the Senator weren't among them.

"Where is Padmé?" Anakin exclaimed with worry.

"I…I think I sense her on the ship. She is with Harry. But why aren't they here?"

But before someone could answer her question, the little ship's engines switched on, and without anyone of them knowing what was happening, the Pod began flying away from the Coruscant ship.

"Stop the ship! They have to board it!" Anakin exclaimed.

"We aren't the ones controlling the Ship, Sir Jedi!" Captain Panaka answered.

"I can feel through the Force...it's Harry." the Twi'lek said.

"What!? Why is he..." the Padawan began, but was interrupted by something...

Their Coruscant Startraveller was literally cut in half and in a big explosion, the both halves disappeared in the Hyperspace…

"NO! Padmé!" the Padawan cried out in anguish. He couldn't believe what just had happened. It couldn't be... It just couldn't be...Padmé couldn't be dead! No! "NO!" He fell to his knees, his mind going numb. Dead...she was dead... He had failed in his duty as a Jedi to protect her, but most of all he had lost the woman he loved. Why? Why it all ended like this? Why all of them were here, in the safety of the Pod, whereas she, the Senator was left behind? How it was even possible that they were on this ship? On moment they were under the second shot of the Laser, and the other, they were flying away from the destroyed ship. He had a suspicion but he had to make sure…

"How we all arrived in the Capsule without even knowing?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"I think that was Harry's doing. We all saw his incredible powers; he must have transported us here, to safety, very quickly." Aayla proposed.

"Then why were they still on the ship? And _why_ hadn't he made sure that Padmé was in safety before everyone else? She is the Senator. She is the one, all of us were sent to protect. So _why_ haven't he saved her?" the Padawan cried out, releasing a little wave of Force.

"Calm down, Anakin! We weren't able to protect her, and it's a terrible loss, I admit. But keep your emotions in check! Harry died as well by saving all of us!" the Master Jedi said, barely hiding her anguished expression.

"Keep my emotion in check? You are the one talking! Staying around Harry all the time, always showing your emotions, and never respecting the Jedi Code! So don't dare saying that to me!" Anakin exploded. His rant had rendered the Twi'lek speechless, and she was staring at him with wide eyes. "He 'should' have saved her the first! She was more important than anyone of you!"

"Sir..." one of the Guards began.

"What!?" Skywalker angrily asked.

"Something is heading toward us!" the man continued. And indeed, the big Starfighter that attacked them began firing toward their Escape Pod.

"Get of the way!" Anakin exclaimed to those in his way, and sat on the pilot's seat. Taking in hand the controller, he evaded every shot with skill, showing his remarkable flying prowess.

"We should leave this area, and return to Coruscant quickly." the Jedi Master said.

Without saying anything, but still silently agreeing with her, he pushed a handle, and they disappeared in the Hyperspace.

.

.

.##########

.

He was pushing with all his might. The amount of Force he was using to maintain their two bodies on the ship's floor was becoming too great. The pressure on them was immense, and it was more and more difficult for Harry to resist the vacuum that wanted nothing more than to suck them away from the ship. The oxygen had nearly disappeared, and he sensed that Padmé began to choke. But suddenly something added to their already impossible environment...their bodies couldn't handle the pressure anymore...

He sensed, more than saw, as little pieces of skin were tearing from his body...on his hands, on his legs, his face...the pain was unlike any other he had ever felt before...and hearing the screams escaping from the Senator, he knew that he wasn't the only one...

The young Black sensed that after some seconds of this torture, she passed out form the pain. As for him, he resisted the pain and tried to numb it as much as possible.

The Hyperdrive wouldn't stop, because the engine was nearly destroyed. But if they stayed in the Hyperspace for a little longer, they would die...

Harry concentrated on his surroundings with his Far-sight, even if the pain was rendering it even more difficult. When he finally found the Hyperdrive, he destroyed every electronic device around it, and crushed the Hyperdrive. The reaction was instantaneous...

With a jump like movement, they left the Hyperspace, and appeared just before a planet... And just as quickly, the young Black felt as the ship began falling… They were in the Planet's gravity grasp!

Harry forced himself to stand up despite his pain, and looked around. Their speed was beginning to get to alarming levels. The strange forest-like ground was nearing very quickly...the crash was inevitable...

The young man took his lightsaber in hand and touched his Kaiburr crystal. Energy flowed again through his bruised body as he closed his eyes... And with his last push of willpower, he tried to slow down their descent... The ship began reducing its speed, but it was in no way a speed for a safe landing. Harry gritted his teeth and with a cry of pain, despair and anger, forced all the energy left in him toward the front of the Starship... All was still for an instant, but the next...the ship crashed to the ground with tremendous force, completely destroying the green forest around it... Then there was complete silence...

.

.

.

**Review please !**

**Daistaf**


	9. Chapter 8 : One step back, two steps for

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! Yeah it was a long time since I last updated, but I'm sure you don't want to see me babble about all the reasons behind my absence. Let's just say, life happened…**

**Anyway, I hope you will like this new chap, and I promise that the next update wouldn't take as long as the last…^^ **

**Oh and read carefully the AN at the end. It's important!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8: One step back, two steps forward**

.

.

.

With a painful groan, Harry awoke from his slumber. His body was numb and at the same time very sore. He could feel a solid object in his left leg. And when he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that a metallic bar was sticking from it, with old dried blood around it. His clothes were torn apart, and he could see his battered body with big chunks of skin missing here and there… He looked around as much as his current position let him, and tried to spot the Senator. Not finding her in his surroundings, he panicked a little and tried to sense her throughout the Force and got a very little response. Her state of health was dangerously low; she must have been injured badly during the crash.

Harry grabbed the metallic bar and with a cry of pain, yanked it out. Immediately, great amount of blood began leaking from his wound and he began to feel lightheaded. He already must have lost a lot of the red fluid of life…

Putting his left hand on the wound, he used the Force to heal it. Although, it only was able to close the injury a little; so that the blood flow stopped. Slowly, and with very weak steps, he began walking in the direction where he had sensed Padmé's life-force, leaning heavily on the nearly crumbled walls of the spaceship. After a few moments he arrived before the unconscious woman, and grimaced at her sight. She was in a really bad shape. Much like him, big pieces of skins were missing here and there, without even speaking about the large gashes caused by their fall, all over here body. Blood covered her head to toe, and as he approached her and looked closely, his eyes widened. A metallic bar, not unlike the one he yanked from his leg, was sticking out of her side, completely piercing her chest.

Harry put his left hand around her wound and tried to find a way to get the bar out of her body. But he knew that once he pulled it out, not only would it give her even more internal damage, but she would lose even more blood too. One thing was certain: he couldn't leave her like that. So, that left only one solution…his Kaiburr crystal.

Taking a big breath, he slowly began pulling the metallic bar, causing like he had predicted, another hemorrhage. Once the wound was open to the air, he slowly touched the pink crystal in his lightsaber, immediately feeling the boost in power from it. Without losing time, he placed his left hand on her injury and closing his eyes began concentrating on healing her.

Slowly, her organs began regrowing one by one, and after a few seconds her wound was nonexistent. Taking another breath, the young Black began working on her other wounds, healing them at a rapid pace, without leaving any trace. After a while, her body was in prime condition, and her state of health returned to a stable one; now she was only unconscious, and not in a coma-like state like before his intervention.

The young Force user knew that if he continued to use the Kaiburr crystal, nothing good would come out from it, but he had to heal at least his leg. With another exhausted sigh he applied his healing hand on his wound. And when he was more at ease with walking, he closed the little opening on his lightsaber and stuck it to his belt. He was already dreading the count that the blood tester would show, but right now more important matters were at hand.

He gently picked the Senator from the ground bridal-style, and began walking out of the destroyed spaceship. He had to find something to eat, because truthfully, he had no idea of how much time he had remained unconscious. And when Padmé would wake up, the first thing on her mind would be nurture. But he couldn't leave her alone while he searched for food, so he had to use the Force, again.

Harry looked around and spotted a big and wide hollow tree. Walking toward it, he gently laid the woman inside, taking his nearly completely shredded jacket off, to cover her exposed body. Then sitting himself next to her, he closed his eyes and began to meditate, slowly widening his Force-awareness. After a few minutes, he sensed an animal, a squirrel… That was strange, because since their departure from Earth, he had never encountered any types of animal from his planet. Well, that was a thought for another time. Gently entering the animal's mind, he guided it toward him, and after a few moments, the little mammal was standing a few feet from the tree.

"I'm sorry little fellow." Harry whispered, before with another thought stopped its heart.

Standing up, he gathered some wood and with a quick Force-lightning started a fire. After skinning the squirrel he put it over the fire and waited for it to roast, while slowly healing the rest of his wounds. After all, he must look awful with big portions of skin missing on his body. That wasn't really the sight at to which he wanted to wake the Senator after all…

.

#########

.

With a frown on her beautiful but wicked face, Irriz S'botess watched as the little Escape Pod landed on the platform and Padawan Skywalker stormed out of it with a murderous face.

"Anakin!" the Twi'lek Jedi Knight cried out as she ran to catch him, and as she touched his shoulder, the younger one pushed her away, making her stumble a bit. "Anakin! Calm down and be reasonable!"

"Don't order me around, I'm not your Padawan!" the young man exclaimed with fury.

"She died, you have to accept it!" Aayla Secura whispered with force, taking him by the collar. "And don't forget that Harry died too! Don't forget that he saved all of us!"

"I don't care! He should have saved her in the first place! What was the use to save all of them…" Anakin cried out, pointing toward the Nabooian Guards that stood next to the Pod. "..when their role was to protect her? They are useless! As are all of us!"

"Anakin..!" the Twi'lek began, but was again interrupted by the Padawan.

"No! I don't want to hear anything anymore! Leave me alone!" he exclaimed before rapidly walking away. Aayla sighed and followed him at a slower pace.

Unknown to them, the Bounty Huntress was adorning a feral smirk on her face. So that meant that she had killed the Wonder-boy after all, and the Nabooian Senator in addition. How convenient. Now she would not only receive her 10 million Credits, but the fair share of the bounty on the Senator's head. Life was good for Irriz S'botess…

.

#########

.

Lord Darth Sidious patiently waited as his servants escorted the arrogant Bounty Huntress Irriz S'botess, to this room. She had after all claimed over the Hallo-communicator that she had finished with the deed and killed Harry Black. And to say truthfully, he doubted it a lot. It was, after all, only two days ago that he had ordered all the available Hunters to go after Black.

Finally, his guards opened the door and the beautiful woman entered his domain. She had this devilish smile on her face that contracted her natural beauty into something frightening. Palpatine's own smile darkened. Despite her arrogance, she wasn't one of the best Bounty Hunters for nothing. And he respected that.

"So you're brining me good news, I presume?" he asked silently.

"Indeed." She answered simply, probably obvious that she played on very dangerous waters by giving such short answers.

"Elaborate." the Lord ordered, with an edge in his voice.

"I pursued the ship on which the Nabooian Senator was traveling to her Home world, with her Jedi Guards and Harry Black." She began. "And ambushed them before they had time to enter the Hyperspace. I destroyed their ship and to say the truth, thought that killed all of them. But somehow they escaped with a Pod. I chased them back to Coruscant and discovered that the only reason they had escaped was because the Black had sacrificed himself to save them." She continued. "The sad thing is that he died taking the Senator with him." She finished, a smirk adorning her face.

"And what guarantees me that what you are saying is true and that Black is dead? I have no proof of your deed." Darth Sidious said, standing.

"I have no physical evidence of course, but you can check with those that came back alive. That Padawan Skywalker and the Twi'lek Jedi Secura had had a rather heated discussion on the landing platform." Irriz answered. "I can assure you, Harry Black is dead."

"In that case you have to wait until I'm sure that you fulfilled our contract, before I can pay you." Palpatine said, launching her a hard look. "You understand tha-…" continued the older man, when suddenly the door to his chamber was hastily opened and a man entered, rapidly kneeling before the Lord.

"I'm sorry Master, but you have an urgent call…" the man exclaimed, with a ragged breath, probably due to running all the way here.

"I said I wasn't to be disturbed, fool!" the Sith Lord whispered harshly.

"I beg your forgiveness, Master, but the call is rather urgent..."

"Who calls?" Palpatine asked, annoyance leaking in his voice.

The man stood up, and after approaching the Sith, slowly whispered "The Nabooian Queen, Master…"

Sidious frowned and looked to his left to see a calm Irriz S'botess.

"What is it?" she asked, already knowing that no answer would come.

"Wait for my return here, and we shall continue what we started." The old man ordered, before storming out of the office.

.

.

With a quick pace, he arrived in his "real" office. Where he wasn't Darth Sidious, but Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. And after changing his clothes, he approached his bureau and switched the communicator. Immediately, a Halo projection appeared on his table.

"Chancellor Palpatine" came the voice from the projection.

"Queen Jamillia." The older man answered with a small bow. "What owes me the pleasure? I've heard the matter was urgent. Has something happened?"

"I fear it has." She answered with a grimace. "It has been two days since the Senator Amidala should have arrived to Naboo. As you know, after the assassination attempts on her life, I was very worried, and when her arrival on her Home planet was delayed, I tried to contact her. I received no answer, so I contacted our Nabooian Consulate on Coruscant, and imagine who answers my call? Captain Panaka!" she continued with force. "But that's not all. Apparently, their ship was attacked during the travel, and they had to return to Coruscant. The worst of all, Captain Panaka refused to say anything concerning Amidala's wellbeing. Even under the pressure of my monarchic powers… I'm sure that something bad happened to the Senator and the Jedi are trying to cover it." she finished.

"I am very shocked and surprised to hear this, my Queen." Palpatine began; gears already turning in his head, as his mastermind began to analyze the new element in his equation. The Queen seemed really suspicious about the Jedi. He was almost certain that she knew something else about this matter; but he choose to not ask now and see how all would turn out. "So, in which way will you precede, my Queen?" he asked after a while.

"Await my arrival to Coruscant by tomorrow, Chancellor. The Jedi Council has many things to explain; and if the answers aren't for my liking… let's say it won't be pleasant." She answered with a somber voice, a frown adorning her face.

That statement surprised even the Sith Lord. He knew that the Queen was very close to the Senator Amidala, but to take such measures…something must have pushed her to act that way. And he will find what it was.

"Of course, my Queen. I'm quite worried about Padmé myself, and would like to know everything so that I can help." Palpatine said finally. "See you tomorrow then."

.

.

#########

.

While he was trying to repair the Portable Blood Tester that was damaged during their crash, he saw with his side vision that the Senator was waking up. Putting the device on the ground, he approached her with a bottle of water in hand.

She opened her eyes and looked around, immediately panicking at nor recognizing her surroundings.

"Good evening, Senator." Harry said, as he crouched next to her giving her the bottle.

"Har..Mr. Black?" she asked, again looking around. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We crashed. As for where we are, I have no idea." the young Force user answered.

"I..The last thing I remember… I was standing near the windows while everyone was trying to repair the damages caused by the attack of another Spaceship. Then, I remember being carried on your back, and the next instant we…we entered the hyperspace? After that, all is blurry… What has happened?"

"I don't know who attacked, but one thing is sure, they wanted us dead. When I arrived in the main room I ordered Anakin to activate the Hyperdrive, thinking that that would save us from the second laser shot that was nearing our ship. But that was futile. The weapon our aggressors used was a very advanced type. The shots were too fast and powerful for any ordinary ship. Hence after discovering that the Hyperdrive wouldn't be quick enough, I used the Force to move very fast and evacuated everyone to the Escape Pod, the problem is,…is that I overlooked you as you were standing a little away from the others. But when I returned to fetch you, my grasp on the Force wavered and I lost control. That's why you were able to see how I was carrying you." Harry explained with a sigh.

"But then, what happened then?"

"You have to understand that since the Hotel Fiasco, my control over the Force wavered every time and then. And the moment that I've lost control, I knew that I wouldn't be able to get us to the Pod in time. So, I used the Force to send the others away from the ship. A moment later, the second shot from the attacker cut our ship in half at the same time that we entered the Hyperspace. I maintained us on the ground with the Force…" the young Black continued, but was interrupted by the Senator.

"Wait. Do you mean, that you maintained us on the ground with the Force against the vacuum of the Hyperspace?!" she asked with widened eyes.

"Well, yes…"

"That's incredible! I didn't think such a thing was possible!" Padmé said not believing her ears.

"After a while I managed to disable the Hyperdrive and our crumbled ship left the Hyperspace. But as we left, we entered _this_ planet's gravity grasp and crashed to the ground." the Black finished.

"But how had we survived then?" Padmé asked with a frown.

"I have no idea."

The Senator took a gulp of the water from the bottle and handed it back to her guardian.

"So, for how long was I unconscious?" she asked, examining her body and finding no wounds despite the enormous amount of dried blood on what remained of her clothes.

"You've slept only for a few hours after I awoke and put you here." Harry answered, showing with a wave of his hand the hollow tree.

"What about my wounds? I can see blood on my clothes but no damage." Padmé asked with a pointed look. "Have you healed me?"

"Yes, and before you ask, yes, I healed my wounds too." Harry said with a smile.

"So what do we do now?"

"Eat would be a good start, don't you think?" the Black answered gesturing to the roasted squirrel. With a smile of her own, the Senator stood up and approached the fire. And after sitting next to him and covering herself with what she thought was Harry's jacket, she examined their nurture.

"What is it?" she asked, eying the meat with a curious gaze.

"It's called a squirrel. A mammal that can be found on my home planet."

"A squirrel you say? Never heard about it."

"I thought as much. Eat, you'll need the energy." Harry said, giving her a big piece of meat, before taking back the Blood Tester in hand and continuing on repairing it.

"What is it?" Padmé asked, after watching him work silently for a while.

"It's a portable Blood Tester. I…contracted a Force related disease, and it's a way to show me how the virus is progressing."

"Force related disease? I didn't know such a thing existed." Padmé said, with furrowed brows.

"That's because I'm the unique case."

"What does it do, the disease I mean? Have you any theories about it?"

"Not really, no." the young Black answered with a sigh. "Eat, Miss Amidala."

"Please, call me Padmé." the Senator said with a slight smile.

"Only if you call me Harry." the young man responded with his own smile.

"Alright Harry. So, what will we do?"

"I think that it would be better if we leave this place and try to find a way to return to the Republic. I know, the chances that we find civilization or even something useful are very slim, to not say inexistent, but it's the best we can do for now." the Force user explained. "I meditated a little while you slept, and I may have a lead. I sensed something, but it is quite far.

Padmé only nodded and continued to eat her meat. And after a few dozen minutes the half of the squirrel was finished and the two Republicans sat near the fire, silently watching as it burned the wood to ashes.

"You should go to sleep,.. Padmé." Harry said. "We will walk the whole day tomorrow, so you'll need all the energy you can get."

"What about you, will you not sleep?"

"I'll take guard. I'll be meditating." the man said, and seeing that she wanted to interject, continued. "Sirius always loves to tease me saying that it's just an excuse to sleep. And I have to agree with him on this one, meditating is a great way to rest your body. Plus, I'll be able to sense anything approaching us."

"Alright then, goodnight Harry." the Senator said with a small nod before returning to the hollow tree where she spent her first night.

.

.

The next morning, Harry gently awoke Padmé and after eating the rest of the squirrel, they left their camp taking with them only two bottles of water and a few of Harry's devices that he was able to repair. Which consisted of the Blood Tester, a Holographic communicator that refused to send any messages, and a laser cutter.  
>They walked through the interminable forest for an hour in a comfortable silence, before the young woman finally decided to break it.<p>

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can you, can you tell me a little about yourself? We have nothing better to do while we walk, so why not find more about each other?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Erm,…well, why not." the young man answered, looking forward as if suddenly lost in thoughts. "Well, I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning?" the Senator asked with a smile.

"Yeah, right." Harry responded, absentmindedly. And after a few minutes of silence, he began. "My home planet is called Earth, as I've said before, it's situated in the unknown regions. There is a sort of energy, like the Force, which we call magic that some people from my planet could control. Much like for the Jedi, that capacity came randomly, but our society created schools for such people. I was one of those people."

"What's the difference between the Force and this _Magic_?" Padmé asked, her interest spiked.

"I would say that, it is less limited than the Force."

"Less limited…?"

"Anything can be done with Magic. From transforming a chair into a table, to killing or even bringing people back from the dead…" Harry said darkly.

"Impossible!"

"But it is. That's why the Magical community hid from normal people. We were different, and they were different from us. We couldn't really live together in peace. That has brought many wars in the past. The last one being the most deadly and the one that tore my parents away from me." the young man explained silently. "The Dark Lord, Voldemort..."

"The one that you vanquished?" the Senator asked remembering their discussion on the balcony.

"Yes. Well, he viewed normal people like they were the dirt under his shoes. He despised them, and his views were shared by a big part of the community. That brought out a Civil war that not only touched the Magical Community but the normal people too.  
>Finally he came after my family, and that was his downfall. After he disappeared, the Era of Terror ended and I was proclaimed the Hero, the Boy-Who-Lived…" Harry finished.<p>

"Wait, you said disappeared. Didn't he die?" the young woman asked with puzzlement.

"No. I don't know how, but somehow he survived. He became some sort of shadow, not alive but neither dead. Living a half existence by fusing with other living beings, like a parasite." the young Force user said with distaste.

"You've met him again then?"

"Yes. Four times."

"How old were you when you met him again?"

"I was eleven. It was my first year at Hogwarts, the Magical school." Harry said with a smile. "Anyway, it was discovered that one of our professors was possessed by Voldemort. And while our Headmaster was away from the school for an important matter, that professor tried to steal a powerful artifact hidden in the school, a stone that could give its user immortality. Voldemort hoped that with it he would be able to retrieve his body."

"Well, what happened then?" Padmé asked excitedly.

"I along with my...friends went after him and stopped his plans." Harry said with a faraway look, and she remarked the slight pause when he said friends. There had to be a story behind it... "In the end, I fought him alone and…he died." he finished making the Senator's eyes to widen.

"You…killed him? How? Why?"

"I don't really have a good explanation but my Magic reacted to Voldemort and destroyed the body in which he resided. It was accidental, but I killed him nevertheless."

"But you were only eleven! How did professors in you school let such things happen?!" she exclaimed with outrage.

"To say the truth, the Headmaster wanted me dead, and he wasn't the only one. I never saw it when I was younger, but every danger that I got myself into, was meticulously thrown on my way."

"But, why? Why would they do that to a kid?" Amidala asked, livid.

"Why people tried to assassinate you when you were Queen, or even now, when you're a Senator? Because you're on their way to power. It was the same for me. But it wasn't only the madman that wanted to kill me, but the _Leader of Light_ too." Harry finished with a forced smile.

Padmé didn't know what to say after that, so she choose to stay quiet. She had imagined that his life wasn't an easy one, after their first discussion on the balcony. But now, she knew that he was another soul that had suffered for the sins of others. Much like Anakin, his childhood wasn't really one. Between a marionette and a slave was only a thin line…

"I think that Anakin and you are very similar." She said, despite herself.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your childhood, or more likely the lack thereof, makes your upbringing very similar." The Senator elaborated. "Both of you had had it pretty hard for your younger years. Anakin helped to save my home planet during the Trade Federation crisis, a few years ago. You, saved your people by vanquishing the Dark Lord, and fought him after he came back. Then, both of you acquired the ability to use the Force. Anakin became a Jedi Padawan, a protector of the Galaxy and you-…"

"And I became just a Force-user." Harry interrupted.

"A Hero and protector…" Padmé corrected. "My protector…" she finished, giving him a beautiful smile.

"I…" began the young man, already trying to say that it was all a fluke and he had had help, by reflex, but stopped. That may have been true before he passed the Veil, but now…now he had done all that by his own power and volition alone. Without any outside pressure nor obligation. He had _saved the day,_ and for once in his life, he was proud of himself. Maybe she was right after all…

Turning toward Padmé, he inclined his head in gratitude and smiled in return. But that smile didn't last for long, as a frown replaced it almost instantaneously. Noticing his expression, Amidala became serious.

"What is it? she asked worriedly.

"Something or someone is approaching us, fast." He answered, turning his head in one direction, in which she understood, the "_thing_" was coming from. "Very fast!" he exclaimed, jumping on his feet and readying himself for anything. But even he wasn't ready for what he saw fly over them…

"Impossible!" he cried out looking around frantically.

The Senator wanted to ask what was impossible, and what made him, one of the most powerful men she knew, widen his eyes in worry; when she heard it. The most frightening roar she had ever heard, that froze her to the bones.

"What is it?!" she squeaked involuntary.

"A Dragon!"

.

.

#########

.

Palpatine patiently waited as the Nabooian Queen emerged from her Spaceship, along with her delegation. She slowly approached him and when she was a few feet away, he greeted her with a slight bow and a calm "My Queen".

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. It is good to see you in person, despite the dire circumstances." She said with a nod.

"Indeed. Now, if you would be kind to follow me to the Jedi Council Chamber. I am quite familiar with the Temple." Hearing no objection from the Monarch, the disguised Sith Lord led the Nabooian delegation. He was eagerly waiting for the oncoming meeting. The Jedi had no idea that they were coming, and their surprise visit could only work in his favor. If all went according to plan, things would be even easier to accomplish, and the Jedi would be only a minor nuisance.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in front of the tall doors of the Council Chamber. Surprisingly, someone was already waiting for their arrival.

"My Queen, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." The man said, with a bow.

"Captain Panaka. I'm pleased to see you here, despite the completely out of place behavior a day ago over our discussion. But now is neither the time nor the place for this. We'll settle it afterwards." The Monarch said. "And, if you would…" she continued, and without waiting, entered the room, closely followed by the others.

To Sidious' surprise, the Council wasn't as vacant as he had thought. It wasn't the complete _set _but the most important ones were present.

"Your Majesty? To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Jedi Master Mace Windu asked with a slight narrowing of his eyes, only perceived by the present Sith Lord.

"I wouldn't go as far as say pleasure, as the reason of my arrival isn't a matter of pleasantries." The Queen said with a calm but strong voice. "I seek to know the cause of Senator Amidala's absence." She continued. "She was due on Naboo a day ago. And any contact I've tried to establish with her were fruitless. As you know, because of the last attempts on her life, I was very eager to have her home and safe. And you, along with your colleagues, assured me that you would escort her without harm to Naboo. I contacted the Nabooian Congregation here on Coruscant and surprisingly talked with Captain Panaka, here present. Which, if I might add, refused to reveal any information about the wellbeing of my Senator.

"I'm profoundly regretful about that, my Queen." Captain Panaka said in response, before any Jedi could form an answer. "But the Jedi Council instructed me to not reveal any information about the Senator for a few days. And as they said, due to the fact that I was on Coruscant and not on Naboo, I was under their jurisdiction." He finished with another bow. Jamillia narrowed her eyes and turned toward the Jedi.

"I will ask again, where is Senator Padmé Amidala?"

For the first time, Jedi seemed uneasy and exchanged a few looks, before Mace Windu spoke up.

"We don't know…"

"What do you mean, you don't know?" the queen asked, her voice bordering on strained.

With a sigh, the dark-skinned Jedi Master continued. "On their way to Naboo, the ship was attacked by an unknown assailant and was destroyed. It seems that the new guard that accompanied the Senator, Harry Black, sacrificed himself and with the use of the Force evacuated nearly everyone to an Escape Pod. Unfortunately, ha wasn't able to save the Senator, and they perished together."

"What?!" the Monarch exclaimed, losing a bit of her composure. "She died?!"

"I'm afraid that yes, my Queen." Panaka said. "As the Jedi Master said, the attack was too sudden and we were unable to do anything. I remember us trying to control the ship's trajectory before mister Black ordered to use the Hyperdrive, thinking that we could escape the second attack. But it was a futile attempt. We were guaranteed a certain doom, when suddenly, the equipage and I weren't on the ship's desk anymore, but in the Escape Pod. I don't know how, but Mister Black transported us there, and when we remarked Amidala's absence, Jedi Master Secura informed us that she was still inside, along with Black. But the next instant, the ship exploded and…entered the hyperspace." The Captain finished with regret.

That…was quite remarkable, Sidious noted. Again, the boy had made wonders with his prowess with the Force, but he was dead now. Out of the picture. So Irriz hadn't lied after all…

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Palpatine asked. "As the Supreme Chancellor, wasn't I supposed to be the first to know about this?"

"We deemed it wiser to guard it a secret until we knew more, to not cause panic." One other Jedi Master explained.

Jamillia's eyes were wide from shock. She was completely overwhelmed by the news. Padmé was dead… She was no more. And with all her heart, she wanted to find someone to blame…

"Why…why wasn't the ship escorted? Wasn't the danger serious enough?!" she asked, looking around for answers.

"I proposed the idea to Senator Amidala a few times. I insisted even. But she was adamant that we follow the Jedi counsel." Captain Panaka answered.

"We, believed it wiser to take only one ship to attract less attention. We never imagined-…" began Windu.

"You never imagined that someone would attack her anyway?! You believed it _wiser_…!" the queen exclaimed, completely losing her self-control. "The Nabooian Senator died because of your wise counsels!"

"Clouding your judgment your anger is." Master Yoda whispered. "Understand you must that, all-seeing we are not. Stop the Force we can't from doing her biddings."

"Are you saying that it was all destined to be?! That she was supposed to die?" Jamillia asked with anger.

"There is no death, there is the Force." The little green Jedi Master explained. Mace Windu winced as he heard his old friend, and even Sidious forced himself to not smirk in amusement. That wasn't the right thing to say, at all. For all his wisdom, the old Jedi had completely lost his tact, and it was only a bonus for Palpatine.

"I see…" the Nabooian Queen said, in a completely soul freezing voice. "Then you shouldn't be surprised by my next statement." She continued. "From now on, no Jedi under any form, be it a Padawan or a Master, can set foot on my Planet. Ignore it, and the trespasser will be met with deadly force. As you know, before the Trade Federation crisis, our planet was peaceful, but defenseless. We learned from our mistake and now our army is nothing to laugh at. I repeat it, Jedi are no longer welcomed on Naboo."

"Your Majesty, it is unnecessary to take such drastic-…" Sidious began, but was interrupted by Jamillia.

"You may be the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine, but I'm still the Queen of Naboo, and my decision is taken." She said with power. "And unless you can bring Padmé from the dead, I think it would be our last discussion for a long while." She continued, speaking to the Jedi. "I have nothing more to do here." She finished, and without giving anyone a chance to speak, she stormed from the chamber, closely followed by the Nabooian delegation.

Mace Windu sighed and shook his head. "That won't end well…"

.

.

#########

.

"A what?!" Padmé cried out as she looked around for the creature.

"A dragon! A fire breathing giant lizard!" Harry answered, trying to find where to go to escape the flying beast. "Come on! We have to run! If he catches us in the forest he will set everything aflame and it would be very difficult to escape." He continued, as he extended his hand toward her. She took it and they sprinted in one direction. The young Black wasn't certain about himself, but he could feel something in the distance. He couldn't explain what it was, as if something was blocking his far-sight.

Another booming roar resounded behind them, and this time Harry cursed aloud.

"What is it?" the Senator asked, running with all her might.

"He is no longer alone…" the young man explained with narrowed eyes. "Damn it! Three!" he exclaimed.

This time Padmé began to really panic. If only one was so scary, what would three of those beasts do to them? She hoped against hope that Harry would be able to do something about them…

After a few minutes of constant running, they escaped from the forest and into an open field with…a strange building in the distance. Her heart swelling with hope, she pushed even harder, but the dragons did too, and gained on them pretty fast. Harry gritted his teeth and taking Padmé bridal style without paying attention to her startled shriek, blurred forward with a burst of concentrated Force. Unfortunately, his unique sickness decided that it was time to be remembered, by a sharp pain in the heart, that caused his muscles to tense and make him lose control of his members. The both of them crashed to the ground with painful grunts and for a few seconds, the Force user thought that he would die on the spot from the pain. Fortunately, the pain subdued and he forced himself to his legs. Looking behind, he saw the rapidly approaching dragons and forced his resolve.

"Padmé! Run to the building and try to enter it. Don't come out until I'm done!" he ordered. "What are you waiting for? Run!"

Amidala didn't wait for him to repeat himself, as she dashed toward the strange triangular looking building. Once she arrived in front of it, entering wasn't a problem as there was no door but an arch-like entrance. Without wasting time she entered and tried to find a window with which she could observe the young Black.

Harry for his part jumped back and took his lightsaber in hand, igniting it with a snap-hiss. And as the Kaiburr crystal's energizing abilities restored his depleted energy, the first gray 30ft dragon slammed to the ground with his powerful legs and launched a deadly jet of fire. Not crazy enough to see if he could block it with the Force in his current condition, he choose to evade the attack and with a Force-jump approached the dragon's head at high speed. Slashing his weapon in an arc, he attempted to cut its head off, but surprisingly the beast dodged his attack, and struck with his massive tail. Seeing the incoming member he back flipped in the air and landed a few feet away only to evade another fire jet, this time from the dark red dragon. Not liking the disadvantage he had against his opponents, he focused a great amount of Force in his left hand and launched a Force lightning toward the red dragon. To his utter bewilderment, his attack dissipated as if nothing. And as he remembered that dragon's hide was very resistant to energetic attacks, he dodged yet another jet of fire and blurred from sight, only to reappear behind the gray dragon, which a second later roared in pain as his right front appendage was cut off. Seeing the danger that the little human represented, the dragons decided to take off in the air and try to kill him from distance.

What were dragons doing here? And what here was?! No-no-no! Why the dragons wanted to kill him? The dragons never chased humans if he remembered correctly. So why in the name of all that is sane, he always found himself in such situations?!

Harry cursed the dragon's intelligence, as he dodged a few jets of fire. His would never damage the dragons at distance. His Force lightning was a perfect example of it. So what to do to make them land? An idea came to mind as he watched the three dragons fly over him. The last one, a black dragon, that looked the biggest, was for now the only that hadn't directly attacked him, which was strange.

Raising his left hand toward the gray dragon, he pushed as much Force as he mustered and with a cry of anger, slammed the said dragon to the ground with tremendous force. No waiting to see if the fall had killed the beast, he blurred toward it and with a rapid slash, decapitated the dragon. Two roars of rage followed his actions and soon he had to dodge razor sharp claws and spiked tails. At last he made them attack him directly.

When the red one glided particularly close over him, he was able to slash one of its wings and losing the momentum, it crashed to the ground like its predecessor. Running to finish him, he had to slide to the ground to dodge the black dragon's clawed swipe. Standing up, he prepared to sprint when an excruciating pain in his heart struck him again and with a cry of anguish he fell to the ground. What was happening to him? It became more painful with each time!

Looking around with a blurry vision, despite the agony he remarked that he was now surrounded by the two dragons. And if he was seeing right, they were opening their maws, ready to carbonize him. That wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all!

With an ultimate push of will, he stood up and raising his hands towards the dragons, he snapped their maws with the Force, completely surprising them and giving him the second of edge over them that he needed.

Quickly summoning his dual-phase lightsaber in his hand, he pushed one button on the side and switched off the magnetic field that limited his blades length. And without wasting time he swung his weapon in a circle over his head, as the laser beam extended to incredible proportions. The result was most impressive, as the two dragons that just an instant before attempted to kill him, now smashed to the ground, both cut in half…

Harry smiled slowly and crumbled to his knees as his strength began to vanish. He had done it. They were safe for now; he could lie down and relax for a bit, just-…

And suddenly the pain returned hundred fold, and another cry of pain escaped from him as he clenched his hand over his heart. Opening his eyes he saw something wrong with his hands, something very wrong… His veins and arteries were glowing a light blue color, and as he watched closely, he perceived little cracks on his skin, all over his body, that were glowing a light blue color, too… What was happening? Then another spike of pain passed through his body, and the ground around him began to crack, as if under pressure. But only after slowly raising his head and seeing Padmé running toward him, he understood his situation…

"Padmé! No! Don't come closer!" he cried out. "Run back! Hide!"

But she seemed to not hear him, or choose not to…

"Padmé!" he cried out again, as another shudder traveled through his frame. She wasn't listening… Why wasn't she listening? Was she trying to die...?

With another cry of pain, he raised his hand toward the approaching senator and sent a Force push that hurled her back to the building, right through the entrance.

And that was only then that he let go…

Padmé was a little stunned after her brief but violent come-back to the building, but what she saw wasn't a hallucination, her eyes weren't deceiving her… Harry Black began to shine a violent blue light and after an instant of silence exploded like a supernova, creating a deafening sound and a massive shockwave that approached the building at an incredible speed. And it was only by instinct that she was able to jump further in the building, and behind a wall, before the explosion shook everything around her…

.

.

#########

.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and tried to remember why he was in this state. Slowly, his fight with the dragons and what happened afterwards came back to him with force. His eyes widened and he didn't know what to think. Was he dead? After all, that was what Adla thought would happen after the critical level of the capacity of the Force that his body could harness was reached. Strangely enough, he felt no pain. Was it another sign of his demise?

Slowly, he sat up and looked around. He was in chamber with old gray walls, covered by vines. Not too far from him was a fire, which he assumed was burning for a few hours now, by the look of the charcoal. Looking to his left he saw that the wall was actually covered by animal furs… A few of which he recognized. Looking back to himself, he remarked that he was covered by a brown bear fur, under which…he wore no clothes. Where the hell was he?

Suddenly he tensed as he sensed someone approach and not a moment later a silhouette appeared at the door. The darkness and his drowsy mind made it difficult to distinguish the features. The figure entered the room and the fire illuminated the person.

Harry's breath hitched in his throat. There stood Padmé, her top covered by a medium sized leather band, showing her flat stomach. A little fur cape adorning her shoulders. Her legs were protected by a ragged leather skirt, fastened by a white cloth, he supposed was from her ruined dress. Attached to her belt, hung a lightsaber…his lightsaber. All over her body he could see bruises and a few strains of blood. Finally he looked at her face and stared. She was gorgeous.

"How are you Harry?" she asked, as she disposed what he thought was skinned rabbits, close to the fire.

"I'm…fine. I think." He answered. "What happened?

"Eum…well, you, kind of, exploded and vaporized anything around you. A shame that you vaporized the dragons along with everything else. They seemed to have quite a mass of meat on them…" she explained absentmindedly, shocking the young man. Not because he exploded, but because of how she behaved. This wasn't the Senator Amidala he knew. This was the Padmé that had thrown Anakin's mind trick off.

"But what happened then?" he asked.

"I found you in the crater, ehm…indecent." She began. That explained his state of dress. "I dragged you here and tried to wake you up, but you gave no response. I thought you were in a coma. Surprisingly, you were unhurt. Then the problem arose. We didn't have any food so I took your lightsaber, which was fortunately intact, and went to the forest. I caught the little animal you made me eat on the first day, a…"

"A squirrel…"

"Yes, a squirrel. After that, what I really did was to try and survive." She said with a smile.

"Well, you did a great job Padmé, I'm impressed." Harry said with his own smile.

"Thank you." Amidala whispered. "Are you hungry? Oh, don't answer that! Of course you're hungry! You haven't eaten in five days."

"Five days?!" the young man exclaimed. Now, he was even more impressed by her. Five days, alone, in the middle of nowhere… Remarkable.

"Alright, those rabbits should be great." Harry proposed.

"Ah, so they are called rabbits? I called them jumping squirrels…" she said, making the Black laugh, for the first time in a while. When suddenly he sensed something. As if the Force called him… He turned to his right and saw a strange pyramid-shaped object.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I stumbled upon it on one of my searches of this building. Tried to open it but never arrived to." She answered, taking the thing and approaching the young man.

And as he touched it, a strong light escaped from the tip and a Halo projection appeared before them.

"Greetings, Harry James Potter." The figure said. It was actually a woman, of middle age with short hair.

"What-..?! How do you know my name?!" Harry exclaimed, as Padmé tensed and took the lightsaber in hand, ready for anything. "Who are you, and where are we?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm merely Holocron, as you can see; I'm just a saved memory. As for my name? I was called many names during my existence. But my real name is, Meetra Surik. And I welcome you on the Planet Gama45T, otherwise known as…Earth…"

.

.

.

**AN: READ IMPORTANT! **

**First of review! ^^**

**Secondly, I'll make a couple of polls in my profile and I ask you to vote please. It's important. One is about the future road that Anakin would take. The second is about fan-art. As I draw a little myself, I've made a drawing a week ago, and I want for you to watch it in my deviantART gallery, and say if you like the style and want me to do some Black Hole fan-arts in the same style. Be truthful please and vote. It'll take only a minute of your time, but would be very helpful to me.**

**And lastly, Review and say what you think about my story**

**Daistaf**


End file.
